Sovereign
by Lucy Heart of Fairy Tail
Summary: Monks have a very important role in the world, and in the world of ninja's this is no different. To repay for the kindness given to him a young boy decides to become a Sacred Warrior Monk's Guard!
1. I Am Your Sword

A young blonde boy was walking in the cold snow with a black mask covering the lower half of his face, wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a red scarf wrapped around his neck, and sporting black pants carrying two wooden swords with him that were strapped to his back. He was taking a stroll around the village in comfortable silence, that is until he heard some noises that sounded very close to where he was. Curious he walked over to the source of the noise, needless to say he wasn't impressed with what he saw. There were three boy's harassing what appeared to be a young girl, not having it in him to just walk away he decided to make a snowball before throwing it at the taller boy making him fall over on his back seeing as how the blonde threw it pretty hard.

"Hibachi!" the boy's two friends yelled.

The girl looked up from her crouched crying position and saw a blonde boy was standing before her, she saw he was wearing all black and had two wooden swords strapped to his back.

The blonde boy gave the three boy's a dull look as he stood before the girl, waiting to see what they would do. The leader who's name he learned was Hibachi stood up slowly glaring at the blonde, "Did you throw that at me shorty?!"

"And if I did," the blonde tilted his head, "What are you going to do about it?"

"This!" Hibachi sent a punch to the boy's face only for the blonde to grab his wrist, making the boy turn around and twist his arm painfully, "Ow, let go!"

"Why don't you make me?" the boy inquired.

"You-!" Hibachi growled but it soon became a howl of pain as the blonde broke the boy's arm then pushed him away watching him grip his arm and curled up in a ball. His two friends went to his side immediately and flinched as they saw the broken limb.

"Leave. If you bully her again I'll break something else. Something you might need." The blonde threatened.

The two boy's grabbed their friend and left the area like a bunch of frightened mice. Seeing the three leave with their tails between their legs he turned his attention towards the downed girl and offered his hand to her, "Here."

"E-Eh? Oh, th-thank you." The girl stuttered as she accepted the hand allowing the boy to help her up into a standing position.

"Did they put their hands on you?" the boy asked.

"N-No…they just said mean things to me…" she responded meekly.

"I see, then I'm glad I broke that boy's arm." The boy said casually.

"Eh?" the girl blinked.

"By the way, what's your name? I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced.

"H-Hinata Hyūga, u-um, thank you for helping me." Hinata thanked.

"Your welcome, you have pretty eyes by the way. They remind me of pearls." Naruto complimented.

Hinata's whole face became red as he complimented her eyes, she was about to respond but didn't because of a male voice sounding right behind the blonde.

"Ah, there you are."

Both children turned to see a young man with a gold diamond symbol on his forehead, pale blonde hair that was in a low ponytail, said ponytail was hung over his right shoulder, wearing the standard ninja monk attire except his was yellow, but his sash was black and the man was barefoot the cold not seeming to bother him at all. He was also wielding a Khakkhara staff which was gold with golden rings on it and a black staff.

Hinata instantly recognizing the attire bowed to him in respect, "Monk-sama!"

The man chuckled at the girl, "What a sweet girl you are, but there's no need to be so formal with me child of the Hyūga clan."

"Y-Yes sir!" Hinata stood up straight much to the man's amusement.

The man smiled at Naruto, "I've been looking for you, Naruto. Come let us go home now."

Naruto nodded, "Okay. Bye Hinata." The blonde boy walked away with the man.

Hinata kept her gaze focused on the blonde haired boy as he and the man walked away from her. She knew the boy's name and wondered if he was going to attend the Academy.

 _'_ _He's warm…like the sun.'_ she thought.

* * *

"Well, she was pretty don't you think?" the man smiled down at the boy.

Naruto gave the man a deadpanned look making him chuckle.

"Oh my, what's with that look your giving me? You don't think she was pretty?" the man chuckled.

Naruto looked ahead of them, "If you don't stop teasing me I'll tell Bansai-sama you were the one that drank up all the sake."

The man's smile froze before looking down at his charge with a nervous smile, "You wouldn't really do that…would you?"

Naruto smiled underneath his mask, "Maybe."

The man pouted, "Meanie."

"Your point?"

"Being a smartass already I see. I've trained you well." the man wiped a fake tear from his eye.

Naruto snorted.

The man couldn't believe just how much this boy had changed from that starving child he found on the street to soon to be little warrior. Noticing the looks the people around them were throwing them he could easily sense the negative emotions that were directed towards them, but more so Naruto than him. The reason for this is because this small child is the host of the Kyūbi making him a Jinchūriki. He was no fool. He knew how Jinchuriki were treated from their prospected villages and Konohagakure no Sato was different, when he was visiting here he saw this small boy eating a loaf of bred that he found on the ground and not only that but as soon as he finished eating it the small boy was attacked by what appeared to be drunken civilians. They had beaten the poor defenseless child and would have beaten him to death if he hadn't interfered and killed them all. He may be a monk, but he was a Shinsei Sōhei (Sacred Warrior Monk), meaning he was used to killing and he felt no remorse when he killed those five men that beat up a defenseless child. Getting away from the area immediately he arrived back at the Hi no Tera (Fire Temple) and went straight to Bansai and told the elder monk everything. Needless to say the elder wasn't pleased and stated that the boy would be staying here until he fully recovered. The little blonde woke up about two days later and started following him around like his shadow not that he minded. The boy is just way too cute!

He could sense he was being watched by members of the ANBU, when he took Naruto away towards the temple to recover the Hokage apparently went into panic believing he had been kidnapped and sent his ANBU to search for him. He returned young Naruto about five day's later completely healthy and with new clothes. He stayed in the village to watch over the boy just in case some idiots got anymore funny ideas, and saw three ANBU members appear before his adoptive son/apprentice and took him before the Hokage-Sarutobi Hiruzen. Teleporting there but at a safe distance so that he couldn't be sensed even by sensors but his hearing was better than the average human's. He heard the old man ask Naruto where he'd been and the blonde responded he couldn't remember that well, but he said that wherever he went he was given warm food by a man that had a kind smile. Hearing this brought the man to tears-happy tears. Hiruzen didn't pester the boy anymore on the matter and set him up in an apartment complex, but he knew the only home Naruto would claim is within the Fire Temple.

He was brought out of his thoughts as they arrived at the entrance to the Forest of Death or Training Ground 44 whichever people preferred. Before he could do anything though three members of the ANBU appeared before them. He stopped Naruto from drawing his wooden swords telling him he can handle the situation.

"Can I help you with something, ANBU?" the man asked politely.

The one with the Cat mask spoke first, "Who are you, and what do you plan to do with Naruto Uzumaki?"

The man thought about it playfully before responding, "Very good question. But I have no intention of telling you."

They drew their swords out a reaction he had already expected and found the whole situation to be highly amusing, "Well now, it looks like you didn't like my little joke. As much as I would love to take you brats down a peg me and my son must head out now," he brought his hand up making two fingers, "Ninsō Genjutsu: Hirogari Chikan (Ninja Monk Illusionary Technique: Wide Spreading Replacement)." His whole body glowed yellow and it spread around the whole village making it glow yellow as well as its populace. When it died down the ANBU were looking around confused wondering why they were near the Forest of Death before leaping away to report to the Hokage that was no suspicious activity leaving the man and Naruto there.

Naruto looked up at his mentor with respect. The Ninja Mink Arts were incredible he couldn't wait to start learning it.

"Curious to know what I did?" The man smiled.

Naruto nodded.

"Then I'll tell you, I used a wide spread Genjutsu all around the village replacing the memory of the ANBU and other individuals that saw us walking together. They will think that you simply decided to walk towards the Forest of Death. Don't worry though, that young lady you met still remembers and hasn't forgotten. The Genjutsu we use can affect those we wish it to, and in this case I wanted it to mess with the Hokage as well as his ANBU's memories." The man smiled.

"Doesn't that…" Naruto tailed off.

"I may not be as young as I look but using that Genjutsu doesn't affect me all that much as it used to, so don't worry." The man assured.

Naruto nodded in understanding.

The man brought out a seal placing it on a tree, a straight line appeared on the tree opening up as though it were door allowing both of them to walk inside. As soon as they went through the tree went back to normal and the seal disappeared. They arrived on the other side and saw a large temple. The temple was surrounded on three sides by mountains and a large field to the south. There were many statues and images of both Karasu and Yamabushi Tengu, including two statues on either side of the front gates. The grounds of the monastery were surrounded by an impenetrable Sealed Iron Walls. The sign on the walls read the words:

 **火ノ寺**

 **Fire Temple**

"Ah, its good to be home." The man breathed in the clean air of the Fire Temple while his adoptive son simply sighed. Yeah it was good to be home.

The two of them walked up to the sealed Iron Walls that opened up as soon as it sensed the two's arrival, walking inside the door closed right behind them. Once they were inside the grounds the monks that were gathered there bowed in respect towards the two. Naruto preferred this atmosphere over the one in Konohagakure no Sato, these people didn't glare at him or blame him for something he didn't do, or try to hurt him. These monks were his family and he would die protecting them if need be.

An elderly man came up to them wearing the standard ninja monks attire, "Welcome home, Eisai, Naruto-kun."

"We're back, Bansai-sama." Both of them introduced.

Bansai smiled at Naruto ruffling the boy's hair, "It's always good to see you child, did you have any problems while in the village?"

Naruto thought about it, "I broke a boy's arm after catching him bullying a girl of the Hyūga clan-her name is Hinata Hyūga."

Bansai froze for a minute before sighing, "I see…was it really necessary to break the boy's arm?"

"Yes." Naruto replied immediately and without hesitation.

Eisai busted out laughing causing another sigh to escape from Bansai's mouth, these two were just hopeless but more so Eisai and now he was infecting Naruto with his hopelessness.

"Well anyway, go inside and relax before you do any training for today. Oh, before I forget Sora's been waiting for you to return." Bansai told the boy.

"Keh, yeah right!" a voice behind them scoffed.

Turning their head they saw a boy with straight shoulder-length, dull blueish-grey hair in an asymmetrical style with a single lock of hair falling into his face, and brown-coloured eyes. He wears sandals and the standard monk uniform with a long right sleeve, due to his right bandaged arm which he concealed because unlike a normal human arm.

"Oh, Sora there you are. Look your friend Naruto is back." Bansai smiled.

Sora blushed, "He-He's not friend! And you! Where have you been, huh?!" he pointed at Naruto.

"In Konoha. I wanted to take a quiet walk around before I came across three boy's bullying a girl. When the leader tried to hit me I broke his arm." Naruto told his friend casually.

Sora sweat-dropped, "You broke some loser's arm because he was bullying a girl…?"

"Yep." Naruto nodded.

Sora stared at him for a minute shaking his head, "Whatever. Let's go train." He went over to Naruto grabbing his wrist before dragging him inside the temple dojo leaving the two men behind to watch over them.

"Sora has really taken a liking to your boy, hasn't he?" Bansai smiled fondly.

"Yes it would seem so," Eisai said, "Both boy's share the same burden in a way but for different reasons."

Bansai nodded, "Yes, that's true as well. Both father's made their son's Jinchūriki but for entirely different reasons, one for greed, while the other wanted to protect."

Eisai nodded, "When do you think Naruto should know of his heritage?"

Bansai sighed, "When he completes his training as a Ninja Monk and learns the way of Ninshū, and I'm sure the Hokage will insist he become a Shinobi and I'm sure he won't like that."

"No he won't but unless we make it seem like we gave him the order he will comply, besides there a few bad eggs I need him to spy on and while normally I would do it myself I can't this time seeing as how me and the other Sōhei Monks will be gathering for a meeting." Eisai stated calmly.

"I see. It saddens me that Konoha has fallen so far, but I will not allow that boy to become a human weapon. He is a human being as is Sora." Bansai declared.

"I agree. Which is why I will not allow any harm to befall my son." Eisai had a cold look in his eye.

"Speaking of which, who are these bad eggs you want Naruto to keep watch over?" Bansai questioned.

"Danzō Shimura, Koharu Utatane, and Homura Mitokado." Eisai named.

"Ah, the three elders on the council. I sense nothing but greed coming off from the one called Danzō, that man will do everything in his power to make Naruto a weapon." Bansai frowned.

Eisai sported a cruel smirk, "Ah…I haven't played with prey in a very long time. Just thinking about it makes me ache with anticipation."

Bansai sighed again, "I wonder if Chiriku was right in making you the boy's foster father."

"Naruto keeps me in line if I do something bad." Eisai smiled.

"Thank Rikudō Sennin for that." Bansai said.

 **Location-Fire Temple's Dojo**

Sora took a swipe at Naruto who ducked and sent a palm strike at the boy's gut making Sora step back a little before coming at the blonde again. They were being watched by their instructor Chiriku who was a bald man with dark eyes, and very thick eyebrows. He wore the standard attire of the ninja monk along with the sash worn by members of the Twelve Guardia Ninja group and went barefoot. Chiriku was the fist person to determine why Naruto was treated soo badly within the village since he and Sora share the same burden. While true that Sora is only a Pseudo-Jinchūriki unlike Naruto that doesn't mean the boy wasn't ostracized because of it, just like Naruto is within Konoha. He wanted very badly to contact Asuma and demand to know why the man's father Sarutobi Hiruzen allowed Naruto to be assaulted when Eisai-sama brought him here. It was simply awful. The calm man was almost brought to tears seeing the scars and bruises on the innocent child's body.

"Gah!"

Chiriku was brought out of his musings when he saw Sora go flying across the room and land on his back sliding back a little. Looking over at Naruto he saw the blonde had his palm stretched out before going back into a standing position making the man smile.

 _'_ _Nicely done.'_ Chiriku smiled, "That's enough for today, both of you wash up and get ready for meditation."

"Yes, Chiriku-san." Naruto bowed before walking over to Sora stretching his hand out, "Your getting better."

Sora snorted before taking the blonde's hand, "Yeah, well just you wait! One of these days I'll definitely best you!" he grinned.

Naruto smiled underneath his mask, "I look forward to it."

Sora grinned making Chiriku relax seeing the boy grin and bond with someone his own age. When Sora came here his heart was filled with one emotion. Revenge. Ninja Monks don't believe in vengeance, but sometimes its not all that easy to just disregard such feelings especially when a close loved one you used to know is involved. He promised he would keep the secret of what happened to Sora's father a secret to his grave and if things go his way then he will continue to do so. He watched both boys leave to wash up before going to the meditation chamber.

The bald man closed his eyes, _'I hope to Rikudō Sennin that these two will find their own light to counter the hatred of this world.'_

* * *

Sora sighed as he had half his face submerged in the warm water blowing up bubbles before lifting it out of the water, "Pwua! This feels awesome!" he looked over at Naruto and nearly face planted in the water seeing the blond had a white cloth covering the lower part of his face, "What the hell are you doing?!" he exclaimed.

Naruto gave him a questioning look as if not understanding what he was talking about making Sora sigh, "Why are you wearing that white thing? You can just take it off here y'know, its just us."

The blonde blinked before taking the white cloth off the bottom half of his face revealing whisker marks, "Force of habit. I wear a mask to cover the lower part of my face all the time while I'm in Konoha."

Sora grumbled as he leaned back, "Yeah…I have to cover my right arm even if I'm here in the temple." He lifted up his right arm just staring at it, "I still can't believe we've got some fox sealed inside us both."

Naruto said nothing as he simply let Sora talk. He had a secret he didn't want to tell Sora yet not knowing how he would react so he's been keeping it to himself.

Sora clenched his clawed fist, "Hey, Naruto…"

"Hm?"

Sora gave the blonde the most determined look he'd ever seen, "I…I want to become the best Ninja Monk that surpasses all the others!"

Naruto closed his eyes before smiling, "I know you will. When you do, I'll support you from the shadows."

Sora grinned before wrapping an arm around the blonde's shoulder, "I knew you'd agree with me!"

"Always." Naruto said honestly.

Sora stood up, "Come on, let's go do that boring meditation stuff." He got out of the bath and Naruto followed after him. If one would look closely through the steam of the bath one would see that the scars the young blonde boy had received from the drunken villagers was no more, and while the physical scars may be gone the psychological scars still remain.

 **Location-Fire Temple's Meditation Room**

Naruto and Sora sat down lotus style before Chiriku who sat in the same position. The room was dark and candles were lit all around them creating a circle. Both boys had their eyes closed as they relaxed their minds like Chiriku asked them too. Speaking of which the man was staring at them both with a proud expression, Sora may complain about certain things but he took his training seriously, and while Naruto never complained about the ninja monk's way he was determined to become a Sacred Monk's Guard.

A Sacred Monk's Guard is the equivalent to the Twelve Ninja Guards who protect the Fire Daimyō. Sacred Monk Guard's are trained just as hard as Ninja Monk's and the reason for this is because out of all of the Five Great Shinobi Nations only five special individuals are chosen by the Shōgun himself to handle things that normal ninja's can't. There are a total of Five Sacred Warrior Monk's that are spread throughout the nations. In Tsuchi no Kuni (The Land of Earth) the Sacred Warrior Monk of the Tsuchi no Tera (Earth Temple)-Benkei, Kaminari no Kuni (The Land of Lightning) the Sacred Warrior Monk of the Kaminari no Tera (Lightning Temple)-Abe, Mizu no Kuni (The Land of Water) the Sacred Warrior Monk of the Mizu no Tera (Water Temple)-Kana, Kaze no Kuni (The Land of Wind) the Sacred Warrior Monk of the Kaze no Tera (Wind Temple)-Aijin, and Hi no Kuni (The Land of Fire) the Sacred Warrior Monk of the Hi no Tera (Fire Temple)-Eisai. The Sacred Warrior Monks are very powerful warriors that their power equals that of a Kage making them individuals not to be trifled with. Their power is so great that it's sought after by others which is why the Shōgun created the Sacred Monk's Warrior Guards, these individuals are trained by the very monks they are assigned to protect. Chiriku couldn't help but feel saddened by the fact that Naruto was determined to become one at such a young age, but he knew why the boy wanted to be one. It wasn't just because of the kindness that was given to him by Eisai, the boy wanted to be strong enough to protect something or someone. For such a small child to have the look of a warrior so early in his young life made his heart feel such sadness.

Unknown of the older Monk's conflicting thoughts, Naruto's mind went elsewhere to meet his companion. Opening his eye within his mind he arrived at a grassy plane that was surrounded by a lake with lit up candles that were floating in the water. Hearing the soft breaths of his companion he walked towards the noise and sure enough he found his fox companion sleeping while leaning its head on its folded arms making the blonde smile. He decided to leave his companion to sleep but was stopped by his voice.

 **"** **What do you want?"** it opened one eye.

Naruto sat down on the grass facing the fox, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

 **"** **Hmph, I wasn't sleeping."**

Naruto smiled at the blatant lie, "If you say so, Kurama."

Kurama snorted at the blonde, **"Are you meditating again?"**

"Yeah, can I sit on your head?" Naruto asked politely.

Kurama sighed seeing the brat give him that puppy eye look, normally he would dismiss such a thing but this boy's puppy dog eye trick was just too powerful to ignore, **"Do whatever you want."**

Feeling a sense of accomplishment he stood up and walked over to the fox before jumping up on it landing on its head, sitting down on it lotus style with a pleased expression, "Your body temperature's really warm."

Kurama smirked, **"Obviously since I'm the strongest of all the Bijū."**

Naruto chuckled in response, "I know."

 **"** **By the way, I saw you break that little weakling's arm without a second thought. I'm impressed."** Kurama told him.

"He was harassing a girl who did nothing wrong, and he tried to hit me when I stopped him so I retaliated." Naruto stated calmly.

Kurama bellowed out laughing at the blunt way his host explained how he broke some stupid brats arm, **"Did the brat cry and wail?"**

"He did cry out when I broke his arm and held it to try and lessen the pain." Naruto recalled.

Kurama snorted, **"So you did take my advice and started showing why those weak-willed fools should never mess with you ever again."**

Naruto nodded, "Yep. If their willing to use violence against me then I'll retaliate and defend myself. I refuse to be weak anymore."

Kurama closed his eyes remembering how he had first met his jailor, it was right after that monk Eisai brought him to the Fire Temple after he received a vicious beating from those drunken idiots.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Kurama stared down at the boy before him who looked lost and confused about the world and himself. It was pathetic actually to see such an expression on the boy's face as the child stood before him looking down at his feet not even terrified of him. That just goes to show just how much that assault affected him._

 _With a snort he spoke bluntly to the child,_ _ **"Your weak."**_

 _The boy's whole body flinched as he said those blunt but true words. He would not baby him and not comfort him._

 ** _"_** ** _Letting them hurt you means your weak. If you don't want that to happen again then get stronger."_** _Kurama told him._

 _Naruto finally lifted his head up to look at the giant fox with teary eyes, "But…how? How do I become strong…?"_

 _Kurama snorted,_ _ **"How should I know? Figure it out for yourself, or is your tiny little brain not able to comprehend such an obvious answer?"**_

 _Wiping the tears from his eyes he closed his eyes then made a serious look surprising the fox, "Then…I'll get stronger! Strong enough to protect myself, the nice man who saved me, and…and I'll protect you!" before the fox could say anything the boy turned around and ran away seemingly out of his mindscape leaving a stunned Kurama behind._

 ** _"_** ** _Hmph, big words for a puny human. Can you back them up I wonder?"_** _Kurama said._

 ** _Flashback End_**

True to the boy's word he confronted the man that saved him and requested he be trained to become strong enough to protect what he wants to. The man agreed to it and started training him to be a Monk's Guard something he hadn't seen since Hashirama Senju's time. After the boy got the hang of the training regimen he came back into his mind via meditation and told him with a happy expression.

 ** _Flashback Again_**

 ** _"_** ** _So your back."_** _Kurama stared at the happy boy._

 _Naruto nodded, "Tou-chan said he'll train me to be his guard!"_

 _Kurama raised a nonexistent brow,_ _ **"Tou-chan?"**_

 _"_ _He said I'm his son now! Thank you…um…?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion as to what to call the fox before him._

 _Kurama looked away in a huff,_ _ **"Don't give me that expected look. I'll be damned if I tell you my name."**_

 _"_ _You really won't tell me?" the boy's face sounded sad._

 _Kurama looked at him in the corner of his eye to tell the boy off but froze when he saw the blonde give him those eyes…he had seen those eyes before! They were the infamous…Puppy Eye's! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, a thousand times no! He will not give in to those will breaking eyes, he was the Kyūbi and the Kyūbi bowed to no man, especially a child! Closing its eyes so to shield himself from those pleading little eyes, taking a chance he peaked one eye open to see the boy was still giving him that look!_

 _Lowering his head in resignation to those damn pleading eyes of his he told the stubborn brat his name,_ _ **"Kurama…"**_

 _Naruto beamed as the fox told him his name, "Thank you Kurama! For giving me advice when I didn't know what to do, thank you!"_

 ** _"_** ** _I wasn't giving you advice,"_** _Kurama muttered,_ _ **"I just refuse to have a weak host who can't even defend himself."**_

 _Naruto merely grinned in response._

 ** _Flashback End_**

Kurama snorted softly at the memory, despite the brat knowing his name he didn't ask for anything except to simply talk whenever he came into his mindscape.

"Kurama, what do you think of Konoha?" Naruto wondered.

 **"** **A worthless place with worthless humans."** Kurama answered.

"Ah, I see." Naruto said, "What about the monks?"

Kurama thought about it, "Their not annoying, but I don't care for them all that much."

"I figured." Naruto said.

 **"** **Hmph, you do realize that Hiruzen-brat will make you shinobi to try and prove something to the rest of those wasted flesh."** Kurama pointed out.

Naruto sighed, "I already figured that, as much as I don't want to be a shinobi and would rather be a ninja monk instead and stay here at the temple I have no choice."

 **"** **What do you mean? What did that monk say to you?"** Kurama questioned.

"Nothing yet, but I think he's going to tell me to be a shinobi. Maybe as a cover or something, I'm not too sure." Naruto thought about it.

 **"** **That monk doesn't trust that place after what happened to you, that village has a darkness that's hidden beneath it that only certain humans know about it. Three brats come to mind."** Kurama voiced his thoughts.

"The three elders, Danzō Shimura, Koharu Utatane, and Homura Mitokado," Naruto named them, "I overheard tou-chan talking about them once when he was meeting Bansai-san in the meditation room, though I've never met them even once." Naruto recalled the whole conversation. If those three were the cause of his father's worries then he would deal with them.

 **"** **Those three, huh?"** Kurama remembered them all too well. When Kushina-the boy's mother came to Konoha as a child those three demanded to know everything about her background information and found out she had him sealed inside her. Kurama wasn't stupid when it came to human politics, they wanted Kushina to become their human weapon but that Hiruzen-brat wouldn't let them.

"They must be bad news if both you and tou-chan have such a reaction towards them. I'll watch them very closely without them noticing." Naruto said.

 **"** **Watch that Danzō-brat, he's crafty."** Kurama warned. He'll be damned if that little bastard try to take control over him and use him as a weapon.

"I'll keep that in mind," Naruto stood up then jumped down landing softly on the grass, "I'll be going now." He waved to his companion.

 **"** **Yeah, yeah, by all means leave so I can get back to my nap."** Kurama dismissed him closing his eyes to go back to sleep. Naruto wasted no time in leaving sensing that on the outside he was being called by the current Head Monk Chiriku.

Naruto's opened eyes locked onto the Head Monk Chiriku, he also noticed Sora had opened his eyes as well. Meditation hour must be over then.

Chiriku eyed them both with a nod, "Meditation hour is over now, the both of you are free to leave. Naruto, Eisai wants to see you about something important so go see him. Sora, meet me outside for training."

"Yes, Chiriku-sama." Both boys bowed their heads before leaving the Meditation Room. Sora headed over to the training area while Naruto went to go meet up with his father.

* * *

Naruto spotted his father waiting for him in one of the temple rooms, sliding the door closed he walked up to the man before sitting down facing him, "You wanted to see me, tou-chan?"

Eisai smiled, "Yes I did, there's something important we need to discuss, Naruto."

Not wanting to interrupt the boy said nothing and waited for the man to speak.

"I have a feeling that Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime will send you off to the Academy in order for you to become a shinobi." Eisai informed.

Naruto showed no outward reaction but inwardly he was surprised by how right Kurama was about the Hokage wanting him to join the Ninja Academy to become a shinobi, _'Looks like Kurama was right.'_

Eisai continued, "Naruto, tell me honestly how do you feel about the Sandaime?"

Naruto closed his eyes before opening them, "He's kindhearted and strong. When I was still living at the orphanage he checked in on me all the time and brought me to a place that served good ramen. He really cares about me. I hate to have to keep this from him…but I can't just betray you either."

Eisai smiled, _'Such a sweet son I have!'_ he swooned inwardly, "I understand your inner turmoil and don't worry, when the time is right we will reveal everything to the Sandaime but not right now. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Naruto nodded.

"Good. This also a mission I'm giving you while your there. Will you do it?" Eisai questioned.

"I will!" Naruto gave him a determined look.

Eisai brought out three pictures and slid them over by his son. The blonde boy took all three in his hand, "These three…"

"That's right, I want you to watch these three individuals and report back to me. Their names are Danzō Shimura, Koharu Utatane, and Homura Mitokado, but you already know their names don't you?" Eisai informed.

Naruto nodded, "I know of them. Kurama doesn't like them and warned me about Danzō. He said that he'll try to make me into a weapon."

Eisai narrowed his eyes, "Kurama is correct. From what I've gathered about the man myself he has a program that trains orphans and makes them into emotionless soldiers. In truth, his program is called ROOT and he kidnaps the orphans training them to become tools for the sake of Konoha."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, _'To think that people like him exist! Kidnapping them and making them into weapons is so cruel!'_

"I can feel your emotions Naruto. What that man is doing is indeed wrong, and he will get his comeuppance, this I promise you." Eisai told the boy.

Naruto calmed down at the calm voice of his adoptive father, "…I understand."

"Now, your orders are to observe these three to see if their doing any suspicious activity or something worth mentioning and report it back to me. I don't have to tell you to be careful." Eisai explained.

Naruto put the pictures down, "If one of them approaches me…what do I do?"

"There's a possibility Danzō will try to approach you when you are alone, but from what I see you have ANBU bodyguards that worry for your safety so make sure their with you at all times." Eisai said.

"I will, tou-chan." Naruto told him.

Eisai smiled, "Now that we have that out of the way…time for training."

Naruto sported smirk underneath his mask, "I'm ready."

* * *

Naruto stepped out of the tree that he and his father took to get to the Fire Temple arriving back in Konoha. If the Genjutsu worked then the ANBU will report to the Hokage that he went into the Forest of Death. Before he could take a single step three ANBU appeared before him. Giving a small smile at their arrival he greeted them.

"Neko-san, Karasu-san, Tenzō-san." Naruto greeted.

Karasu leaned down before the boy, "Naruto, why did you go into the Forest of Death?"

Naruto tilted his head, "I wanted to train there without any noise. There were no animals out there to disturb me since its winter."

Karasu chuckled softly and rubbed the boy's head, "Regardless of your reasons you can't go in there without us. While its true the animals are sleeping because of the snow, you still need to be more aware of your surroundings. There's no telling what other… unsavory things might lurk in the forest." He was referring to a hawk that was lurking around the village.

Naruto knew who the ANBU member was talking about. Danzō Shimura. _'Even the ANBU don't like him.'_ He thought.

"I'm sorry." Naruto apologized.

Neko spoke this time, "Just let us know next time, okay?"

Naruto nodded in understanding but inwardly he knew he wouldn't be able to do that. But for now he'll comply to what they want and keep them around to ward off Danzō. He was brought out of his thoughts when his stomach grumbled, "I'm hungry."

He could feel all three of them smiling at him as he said those words. Out of all the ANBU these three were the nicest.

* * *

Naruto eye smiled at Teuchi as he placed his bowl of ramen before him, the three ANBU members brought him to Ichiraku since he was hungry. As soon as they brought him here they took off. Teuchi and Ayame were happy to see him. When he was wandering around for food the old man spotted the dirty boy and gave him free ramen to eat. He remembered crying tears of gratitude for their kindness.

Splitting his chopsticks apart he wasted no time in eating his ramen but at a slower pace than what he did the first time he tried some. As soon as he was finished with his first bowl there was a sound behind him as another customer had come in and knew exactly who that person was.

"Welcome, Hokage-sama!" Teuchi greeted.

Hiruzen greeted the man in return as his eyes zeroed in on Naruto his pseudo-grandson and took a seat next to him as Teuchi brought him another bowl. He was still curious as to what possessed the boy to wear a face mask like Kakashi, he even asked the man but he claimed he had no idea what brought it on. A part of him believed the child was hiding the lower part of his face because of the villagers. Shaking his head of unpleasant thoughts he smiled at the boy, "How are you doing today, Naruto?"

Naruto finished his second bowl much to the astonishment of the old man who didn't even notice the blonde had taken his mask off and eaten while the old man was lost in thought. Even Teuchi and Ayame were surprised not having seen him remove his mask, "I'm fine." The boy said.

"I was worried when the ANBU said you went into the Forest of Death, going there is very dangerous." Hiruzen told the boy.

"Mm. Karasu told me that if I want to go back there next time I should make sure they see me going in there." Naruto said getting his third bowl.

"Well their right," Hiruzen chuckled as he ordered something from Teuchi then turned back to the boy seeing he finished his third bowl just that quickly, "The next time you want to train there you should make sure they see you so they make sure nothing harmful comes near you."

"I know that already, Hokage-jiji. I'll let them know next time." Naruto said as Teuchi brought a fourth bowl to him. He really hated having to keep his orders from his father from the old man, but he had no choice. This was a secret he would keep from the old until it was time to reveal it to him.

Having left Ichiraku to head back to his apartment complex, the one the old man gave him, Naruto put both his wooden swords down on the bed then sat on it himself. Leaning on his back he stared at the ceiling remembering the words he spoke to his father.

 _"_ _I…I want to get stronger! Strong enough to protect what I care about! I want…I want to protect you! That's why," he picked up the two wooden swords that were leaning against the wall and held them both in his hands, "I'll be your sword!"_

He meant what he said. He would protect the man that saved him and took care of him. Becoming a Sacred Warrior's Monk's Guard would be hard but he wouldn't give up! He swore on it!

 _-To be continued-_

* * *

 **Next Time** **: {Becoming a Shinobi}**


	2. Becoming a Shinobi

Naruto stared outside the window of the Academy building as the rest of the children around him talked amongst themselves. He was sitting in the back of the class next to a boy with spiky hair that was in a ponytail. The boy's name was Shikamaru Nara. He'd investigated the Nara clan as well as all other clan's here in the village well known and non-well known. The Nara clan is known for their famous Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Possession Jutsu) that allows them capture their enemies by their shadows and control their bodies. Their also part of the famous Ino-Shika-Cho formation that symbolizes the bond and friendship between the clans. He sent the information about how many clans reside in Konoha and the potential clan heirs to his father Eisai. The man thanked him for the information and said to try and have fun while at the Academy.

 _'_ _Even if you say that…'_ Naruto eyed some of his classmates with an impassive expression, _'I'm not sure how to interact with them unlike Sora; also I'm sure their parents told them not to come near me. Well…that's not actually a bad thing really. I like it when it's quiet.'_ His eyes then landed on that boy, the same boy who bullied Hinata during the winter season, Hibachi he thinks his name was. The boy's arm seems to have healed but he could still see he was having difficulty moving it like he did before. He noticed Hinata was here too, their eyes met for a split second and she turned away with a small blush on her face. Such a shy little thing. Sighing in boredom he decided to read the book his father got him as he waited for their sensei to arrive.

Hinata watched him as he was reading his book ignoring his surroundings, as he seemed to be lost in land of words. She also noticed he brought his wooden swords with him and wondered if he was skilled in Kenjutsu. Since the day they first met she decided to become stronger so that next time he wont have to protect her…she would be able to protect her self and the people she cares about. And maybe…even him, but she wanted to get to know him first. She didn't know where he went after he left with that monk, but when she saw him again she saw how some of the villagers would glare at him, ignore him, and would even say awful things to his face when he would walk by them. She was able to pick up a constant repeated word, 'Demon brat.' There were times when parent would lead their children away from him as he passed by them. Her heart felt for him, but she noticed that he didn't even react to the villagers and simply ignored them as he walked around lost in thought. It was then that she wanted to get to know him. The real him. Maybe the time in the Academy would allow her to do just that. She turned her attention towards the front as two male Chunin's walked in, _'I want to know more about you…Naruto-kun.'_

* * *

Naruto found attending the Academy to be insightful somewhat. He could sense the emotions of both the grown males before him, the one Chunin Iruka didn't seem to hate him, but he didn't trust him either. The other one Mizuki outright hate him but he didn't really care how the male felt about him. He felt something sinister coming off from him too…meaning he would need to be watched.

"Now then," Iruka stopped writing on the board, "Can someone explain to me about the Five Great Shinobi Countries?"

Some of the kids shifted their eyes around the room nervously wondering who would answer the question. Some were expecting Sasuke to answer the question; Shikamaru who was sitting next to Naruto had his head down asleep not even bothering to try and answer and would rather just take a nap in class.

Iruka smiled nervously, "Anybody…?"

Mizuki saw Naruto was reading his book and decided to call him out, "Naruto, would you like to answer?" he sneered inwardly at the demon brat.

The blonde in question still read his book as he answered the question, "The Five Great Shinobi Countries are the largest countries that are led by governmental leaders, known as the Daimyō who are in charge of ruling their individual nations solely through a monarch-like government. The countries are divided equally on an unknown continent to create balance in the shinobi world. Tsuchi no Kuni (Land of Earth) in the Northwest, Kaminari no Kuni (Land of Lightning) in the Northeast, Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water) in the East, Kaze no Kuni (Land of Sand) in the Southwest, and Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) which is located in the center of it all," he flipped a page, "They also have discussions in politics as well as trade between shinobi nations. These nations have powerful shinobi villages such as, Iwagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, Sunagakure, and Konohagakure. These villages also have a strong Kage as the village head, the Tsuchikage, Raikage, Mizukage, Kazekage, and Hokage." he flipped another page ignoring the stunned looks he was receiving from the other students, even Shikamaru had woken up at some point having heard the long explanation about the Five Great Shinobi Countries and stared at him. Even Iruka and Mizuki were stunned but for entirely different reasons. For Iruka, it was because he didn't expect such a long and calm explanation coming from a child, and Mizuki…well he wasn't expecting the boy to know anything at all and wanted to humiliate him in front of everyone. Plan failed.

Iruka coughed into his fist, "That's correct. Good explanation Naruto." He smiled.

Naruto lifted his head from the book to nod at the man before going back to reading having been completely sucked into the land of fiction.

 _'_ _This is a really good book! I think tou-chan said it was a four part series, as soon as I've finished this I'll request for the next volume!'_ Naruto thought with excitement.

The whole lecture time Naruto never lifted his head from his book as he was asked to answer more questions by Mizuki. The silver haired man was inwardly seething as his attempts to embarrass the demon brat was failing and to add insult to injury the boy didn't even flinch or get nervous when answering the questions he was called on to answer. Naruto knew what the man was trying to do and instead of passing off the questions on Shikamaru or anyone else in the class he simply answered them all the while never looking up from his book. To be perfectly honest he was enjoying himself as he played with silver haired Chunin. He was having way too much fun with this. Inwardly he could hear Kurama laughing at the man all the while complimenting him on his flawless way of embarrassing the idiot.

Eisai's influence was definitely rubbing off on him.

* * *

Iruka brought the kids outside, "Okay class, for today we're going to work on your accuracy skills by throwing shuriken at the targets pinned to the trees you see before you. Now there are 10 targets, don't be disappointed if you don't hit all of them, okay?"

"Yes, Iruka-sensei!" the class said in unison.

Naruto didn't want to but he had to put his book away for this part of the lesson. It was no trouble he could always go back to reading it later. Bookmarking it he decided to see who would be going first. He wasn't surprised when the first one to go was Sasuke Uchiha. The Uchiha clan has been in the village since the very beginning, since it was founded by both Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. The Uchiha clan was well known for their Sharingan and powerful Genjutsu abilities, but the Sharingan was mostly known for copying any jutsu by simply seeing it. They can also copy a person's Taijutsu and make it their own. It was part of the Three Great Dōjutsu along with the Byakugan and Rinnegan. If he wasn't mistaken, Karasu was part of the Uchiha clan; he just didn't know his real name.

He watched as Sasuke managed to hit 9 out of the 10 targets making the females around him blush and cry out his name. Loud and Annoying. He did however notice Hinata was not among those crying out the Uchiha's name, instead she was glancing at him from time to time with a small blush on her face. It was almost…cute. The boy's around him though scoffed, well the male clan heirs didn't. The civilian males however didn't like the fact that the boy got a 9 out of 10, almost a perfect score.

Iruka nodded his head in approval, "Great job Sasuke, not bad for your first try."

Sasuke nodded his head at the praise as he took his place back with the boy's. Another scoff was heard, but it was loud enough to hear this time. Naruto knew exactly who it came from. Hibachi.

"Whatever, it wasn't all that great. He's just showing off." Hibachi scoffed as he took a step forward, "Watch this!" he threw ten shuriken's at the targets only for them to bounce off and almost hit some of the students making them scramble away so they wouldn't get hit.

"Hibachi, that's dangerous!" Iruka yelled.

Hibachi didn't seem to hear him though as he got out more shuriken, "Damn…once more!" he threw ten more shuriken only for the same thing to happen again and make the students run for cover, and to make things worse one almost hit Hinata. The girl shut her eyes tightly as she waited for the projectile to his her…but it never did. Opening her eyes slowly she saw a hand right in her face and two fingers were holding the shuriken just inches from her face. She saw that the owner of that hand belonged to Naruto; he had saved her yet again.

Naruto dropped the shuriken and turned to Hibachi who was about to throw more shuriken at the targets, but the blonde didn't let him. Reaching the boy quickly he tripped him making the bully fall on his face. Hibachi got up and glared at him, "What's your problem?!" he yelled.

Naruto simply inclined his head around the field making Hibachi look too. A blush of embarrassment appeared on the boy's as he saw that the projectiles he threw were all over the place and would have hit someone, like Hinata if Naruto hadn't stopped him.

Iruka sighed, "Hibachi you fail for this course. Please just stand back in line."

Hibachi didn't need to be told twice as he took his place back in boy's line as did Naruto. Iruka was glad the blonde had stopped the boy and was impressed with the speed he'd shown when he grabbed that shuriken preventing it from hitting Hinata in the face, then appearing before Hibachi tripping him to make him stop.

"Okay, Naruto Uzumaki please step forward." Iruka called out.

Naruto said nothing as he approached to stand in the middle facing the targets. Taking his own shuriken that his father got for him he got ready to take aim when a voice stopped him.

"Naruto, why aren't you using the shuriken I gave you?" Mizuki questioned but you could see it in his eyes that he was trying to mess with the boy again.

Naruto gave him a cool stare, "The ones you gave me were defective, so I'm using my own." He said turning his attention back to the targets. Wasting no time he took aim at all of them but unlike Hibachi he hit all the targets. Nodding to Iruka he took his place back with the boy's. During his training with the monk's they taught him accuracy, history, mathematics, and science. He was still having some trouble with both mathematics and science but when it came to history, accuracy, Taijutsu, and other areas he was okay.

"Excellent work, Naruto!" Iruka was impressed with the boy's accuracy, but another part of him was wondering why Mizuki gave the boy defective shuriken. Hopefully the man wasn't trying to be malicious by interfering with the boy's studies. He glanced over at the females and saw some of them didn't appreciate the fact the boy had gotten a perfect score and not Sasuke making him sigh. These girls will become kunoichi in the near future yet here they are fawning over Sasuke instead of paying attention. He noticed however that not all girls were staring at Sasuke, Hinata Hyūga for example was staring at Naruto with a dreamy expression on her face making him chuckle inwardly.

 _'_ _That's just cute. Good luck, Hinata.'_ Iruka encouraged.

After getting the shuriken throwing practice out of the way it was time for Taijutsu practice. He told the student that they will be paired up with someone, whoever leaves the ring is out, or goes down is out. Iruka called out the pairs that will be fighting against each other. He randomly chose which student would fight whom; so far the results weren't all that bad. The next pair he called was Sasuke and he was against a civilian boy and as expected the Uchiha won making the girls except Hinata go crazy for him.

"Okay next pair, Naruto Uzumaki and Hibachi." Iruka called out.

Naruto calmly walked over by the ring facing the same boy whose arm he broke over the winter season. Judging by the smirk on the boy's face he seemed to remember what happened. No matter. Hibachi was smirking at the prospect of beating up the runt that broke his arm. His mother had gone to complain to the Hokage about the demon child attacking her son, only to have her complaint thrown back in her face as Hiashi Hyūga was there and demanded to know why her son was bullying his daughter knowing full well she was from the Hyūga clan. After that his mother scolded him and said this will teach him a lesson. Hibachi was just itching for a chance to get payback on the runt and the time was now.

"Make the Seal of Confrontation." Iruka told them.

Both boys did, Hibachi was getting impatient and wanted get started already. Naruto stared at his opponent calmly. If there was one thing the monks taught him is that one must always be calm and keep an open mind.

"Begin!" Iruka gave them the signal.

Hibachi wasted no time in charging at the blonde, when he finally reached him he sent a punch at the blonde's face only for him move his head out of the way, get behind him and kick him in the rear making Hibachi fall forward and land on his face. The class snickered as they saw him fall down on his face. Hibachi got back up red faced and came at Naruto again, this time trying to kick him in the stomach but the blond merely ducked and tripped the boy again making him land on his back this time. Iruka had sweat-dropped at his point. It was obvious Naruto was toying with the boy, for what reason he had no idea.

At this point Hibachi was getting really pissed off but before he could do anything Naruto attacked this time. Closing the distance between them quickly the blonde sent a palm strike to the boy's gut sending him flying out of the ring and landing hard on the ground. Hibachi was groaning as he lay there on his back.

Iruka called it, "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Hinata smiled as the boy won. She might have been a little worried since Hibachi was a bit taller than Naruto but size didn't matter to the masked blonde because he defeated him.

* * *

Mizuki was seething mad in his office. All his attempts in embarrassing the brat had failed. He tried to embarrass him by making him answer questions but that didn't work, next he tried to sabotage his equipment gear but that didn't work, and he even bribed Hibachi into getting payback on the boy for breaking his arm and that still didn't work!

"Dammit!" he growled clenching his fists, "Nothing phases that damn freak! There's gotta be something!" he sighed, "Whatever, as soon as I get orders from Orochimaru-sama's spy I'm out of here! And I'll kill that demon brat!" unknown to the ranting man he was being watched by Naruto Uzumaki who was perched on a tree branch. He was close enough to hear what the man was saying because he left the window open. Naruto thought he misheard when the man said the name Orochimaru but he didn't mishear him at all.

 _'_ _Orochimaru…tou-chan said he's one of the Densetsu no Sannin (Legendary Three Ninja). There's him, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. So he's working for Orochimaru then? I should tell tou-chan about this.'_ He thought vanishing from the area.

Naruto appeared at the Academy's entrance and left heading to his apartment complex to report what he found out, _'Mizuki mentioned that Orochimaru had a spy here in the village and that he was waiting on that spy's orders. I wonder if Hokage-jiji knows?'_

 ** _"_** ** _Who cares if he does or doesn't know? If that fool tries something then all you have to do eliminate him." Kurama voiced his opinion._**

 _'_ _Your right, but I want to wait what tou-chan has to say first. I'll know what to do from there.'_ Naruto said.

 ** _"_** ** _It was entertaining watching you embarrass that fool. He'll most likely keep targeting you through other means." Kurama warned._**

 _'_ _I know. My goal isn't to be noticed actually and would rather be unnoticeable but he's making that difficult.'_ Naruto said honestly.

 ** _"_** ** _Standing out is nothing more but pure idiocy to me. Why would humans go out of their way to be noticed by other humans?" Kurama scoffed._**

 _'_ _For many reasons. To seek attention, acknowledgment, or recognition. In the past I would have wanted the same thing and would succeed in making myself look like an idiot. If tou-chan hadn't come when he did…'_ Naruto trailed off.

 ** _"_** ** _Stop that. I've told you once before already that remembering what happened that day is a waste of time, besides the idiots are dead anyway." Kurama told the boy._**

 _'_ _I know you did. I'll stop thinking about it now.'_ Naruto assured him.

 ** _Kurama's sensed something, "Naruto…"_**

 _'_ _I've sensed them for awhile now,'_ Naruto said feeling three individuals following him, _"Kagura Shingan (Mind's Eye of the Kagura)."_ The blonde muttered. Naruto sensed that there were indeed three individuals following him, and they weren't shinobi either. Their chakra coils are nonexistent making them civilians.

 _'_ _I take it their hostile?'_ Naruto guessed.

 ** _"_** ** _That's right. What are you going to do?" Kurama questioned._**

Naruto smiled underneath his mask, _'You'll see.'_

About 5 more minutes the civilians that were still following Naruto saw him turn down an alley, knowing that one led to a dead end they smirked followed after him planning to hurt the boy, but when they reached the alley he was nowhere in sight.

"He's not here!"

"Where'd he go?!"

"There's no way he could just disappear like that!"

If they had been paying more attention then they would have realized that Naruto was standing above them just staring down at the three civilians with an indifferent expression before taking off via rooftops.

 _'_ _Waste of time.'_ Naruto thought.

 ** _"_** ** _It's good that monk taught you useful things like that wall walking technique." Kurama said._**

 _'_ _Actually it was originally the tree climbing technique, the hardest for me to do was the water walking one. Remember how many times I fell in?'_ Naruto remembered the first time he tried it he fell in the river and Eisai went to get him out.

 ** _Kurama howled with laughter at the memory finding it completely hilarious! "I remember that! Seeing you fall in the water became humorous to me!"_**

Naruto chuckled not at all offended by his companions words, _'Are there anymore individuals I should avoid?'_

 ** _"_** ** _I don't sense anymore humans with malicious intent. Your fine, but watch your back." Kurama informed._**

 _'_ _I will.'_ Naruto landed on the ground and resumed walking towards his apartment complex but he kept his senses active just in case.

"Oh!"

He stopped in his track as he saw a red tomato roll right towards him, only stopping when it hit his foot. Picking up the fruit he lifted his head and saw a fair-skinned woman with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron worn over it. She was carrying around five grocery bags and one had busted open allowing all of the tomatoes to fall out of it. Not saying a word he walked over to the woman and began picking the rest of the red fruit's up not seeing her stunned but grateful look as she smiled softly at the boy as he picked up the run away tomatoes.

Having picked up all of them he turned to the woman having a handful of tomatoes in his arms. She was smiling at him, not a fake one either, but a real sincere kind smile.

"Thank you so much." She thanked.

Naruto simply nodded his head in response making her giggle, "The silent type are we? You remind me of Itachi."

Naruto merely tilted his head in confusion.

"He's my oldest son," she clarified, "My youngest is Sasuke. Have you heard of him?"

Naruto nodded.

"I see." She said.

Naruto walked over to the woman passing by her before stopping and turning his head back a little staring at her. She blinked then giggled again in amusement, "You'll walk me home? How kind of you, good sir." She joked.

Naruto gave her an eye smile in return as they both began walking towards her home. The woman looked down at the blonde boy, "Thank you for doing this, I hope I'm not taking you away from anything."

Naruto shook his head in denial. He wasn't in a hurry to report to his father so he didn't mind doing this for the nice woman.

"Your such a sweetheart, my name is Mikoto Uchiha. What's yours?" Mikoto asked.

Naruto contemplated whether he should tell her his name or not, but he saw no harm in it, "Naruto…Uzumaki."

Mikoto's smile didn't change, if anything it became a fond smile as she closed her eyes for a brief moment remembering a certain red head woman with purple eyes with a bright and cheerful smile, "Naruto Uzumaki…what a strong name."

"Thank you." Naruto mumbled.

They walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence. The blonde found the woman to be warm and kind. He could hear Kurama growling the whole time not liking the fact that the woman was an Uchiha.

 **Uchiha Compound**

Mikoto and Naruto arrived at the compound pretty quickly. Naruto was surprised there were no guards stationed in front of the place. Very different from the Hyūga clan who have guards stationed outside the compound. Stopping at the gate Naruto was fully prepared to leave but he couldn't just take the tomatoes with him, so what to do?

"Come inside for a little while, I still need to thank you kind sir." Mikoto winked.

Naruto blinked before nodding slowly following the woman inside the compound. There was one thing Naruto noticed as he followed Mikoto to the compound, one thing he noticed was that the Uchiha's were off in the far corner of Konoha away from everyone else.

 _'_ _Does it have something to do with Kurama being controlled into attacking the village by that orange masked Uchiha?'_ Naruto remembered the conversation he and Kurama had one day. It was about why the fox attacked Konoha and the blonde found out that an advanced version of the Sharingan was enough to control the Bijū making Naruto tense. It was very clear to the blonde that the reason the Uchiha clan were so far away from the villagers were because of the three elders, isolating them from everyone else to probably keep surveillance. That would also explain why some of the villagers were uneasy about seeing him walking with Mikoto earlier too, probably thinking she'd take him here to be controlled but he sensed no malicious intent from her so it was fine.

Arriving at the house she slid the door open, "I'm back!" she announced.

Naruto heard heavy footsteps and figured it probably belonged to an older male. He was right when a man appeared. He had short, brown hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-coloured eyes, with visible creases below them. He wore a simple kimono with grey pants which had the clan's symbol on the back when not on duty. The blonde stared at the man as if sizing him up. The man was no threat he determined.

"Mikoto, your back," the man said then saw the blonde boy that was by her side and stared at him making the woman smile, "This is Naruto Uzumaki. He was nice enough to help me with the groceries after some tomatoes got away from me. Even walked me home like a gentlemen."

Naruto said nothing still staring at the tall man before him with a calm expression. The man was doing the same, after about 2 minutes the man closed his eyes with a sigh as if he was satisfied about something.

"I see," the man said, "Thank you for walking my wife home, I am Fugaku Uchiha."

Naruto dipped his head down a little, "Nice to meet you, Fugaku-sama. My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Fugaku was surprised by the boy's formality and calm demeanor. It almost reminded him of his oldest son Itachi. With a nod he turned around, "Come inside." He said walking away.

Mikoto smiled at Naruto and led him to the kitchen. He volunteered to put all of the groceries away much to Mikoto's amusement allowing him to do so while Fugaku was seated in the chair just watching him. When Naruto was done putting the groceries away he bowed to them both about to leave the kitchen but Fugaku's voice stopped him, "Hold on."

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks turning a questioning gaze towards the man. Fugaku stood up from his seat going over to the fridge, opening it and taking out a few tomatoes and other things the boy would need and put them in one of the grocery bags. Walking over to the silent boy he held the bag out for him to take, the blonde didn't hesitate to take it but not before giving him a questioning look once more.

Fugaku simply ruffled the boy's head, "Take those with you. Eating healthy is important."

Naruto was taken back by the affectionate tone in the man's voice but nodded his head in response, "Thank you." He said.

The Uchiha Head removed his hand from his head, "Be careful on your way home."

"Yes sir." Naruto said.

Mikoto gave him a cook book, "There are a few recipes in here you can try out."

Naruto took the brook gratefully, "I'll take care of it." He assured.

"Please do." She smiled.

Naruto bowed to them before leaving the kitchen, then the house, and out of the compound leaving the two Uchiha's standing there.

Fugaku closed his eyes, "He reminds me of him."

"Really? In my opinion he reminds me a lot of Kushina." Mikoto smiled fondly.

Fugaku flinched at the mention of the woman's name, having remembered the red heads feared yet well-known temper, "Let's just hope he doesn't inherit her fierce temper."

Mikoto giggled.

"We're back!" a young voice announced.

"That sounds like Sasuke, I'll go greet him while you two talk." Mikoto said gong off to greet her sons.

Fugaku sat back down in his chair waiting for his oldest to appear in the kitchen. He didn't have to wait long as Itachi stepped into the kitchen wearing civilian clothing this time instead of his normal ANBU attire.

"I've returned father." Itachi announced.

"So I see. Welcome home, son." Fugaku greeted.

Itachi sat in another chair facing his father, "You seem pleased about something father, did something happen?"

Fugaku huffed in amusement at his oldest. He could always tell what the older man was thinking, "You could say that. That young boy you've been assigned to watch is quite something indeed."

Itachi was completely surprised. He wasn't on guard duty today so he had no idea that Naruto had come here, "Why was he here?"

"Your mother had a small problem on her way over here and he helped her even walked her home." Fugaku found the whole thing to be amusing.

Itachi chuckled at the explanation, "I see. He didn't want to stay?"

"No, I believe the boy felt as though he didn't want to trouble us so he left. But not before putting the groceries away for your mother. Don't worry, we sent him off with some ingredients for him to make a healthy meal." Fugaku assured.

Itachi didn't know what to say. His father had never expressed much emotion or shown kindness to anyone outside the clan so he was quite surprised to hear his father willingly help Naruto by giving him some food. Showing a knowing smile he responded, "I see."

Fugaku closed is eyes with a grunt.

Sasuke and Mikoto chose that time to walk in, "Nii-san, tou-sama, what are you two talking about?"

"Nothing." Itachi smiled.

Sasuke pouted, "Hey, tell me."

Itachi motioned his brother to come over to him, once the boy was close enough Itachi poked his forehead with two fingers, "Some other time, okay?"

Sasuke rubbed his forehead still pouting

Itachi was still thinking about Naruto and hoped the clan wouldn't get any funny ideas in trying to use the boy.

* * *

Naruto set the bag down on the kitchen table before walking over to his bed. Lifting the pillow up he took out a seal that was different than the rest. It was a Communication Seal. To use a Communication Seal both user each need a seal then place their blood on it allowing them to communicate even if both individuals are far apart.

Naruto concentrated some chakra into the seal making it turn white, "This is Naruto Uzumaki, can you hear me?"

 _"_ _Eisai speaking. I hear you perfectly Naruto."_

"I have a report that's unrelated to the three elders." Naruto said.

 _"_ _Reports unrelated to the three elders is fine, so don't worry. What do you have to report?"_

"One of the academy teachers named Mizuki rank Chunin is waiting for orders from Orochimaru's spy that is currently in Konoha. I don't know the name of the spy, but I'm sure its either a shinobi or someone higher." Naruto reported.

 _"_ _Orochimaru, huh? I wonder what that little snake is up to? Describe this Mizuki fellow for me."_

"He despises me greatly. I could sense it. On my first day of the Academy he's tried to humiliate me by making me answer hard questions, which I wouldn't have been able to know had it not been for you. He also gave me defective shuriken but thanks to ones I received from Karasu it wasn't a problem." Naruto explained.

 _"_ _I see. Good to know you've picked something up from me when it comes to dealing with ill-mannered brats. What else do you have to report?"_

"I encountered both Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. Mikoto-san was having trouble with her groceries so I helped picked them up and walked her home where I met her husband and Clan Head Fugaku Uchiha. Both were very kind to me and gave me some food." Naruto said.

 _"_ _That's good. Have you had anymore problem with the villagers?"_

"While I was on my way here after leaving the Academy three civilians were following me with malicious intent. I managed to lose them before they could try anything." Naruto confessed.

 _"…"_

Naruto knew the reason why the man was so quiet. This happened once before back at the Fire Temple, it was the first time he was exposed to such high killing intent that it made him want to run away and hide somewhere.

 _"_ _Is that so…?"_

"I'm fine. They didn't do anything to me, and if they tried to then I'll be able to handle it." Naruto assured the man.

 _"…_ _I see then. Do make sure to be careful and make sure you keep training. I've gathered some scrolls and chakra paper while I was there the last time, I just sent them by using my summoning contract. It should be there soon. Also, if this Mizuki fellow keeps giving you trouble then you have free reign to mess with him as much as you like."_

"Got it."

 _"_ _Looks like that concludes your report. Talk to you soon."_

"Mm, talk to you soon, tou-chan." Naruto said as the Communication Seal stopped glowing white. Placing the seal down on the bed he went back over to the kitchen and opened the cook book Mikoto-san let him keep and found a recipe for tomatoes and other ingredients. Not wanting to waste time he started preparing the meal.

* * *

Washing the dishes and putting them up he went over to the window hearing something tap on the glass. Looking more closely he noticed it was one of his father's summons and opened the window for it to come in. Once the summoning bird was inside the room it placed the items down on the bed. Naruto saw they were elemental scrolls, containing the elements of Wind, Earth, Water, and Fire. He saw a chakra paper too, petting the bird's head he thanked it, "Thank you." The bird summon disappeared in a puff of smoke seeing its job was done.

There was a note attached to one of the scrolls prompting the boy to pick it up and read its contents.

 _Before you think about trying out any of the scrolls its important you use the chakra paper first to find out what your elemental affinity is. Once you know what your affinity is you can start working on using the scrolls. To see what your affinity is simply transfer some chakra to the chakra paper, if it cuts in half then you have a wind affinity, if it crumbles you have an earth affinity, if it crinkles you have a lightning affinity, and if it catches on fire you have a fire affinity. Good luck._

 _-Your father, Eisai._

Naruto put the note down picking up the chakra paper up and started channeling some of his chakra into the paper, and soon enough the paper split in half meaning he had a wind affinity.

Nodding to himself he picked up the scroll that had the words, "Fūton" written on it. His father must've taken these from the library here at some point, but there's no telling when.

"I'll make sure to work on them tomorrow after leaving the Academy." Naruto said.

* * *

The next day was different. Mizuki didn't try to embarrass him like last time seeing how it wasn't going to work on the blonde and left him alone for the rest of the day but that didn't mean he wasn't planning anything else. Naruto paid attention for the lecture course not having it in him to not pay attention. It was the physical discipline the monks gave him. Some of the stuff rubbed off on him more than he thought.

When the lecture course was over it was time to go outside and rest up, to either play or just simply relax. Once outside Naruto went up to a tree and jumped on the branches until he picked one that was just right and sat down on the branch simply staring out into the horizon observing the village. He didn't really care for this place all that much but the scenery was pretty nice. Too taken in by the scenery he didn't notice he was being watched by a pair of analyzing eyes.

Shikamaru stared at the enigma that was Naruto Uzumaki as the blonde was perched on a tree branch looking out into the scenery. The Nara heir had been woken up by his nap yesterday by the blonde as he answered a question about the Five Great Shinobi Countries with ease and spoke calmly. Not only that but his shuriken throwing accuracy was perfect, he didn't know what to make of the boy's Taijutsu seeing as how all he did was trip his opponent and sent him flying out of the ring with ease despite the other boy being taller than him. Not only that but he was confused about something, and that is why the villagers seem to hate him so much? Its not like he did anything wrong, right? So why?

Choji noticed his friends look and saw what he was looking and saw it was Naruto Uzumaki. He didn't know what to make of the blonde haired boy seeing as how he was very quiet and didn't seem to like interacting with anyone and would rather read his book. When he did talk it was only if the teachers called on him and that was all.

"Do you wanna talk to him?" Choji asked.

Shikamaru snapped out of his thoughts hearing Choji's voice call out to him, "Huh?"

Choji smiled, "You've go that look on your face. You look like you've just found a new puzzle to solve but it's a little more harder to solve this time."

Shikamaru sometimes hated it when his friend was so perceptive but he was right. He had no idea why he kept thinking about the blonde so much, and wanted to know what made him tick.

"Hey, do you wanna play with us?!" Choji called out to the blonde.

Shikamaru whipped his head towards the boy quickly, "Hold on-what are you doing, Choji?!"

"Well I thought I'd invite him to play with us so you can get to know him." Choji figured with a smile.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru rubbed his forehead.

"You say that word a lot."

Shikamaru and Choji didn't even notice when the blonde appeared behind them making them jump out of their skins and turn to him quickly. Naruto merely stared at them silently finding their surprised faces amusing.

"You! Where did you come from?" Shikamaru tried to stop his heart from beating too fast.

Naruto merely lifted up his finger pointing to the tree he jumped down from making Shikamaru and Choji sweat-drop, "That's not what I…nevermind." The Nara boy sighed.

Naruto gave them an eye smile in return, "Did you need something from me?"

Choji brought out some potato chips opening them and taking a bite, "You looked lonely up there by yourself and we were wondering if you wanted to play with us?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "Play?"

Shikamaru raised a brow, "What? You've never played before?"

Naruto stared at the chips Choji was currently munching on to respond. The boy noticed this and offered some, "You want some? Their barbecue flavored."

Curious to know what they taste like the blonde took one piece out of the bag and slowly brought up his other hand to pull his mask down making Shikamaru and Choji look on with anticipation, but they were forced to look away hearing Ino scream about something trivial. Looking back they saw the chip in Naruto's hand was gone meaning he already ate it.

"It was good." Naruto complimented.

Both boys were disappointed they didn't get to see the blonde's face thanks to Ino's loud shouting. Oh well.

Shikamaru noticed something, "What's with the wooden swords?"

"It's a secret." Naruto said.

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome blonde."

Naruto found the Nara boy to be amusing, "So I am."

For the rest of the recess break Naruto spent his time with Shikamaru and Choji simply talking to them. The blonde discovered that the Nara enjoyed the game of Shōgi and asked if Naruto had ever heard of it before. Naruto said he did he had just never played it. Shikamaru told him that next time he'd bring a Shōgi board and teach him how to play it making the blonde secretly excited.

She had been watching him again today.

Hinata was peaking from behind a tree as she watched Naruto converse with Shikamaru and Choji having what appeared to be an interesting conversation. She had followed him yesterday and saw him help out a pretty woman with her groceries and even walked her home making the girl smile, _'He's so…kind.'_ She blushed.

Naruto turned his head in the direction where he sensed Hinata and tilted his head getting Shikamaru's attention, "What is it?"

Naruto simply stared in the direction where Hinata was and eye smiled at her making the girl blush and hid back behind the tree quickly, _'He-He saw me! A-and he was smiling!'_ her whole face became beat red using both hands to cover her face embarrassed she got caught but happy that he smiled at her at the same time.

The blonde turned back to the shadow user and his friend, "Nothing. I just thought I saw something interesting, that's all."

Shikamaru gave him a disbelieving look but nevertheless relented and didn't ask anymore, it would be more troublesome anyway.

* * *

"Alright, class for today we're going to explore the forest as a way of helping you get used to being outside. You see when you all become Genin you'll have to camp outside when your out on a mission, so its important you get exposed to it early on." Iruka explained.

Some of the girls groaned, Hinata was actually looking forward to it seeing as how she had never camped outside before.

"You can pair up in groups if you want, if not then feel free to explore on your own but be careful." Iruka warned.

The other kids went off to pair with each other while some preferred to be alone, and those individuals were Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto didn't mind not pairing with anyone because now he would able to read his book to his hearts content. Sasuke had been to the forest once with his brother so he would be okay. With the signal given to them by Iruka they went off into the forest to simply explore and look around.

Kiba was grinning from ear to ear as he walked with Shino and Hinata, "This is awesome! This is a perfect chance to test my tracking skills!"

Shino felt some form of excitement himself as he relished the thought of finding more insects to add to his collection. Konoha's forest has a fine selection of insects that he simply enjoyed searching for and collecting.

Hinata was brimming with excitement as she walked along with Kiba and Shino through the forest. Looking around she saw just how tall the trees were as she observed them.

Shino noticed her emotional state and decided now was the right time to answer a question he'd been wanting to ask her for awhile now, "Hinata."

"Y-Yes?" she said.

"Do you perhaps have feelings for Naruto Uzumaki?" Shino questioned.

Her whole face became red at the blunt way he asked that sensitive question, "Th-That is…um…well…I-I…yes…" she mumbled.

Shino nodded, "I figured as much. Might I inquire as to why?"

Hinata poked her fingers together shyly, "He-He saved me f-from Hibachi over winter season…and h-he saved me again when that shuriken almost hit me in the f-face. He's also…very kind." She smiled.

"I see. I cannot say anything to that since I have not observed him being kind, but I admit he is more skilled than he let's on." Shino confirmed.

"Keh! He's not that special," Kiba's voice chimed in, "The dude's as quiet as the dead and only talks if one of the teachers asks him something. He's pretty much invisible and not that impressive."

"I disagree with your statement. There is a saying that people use, "Never judge a book by its cover." I feel as though he is a prime example of that." Shino pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever man." Kiba waved his hand dismissively.

Hinata disagreed with Kiba as well. Naruto was strong she just knew it. He probably just didn't see a reason to flaunt his skills around for everyone to see.

 _'_ _I need to get stronger so I can gain his attention!'_ she thought with determination. She was surprised when he turned his head in her direction and gave her an eye smile, _'I wonder what he thinks of me?'_

 **With Naruto-Location: Konoha's Forest**

Naruto was having a field day.

The last time he had been alone in a forest was when his father took him to one that surrounded the Fire Temple. The two of them stayed in the forest for a total of five days. The reason for this is because the man wanted the child to get used to nature and the elements that come with nature. Naruto enjoyed himself because it gave him some time to spend with his father and made him feel warm because he was spending quality alone time with the man who became his family. Sending chakra to his feet he decided to climb up a tree and sat down on a branch simply staring at the trees that surround him.

 _'_ _Hey, Kurama?'_ Naruto called out to the Bijū.

 ** _"_** ** _What do you want?" Kurama responded._**

 _'_ _I read somewhere that Hashirama Senju used his Mokuton (Wood Release) to make all these trees and forests that surround this village. Is that true?'_ Naruto questioned.

 ** _Kurama scoffed, "How should I know? I only met that tree hugger once and it was when he sealed me inside Mito."_**

 _'_ _Mito?'_ Naruto questioned.

 ** _"_** ** _Mito Uzumaki," Kurama said her full name, "A relative of yours that's long since passed away. She married Hashirama Senju."_**

Naruto had a thought just then, _'Since she an Uzumaki married Hashirama a Senju, that would make us related by blood. So that means I'm related to Tsunade Senju.'_

 ** _"Yeah, t_** ** _hough I could care less about the blood relations you humans seem to hold so dear." Kurama said uninterested._**

 _'_ _Oh, I meant to ask you this yesterday but I forgot about it until now. What did you think about the Uchiha's here in Konoha?'_ Naruto questioned.

 ** _"_** ** _I loathe the Uchiha's more than the rest of humanity," Kurama stated, "Even if they showed you kindness don't think they don't have any dark intentions."_**

Naruto closed his eyes feeling the wind blow against his face before opening them up again, _'I know that, but…I still want to believe in them.'_ He thought about Mikoto and Fugaku how the two of them were very sincere towards him and he wanted to have faith in them.

 ** _Kurama huffed, "Do as you please." The fox went back to sleep._**

The blond stood up from the branch he was sitting on hearing some voices nearby, extending his senses one signature felt like Sasuke. Well now, what could this be about? Curiosity getting the better of him he went towards the area where he sensed Sasuke to see what was up. He only had to jump three branches before stopping on one that gave him a better view, peering down he saw Sasuke was surrounded by three boy's but they weren't Hibachi and his crew but another boy and two others. The tallest of the two had a round belly wearing a green undershirt and grey pants. His hair was dark brown and short from what Naruto could see since he was staring at the back of their heads. He saw the front of Sasuke clear as day and the boy wasn't scare or nervous, if anything he looked confused as to why the three were bothering him.

Naruto focused on hearing what they were saying and heard the leader telling Sasuke not to get arrogant just because he comes from strong clan. This situation sounded very cliché right now, and he was contemplating on whether or not he should laugh. Taking out three shuriken he took aim carefully before throwing them at their feet preventing getting their attention.

"Who's there?!" the leader demanded.

There was no response instead there were more shuriken being thrown their way making the three bullies scramble away trying not to get hit. Sensing it was dangerous to remain in the area they ran off leaving a confused yet slightly scared Sasuke behind. Sasuke was looking around trying to see if an enemy ninja snuck in here by chance but saw no one. It was the sound of some leaves that caught his attention making him look up to see a yellow blur leave the area, but Sasuke knew who it was. His classmate Naruto Uzumaki saved him, the one his brother talked about in passing one time. Even last night when he got up to get a glass of water he overheard his father and Itachi compliment the blonde. He felt a pang of jealousy hearing both his brother and father talk about him with such pride.

Even now he couldn't understand what made him so special.

* * *

Itachi stepped in the Hokage's office after the old man gave him permission to enter. He noticed the elderly Hokage looked ready to attack the mountains of paperwork that was stacked on his desk. It was a funny sight actually.

"You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?" Itachi spoke.

Hiruzen lifted his head from the paper he was currently reading and stared at the Uchiha male, "Yes I did. I have something to discuss with you Itachi."

"What is it?" Itachi was hoping the Hokage didn't think he was betraying the village by siding with his father in the whole planning coup mess.

Hiruzen took a smoke from his pipe before speaking, "It has come to my attention that Naruto was spotted at the Uchiha compound with your mother yesterday."

Itachi wondered how he knew such a thing before tossing the thought out the window figuring the elder Hokage could have found out two ways. The first would be the crystal ball he always watches Naruto on, or the second way…the elders, more specifically Danzō.

"That's true. Naruto helped my mother with the groceries after she was having trouble with some runaway tomatoes." Itachi smiled at the conversation.

Hiruzen released an amused chuckle, "I see, so that's why…"

"Pardon me for asking this Hokage-sama, but how did you come to learn this information?" Itachi wondered.

Hiruzen put his pipe down, "Kakashi came in here yesterday after he got back from an S-Class mission earlier than planned and went to check on the boy. When he spotted him he was surprised to see he was with your mother and following her to the compound."

"I see." Itachi didn't visibly show it but he allowed his relief to show on the inside, _'So it wasn't the elders after all.'_

"Your not very good at hiding your expressions as well as you may think Itachi," Hiruzen told him confusing the Uchiha, "I can tell when you asked how I found out…you believed one of the elders told me, didn't you?"

Itachi simply sighed seeing the old man had hit the nail on the head, "I can't deny your claims Hokage-sama for I was thinking that, that's why I asked."

Hiruzen stood up from his seat turning towards the window to peer out into the village, "Danzō hasn't tried to make a move towards Naruto…not yet I should say, but his silence doesn't make me feel any better either."

"I have to agree with your assessment Hokage-sama." Itachi said.

"Itachi…concerning the situation with your clan-" Hiruzen was cut off.

"I've made my decision. But I implore you sir…please don't tell Sasuke, and please keep him safe." Itachi pleaded once again.

Hiruzen closed his eyes his heart clenching a little at the pleading tone in the man's voice before facing him, "You have my word."

Itachi bowed before the man, "Thank you."

* * *

Naruto arrived at the Daisan Enshūjō (Third Training Ground). The training ground is located in Konoha where there's a view of mountains in the landscape and a large deep river with forests on both sides. There were also three stumps lined side by side, and below there is a blue memorial stone, which resembles a polished kunai shaped structure. Lucky for him he was the only one there and no other shinobi allowing him to train in peace. Taking out the wind scroll his father sent to him he decided to get started on a few wind techniques. Opening the scroll he looked at the first three techniques.

 ** _1) Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)_** ** _\- Is a technique that uses a gust of wind that can be destructive._**

 ** _Hand Signs_** ** _: Tiger_** ** _→ Ox_** ** _→ Dog_** ** _→ Rabbit_** ** _→ Snake_**

 ** _2) Fūton: Kami Oroshi (Wind Release: Divine Mountain Wind)_** ** _-this technique creates a vortex of wind to blast at a target._**

 ** _Hand Signs_** ** _: Tiger_** ** _→ Snake_** ** _→ Ram_**

 ** _3)_** **_Fūton: Reppūshō (Wind Release: Gale Palm)_** ** _-Clapping your hands together wind is compressed and transformed into a powerful gale. The true value of this technique is when using it together with projectile weapons like a shuriken or kunai._**

 ** _4) Fūton: Taifūikka (Wind Release: Passing Typhoon)_** ** _-Create a gust of wind that blows away weather conditions._**

 ** _5) Fūton: Shinkūjin (Wind Release: Vacuum Blade)_** ** _-Exhales wind-infused chakra onto a weapon in order to increase its sharpness, range, and lethality._**

 ** _6) Fūton: Shinkūgyoku (Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere)_** ** _-Taking a deep breath then exhaling several small blasts of wind chakra in such a manner that they are dispersed over an expansive range, enough to make it difficult to avoid them entirely without taking any damage._**

 ** _Hand Signs_** ** _: Rat_** ** _→ Rabbit_** ** _→ Dog_**

 ** _7) Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku (Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere)_** ** _-A stronger version of the Fūton: Shinkūgyoku (Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere) technique, where the user instead chooses to compress the entirety of the previously inhaled breath into a single large, crushing sphere of wind chakra that they then proceed to expel from their mouth._**

 ** _Hand Signs_** ** _: Tiger_** ** _→ Dog_**

 ** _8) Fūton: Shinkū Renpa (Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves)_** ** _-Taking a deep breath and exhaling several blades of wind are released at different angles, by rapidly moving their head in various directions._**

 ** _Hand Signs_** ** _: Rat_** ** _→ Snake_** ** _→ Horse_** ** _→ Snake_** ** _→ Dog_**

 ** _9) Fūton: Shinkūha (Wind Release: Vacuum Wave)_** ** _-Taking a deep breath and spinning while exhaling, compressing the released air into a solitary blade of wind that covers a substantial area around the user, due to their circular motion._**

 ** _Hand Signs_** ** _: Rat_** ** _→ Snake_** ** _→ Horse_** ** _→ Dog_**

 ** _Kazanami (Wind Waves)_** ** _-By a simple wave of the hand a large blade of wind is created._**

Naruto was impressed to say the least, but here comes the hardest part…which one should he practice with first? But another question swirled in his head, where did his father get this wind scroll from? As if hearing his thoughts he note was on the grass before him not having noticed it before because he was so engrossed in reading. Picking it up he read through it.

 _Since your wondering where I borrowed (stole) this from I'll tell you. Danzō's security is really easy to get through. Have fun._

 _-Your father, Eisai_

Naruto smiled. He wondered if Danzō even notices his wind scroll is gone? Oh well. First thing's first. Which technique to use first? Skimming through the scroll again he decided to start with the first one. Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough). Rolling up the scroll he placed it back inside his storage scroll and got to work. It was a good thing his father taught him about seals as soon as he was healed all the way. Not wanting to waste time he went to work in trying out the first technique.

Tiger → Ox → Dog → Rabbit → Snake: "Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)!" a small gust of wind was blown around him but it was only a small gust of wind and not like he wasn't expecting it to be destructive on his first try anyway.

Sighing he tried again not wanting to give up so soon, "Getting a small gust of wind is better than nothing, I guess." He said to himself trying a gain, Tiger → Ox → Dog → Rabbit → Snake: "Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)!" another small gust of wind surrounded him this time moving the leaves on the tree a little bit. The technique died down and Naruto relaxed, "The second time it moved some of leaves on the trees, so the more I practice with it the stronger it gets." He guessed, "That's good to know."

He would keep working on it until he got the results he wanted.

* * *

Shikamaru walked around his house in thought. There was something about Naruto Uzumaki that made him curious. From what he observed today after lectures for the Academy were done for the day and watched the blonde walk through the village he noticed something he didn't notice before. The villagers hated the blonde completely. He couldn't understand why that was though, I mean its not like he did anything to make them angry but he saw the way they glared and ignored him whenever he walked past them looking to be lost in thought. He heard them mutter some things that made no sense to him either, like 'Demon brat' for example.

Having observed the blonde since the first day he noticed he had no interest in standing out and didn't like to talk much unless one of the teachers asked him to answer a question, but other than that he was so silent that you'd forget he was even there in the first place until he made any sort of noise. It was scary to honest because ninja's are supposed to be silent killers and the fact that Naruto was silent and could appear just like that made the blonde a dangerous predator. Spotting his dad sitting outside on the veranda he approached, "Oyaji." He called out to get the man's attention.

His father heard his son calling him and turned, "What is it, son?"

Shikamaru sat in front of his father not missing the Shōgi board that was between them, "There's a classmate I can't figure out."

Shikaku had a feeling who that classmate might be but asked anyway, "Who do you mean?"

"His names Naruto Uzumaki. I don't know much about him since he mostly keeps to himself, but there's something about him…" Shikamaru tried to explain.

"That just makes you curious and confused at the same time," Shikaku guessed, "Like a puzzle piece you just can't figure out no matter how hard you try leaving you more curious."

Shikamaru nodded.

Shikaku looked up at the setting sun, "I'll say this about the kid though, he's an enigma that not even I can figure out."

"Not even you?" Shikamaru's eyes widened.

Shikaku sighed, "As troublesome as this sounds, in my opinion Naruto's the silent type that observes his surroundings calmly before deciding what appropriate action to take."

"He's silent alright," Shikamaru agreed to that, "When it comes to appearing out of think air without being detected he's good at it. I didn't even notice he moved until he spoke."

Shikaku didn't take his son's explanation lightly and filed this information in his brain, "That's a good example. It sounds like the boy doesn't care about being noticed or not from what I'm hearing."

"I thought the same thing." Shikamaru said.

Shikaku huffed in amusement at the same thinking he and his son share, "Another thing I'll say about that kid…"

Shikamaru listened to his father wanting to know the next words the man was about to say.

"Is that he's special."

* * *

Naruto wiped the sweat from his face panting slightly as he finally got the results he wanted with Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough). What started out as a small gust of wind soon became a mid gust that would then become a large gust of wind. Satisfied for the day he went home to rest and decided to start again tomorrow. Lucky for him it was a day off tomorrow.

Arriving at his apartment he closed the door and walked over to the kitchen ready to start preparing another meal from the recipe book Mikoto-san gave him. Now that he thought about it, the recipe he made yesterday tasted pretty good so why not make it again? Mind made up he started preparing the meal he made yesterday.

 **Location-Fire Temple in the Land of Fire**

Eisai was sitting alone in the meditation room surrounded by nine candles, the man was worried about how his son was doing so he came to the meditation room to relax. Despite the boy's calm demeanor on the outside, inside he was still a child and only acted that way towards him only. With a sigh he decided to send his summon first thing in the morning tomorrow to bring his son here for more training. Being a monk's guard requires dedication and there was no doubt the boy was dedicated when it came to training.

He stood up slowly before opening his eyes, "Its been so long…where does the time go?"

 _-To be continued-_

* * *

 **Next Time** **: {A Monk's Guard}**


	3. A Monk's Guard

Naruto was woken from his peaceful slumber by the sound of tapping on his window. Rubbing his eyes while sitting up he looked over at his window and saw it was another one of his father's summons. The Falcon Summon. He opened the window allowing the bird to come inside and land on the bed. Naruto close the window back up and smiled, "Its nice to see you again, Saburo-san."

Saburo stretched his wings, **"You seem to be doing fine from what I see."**

"Something like that," Naruto removed the covers off of him before getting off the bed, "I'm going to make something to eat, are you hungry?"

Saburo flew and landed on the boy's shoulder. The blonde stumbled a little and tried to adjust to the extra weight, **"You would offer me food? How kind of you."**

The two of them ate breakfast together in silence, but it was a comfortable silence that wasn't awkward at all. Once that was finished Naruto decided to get down to business, "Did tou-chan need something?"

Saburo smirked, "You're a smart boy. Eisai sent me here to give you a message. Go to the entrance of the Forest of Death and wait for me there."

Naruto didn't bother to hide his eagerness in seeing his father again monk's guard in training or not he was still a child and every child gets excited when seeing their parent.

"I'll head over there now, you can go back now." Naruto said.

 **"** **Very well."** Saburo disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Getting up from his seat at the kitchen table he left his apartment complex to head towards the Forest of Death where his father was probably already waiting for him. It was better to take to the rooftops than walk through the village, he wasn't interested in dealing with the villagers today so taking to the rooftops was safer and caused less problems. Landing on the ground he shot towards the man he called father. He gave the man a massive hug getting a chuckle in return.

"Did you miss me that much?" Eisai teased.

Naruto nodded mutely.

Eisai rubbed the boy's head; "I'll be taking you today for full on training to become a guard. Do I have to use the Genjutsu today?"

"No, the Academy gave us a day off today and Hokage-jiji will be in a conference all day today. They won't even notice I'm gone." Naruto assured.

"Good, shall we?" Eisai said opening the same tree they used last time and went through it.

 **Location-Fire Temple**

Eisai and Naruto went to the forest they used last time to work on the boy's chakra control, which has improved compared to what it was like in the beginning. Meaning it was horrible. His chakara control wasn't very good, but that because he has too much chakra not because he has too little. Much of that can be attributed to his Uzumaki lineage and Jinchūriki status. Usually when they came to the forest it was to work on chakra control and so far the boy has improved greatly, his chakra control was stable now.

"Are we working on chakra control again today?" Naruto questioned.

"No, today we're going to begin your monk's guard training." Eisai told him.

 _'_ _I knew it.'_ Naruto thought.

Eisai brought out his staff, "Now then, come at me with everything you've got. Remember what I told you before; the training of the monk's guard is not to be taken lightly. Come at me with the intent to kill."

Naruto grabbed his wooden swords waiting for the right moment to move, and judging by the look on his father's face so was he. His father always taught him that charging towards an opponent was suicidal and foolish. The smart thing to do is analyze your opponent first then wait to see what his move will be before retaliating. Seeing his father wouldn't be the one to make the first move Naruto decided to charging towards the man with as much as his little body could muster his sword clashing with the staff. He struggle to get the man to move but he stood as still as a statue.

 _'_ _Tou-chan's really strong! He's not even moving an inch!'_ he thought jumping back before charging once again, and like last time their weapons clashed. Fighting with dual swords isn't for everybody but for Naruto it was as though it was his true calling like Fūinjutsu and he couldn't understand why. They moved around still clashing their weapons ignoring their surroundings as if they were in a trance. Naruto was getting tired out after about 25 minutes, they separated again and the blonde stood there panting as he stared at the man before him who didn't even look tired. Naruto wasn't upset the man wasn't tired or that during their spar he was the only one that had cuts on him. He was tired but not out just yet, he could still continue.

Eisai sent a proud look towards his son. There have been many Sacred Monk Guards in the past but none of them were as young as Naruto was right now when they started their training. The age to become one was 16 in the past but when the new Shōgun took over he decreed that anyone of any age can become a Sacred Monk's Guard young or old. The man relaxed his stance, "That's it for now, let's move onto to Ninshū."

Naruto wanted to complain but knew his father was right so he relented and put his swords away, "Okay…" he sighed tiredly.

"Do you still have those scrolls I gave you?" Eisai questioned.

Naruto brought out a storage scroll touching it summoning scrolls his father sent him, "I brought them."

"Oh? Which one did you pick?" Eisai asked.

"Fūton (Wind Release), I have an affinity for wind." Naruto said.

"Hmmm, I figured that might be the case. Looks like you've just confirmed it for yourself." Eisai figured, "Have you worked on any jutsu's from the scroll?"

"Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)." Naruto said.

"Somehow I knew you were going to start at the top," The man smiled, "Has trying out the jutsu been going well?"

"I managed to make it into a noticeable gust of wind, but not strong enough to topple down a tree just yet." Naruto explained.

"I'm not surprised. You can't just get a jutsu right on the very first try; it takes time and hard work to get it right. You understand?" Eisai lectured.

"Yes, tou-chan." Naruto nodded.

"Since we're on the subject, why don't you show me your version of Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)? I must admit I'm very curious." Eisai smiled.

Naruto nodded weaving the appropriate hand signs: Tiger → Ox → Dog → Rabbit → Snake: "Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)!" a gust of wind surrounded him and blew towards Eisai and the trees around them moving the leaves on the trees causing some to fall down.

Eisai looked impressed, "Well I can tell you've definitely been practicing."

Naruto smiled underneath his mask.

"Try again." Eisai said.

The blonde didn't hesitate.

* * *

Sasuke approached his brother as he saw the teen was finished training for the day, "Nii-san."

Itachi turned around, "What is it, Sasuke?"

The boy looked down then back up, "There's someone in my class…someone who reminds me a little of you."

"Oh? And who might this person be?" Itachi inquired.

 _'_ _Could he be talking about Naruto?'_ he thought.

"His names Naruto Uzumaki. He doesn't talk that much and when he does the way he speaks reminds me of you," Sasuke shifted his feet a little, "Are you…are you training him?"

Itachi smiled bending down until he was at the same eye level as the boy, "Sasuke, I don't need to train Naruto because he's special."

Sasuke frowned, "What does that mean?"

Itachi stood up peering up at the sky in wonder, "I wonder the same thing myself sometimes…"

Sasuke still didn't understand. Why was he special?

* * *

A gust of wind surrounded some of the trees within the area leaving some cracks as it hit the wood. Naruto sighed with relief, finally he got the technique to work the way he wanted.

Eisai looked pleased, "Looks like you've improved on the technique. Care to try out another Fūton technique?"

Naruto nodded.

Eisai reads from the scroll and selected one, "Well now let's try…Fūton: Reppūshō (Wind Release: Gale Palm). You simply have to clap your hands and summon a powerful gale.

"A powerful gale…" Naruto muttered clapping his hands, "Fūton: Reppūshō (Wind Release: Gale Palm)!" a strong gust of gale wind rustled the leaves from the trees causing more to fall to the ground.

Eisai observed the fallen leaves on the ground looking impressed, "Your starting to get the hang of it. The more you practice with your element and get used to it the more power you get, even if it starts out small at first."

"I can work on the rest of this at Konoha's training ground when I get back. I want to keep training to be a monk's guard." Naruto said.

Eisai blinked then chuckled, "Very eager aren't we? Alright let's get back to it. Let's work on brushing up your sword skills, since your guardian weapon is a sword. Or wooden sword in this case."

Naruto nodded, "Where should we start?"

"Follow me." Eisai walked away followed closely by the blonde who didn't question where they were going. Walking out of the forest they headed back towards the Fire Temple arriving at the training area where stumps were stationed.

"You can practice your sword play here," Eisai told him, "Once your finished come inside so we can work on the next part of your training."

Naruto grabbed both wooden swords wasting no time in viciously attacking the middle stump as if it were the enemy making Eisai laugh on the inside, _'I've turned him into a little me. I'm so proud!'_ he walked inside one of the temple rooms lighting up all the candles with a simple wave of his hand. Before him was a statue of a man with spiky hair, two horns, wearing a robe with magatama on them with a black staff in his lap, "It is unknown to humans even now, the real reason why we the Sacred Warrior Monks exist," he smiled fondly, "I still remember that day…when you made us into what we are today. The lie we created about the Shōgun creating the Sacred Warrior Monks has been working beautifully. It's almost funny to see just how gullible mankind is; yet you were willing to protect them from enslavement. You truly were a kind man back when you were still alive," he sighed, "It never gets easy though, no matter how many times I reincarnate into a new body the memories I have of that time are the only memories stored within me. Even my name is a memory from the past, in fact we all did the same thing now that I think about it. I'll say this much…only the Uzumaki clan kept their word when it came to making sure we still exist and I am both raising and training one to become my guard. I truly find this whole thing to be amusing." He walked over by the door opening it, "Naruto, come in here!"

Naruto stopped what he was doing immediately, strapping his wooden swords again before walking over towards the entrance.

Eisai brought out a black blindfold, "I want you to train your other senses except for your sense of vision."

Naruto took the blindfold out of the man's hand, "My other senses?"

"There are five senses, vision, hearing, taste, smell, and touch," Eisai explained, "Humans use all five senses everyday as you know, now as for shinobi they are trained to rely on their hearing, smell, vision, but sometimes is safer to simply rely on one's sense of hearing and smell."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because sometimes the eyes can deceive you, make you believe things are there when in truth its not. In some cases relying on just your vision would be more than enough but times are different now." Eisai stated.

Naruto didn't ask any more questions, instead he wrapped the black blindfold around his eyes tying it, but not to tight, "What now?"

"When you meditate how do you feel?" Eisai asked.

Naruto thought long and hard about that, "When I meditate…I feel like I'm at ease with everything around me."

"Good answer. Meditation helps to not only make you feel at ease but makes you feel a variety of things that stir within you." Eisai said.

"Variety of things?"

"Love, patience, generosity, and…forgiveness." Eisai drawled out the last one.

Naruto didn't miss the way he said the last word. 'Forgiveness,' Chiriku told both him and Sora about the meaning of forgiveness that Naruto decided to take to heart.

"Meditation is also linked to the five senses," Eisai continued, "When you close your eyes you close off your sense of vision, yet two of your senses remain. Those are hearing and smell. You can both hear and smell the things around you."

Naruto didn't say anything more and simply sat down on the floor lotus style and started meditating. Eisai stared at his apprentice sensing the boy was completely at ease by sensing the child's calm chakra.

Eisai was still worried about him though, he almost hated making the child stay in Konoha to simply follow orders in watching those three elders. It saddens him greatly, _'You have to endure so much at such a young age. I can only pray that someday you will be able to find it in your heart to forgive.'_

Naruto stood up suddenly much to his confusion. He watched the boy take a step forward slowly until he was standing in the middle of the room, "There are nine candles around us…I can sense where you are too, tou-chan. I can sense your chakra…its soo big."

Eisai's face showed pride once again. His son just passed the first stag of the Sacred Monk's Guard! He was going to enjoy throwing this in other Sacred Warrior Monk's faces when they get together again!

"Very good, Naruto! You passed the first stage!" Eisai chirped happily.

Naruto smiled taking the blindfold off, "Can I keep this? I want to train some more with it."

"Of course you can. I say you've more than well earn the right to keep it. There's a place I want to take you to, follow me." Eisai began walking away.

Naruto followed his father to another place within the Fire Temple; it looked to be a shrine of some sort. Looking closely at the two statues on either side of the shrine he noticed they looked to be wolves with markings on their foreheads. Majestic was the first thing that came to mind, as he couldn't take his eyes off the wolf statues.

"Amazing, aren't they?" Eisai commented seeing the look his son was giving the statues.

"They are…why are we here?" Naruto asked.

Eisai turned to his son seriously, "Once you've completed your training as a Guardian I will bring you back here so you can form a contract with the species that resides here."

Naruto's eyes widened at the prospect of gaining a summoning contract. He hadn't seen any ninja in Konoha summon a summoning animal though.

"The summoning contract here is known as the "Ōkami (Wolf)" who inhabit a mountain that is surrounded with snow known as, "Seinaru Yama (Sacred Mountain)." Eisai said.

Naruto clenched his fists with determination, "I'll complete my training so I can protect you! And…I'll prove myself worthy of the summoning contract!"

Eisai smirked, "Oh I know you will…come we are not done. I will carve every ounce of training I have into your body until you can no longer move. Be prepared!"

There was a fire in Naruto's eyes, "Sir!"

* * *

Hiruzen sighed as he leaned back into his seat, the conference was finally over. The civilian council weren't needed for the conference because it was strictly for the Hokage, Elders, and Shinobi Council only. Conferences were mostly discussed about the other villages and potential alliances that would be good for the village. Kumogakure was out for the obvious reason, Iwagakure would scoff and claim arrogance on their part (yeah, like they had any room to talk when it comes to being arrogant), and Kirigakure were having their own problems with the civil war. No naturally Sunagakure was the only reasonable village to form an alliance with, especially since the Wind Daimyō is only giving them the missions instead of the very village he's supposed to be governing for. What a mess.

Luckily the conference went smoothly and Naruto's name wasn't mentioned either. The reason for this is because the civilian council would always mention his name and how the boy should be killed making the old man angry. In one particular meeting he let loose his killing intent threatening to have them executed if they even dare to suggest such a thing ever again, and he wasn't joking, oh no he was quite serious. After that the boy's name was never mentioned in the meetings ever again but that didn't mean those on the council wouldn't try something else. His ANBU reported that three civilians had been following the blonde possibly to inflict harm on him but before they could Naruto had disappeared leaving all three of them confused. Before they could leave the area his ANBU had arrested all three of them and sent them to Ibiki as a form of punishment.

 _'_ _Minato…this village has completely disregarded your dying wish.'_ Hiruzen thought sadly.

"You look a mess."

The old man stared at the Head Commander who decided to follow him to his office, "Shikaku, in your opinion has the village lost its way?"

Shikaku didn't even hesitate, "Yes."

Hiruzen sighed, "I figured you'd say that. I just felt the need to ask you anyway."

"This is about Naruto isn't it?" Shikaku hit the nail on the head when the old man closed his eyes.

Hiruzen put his pipe down, "As I've told you before, Naruto had gone missing while the ANBU were distracted but when they managed to senses his last location…all that was left were the corpses of some civilians."

"I read about that report. They were slaughtered beyond recognition, but there was something that stood out." Shikaku said.

"And that is?" Hiruzen questioned.

"When the examiner examined the dead bodies there feathers left on them. Feathers that came from some sort of bird." Shikaku explained.

"Bird?"

Shikaku's mind began to analyze, "Yeah…we don't know what kind of bird, but it left a black mark on their necks. It probably pecked them, but what I can't figure out is how did a single peck from a bird cause mutilation?"

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes, "Someone was there that day, killed those civilians and took Naruto before returning him with no memory of what happened."

"You spoke to him about this?" the Nara head questioned.

"I did," Hiruzen looked down, "He said he was given warm food by a man that had a kind smile, and that's all he could remember."

Shikaku rubbed the back of his head, "So a mysterious man slaughtered five civilians, kidnapped Naruto before bringing him back completely healthy but not before erasing his memory. Have you asked Inoichi to confirm the kids story?"

Hiruzen shook his head, "There's no telling what those five civilians might have done to him that day. I won't allow him to relive something so horrible."

"I understand." Shikaku relented, "Shikamaru mentioned something interesting about him to me."

"What's that?"

"The boy's as silent as the dead and will only talk when talked to first. He won't start a conversation himself, from what I understand the kid is trying to remain invisible." Shikaku explained.

"Invisible?" Hiruzen raised a brow.

"I don't know why, but Shikamaru's interested in the kid. Claiming he's not as he appears, hiding his true self." Shikaku explained.

Hiruzen hoped Naruto didn't come to hate the villagers but after everything that's happened, he couldn't really blame the boy. And not revealing his true self? What is Naruto's true self?

 _'_ _What are you hiding from me, Naruto?'_ Hiruzen thought.

* * *

Eisai appeared with Naruto cradled in his arm, while his other carried a bag full of food. They did some very intensive training and true to the man's word, Naruto's body was so sore the child couldn't even move after words. Not only that but he passed out due to a mixture of fatigue and soreness, in truth the boy lasted longer than most children would at his age to become a guard. Since he knew where the boy's apartment was located he simply teleported there instantly. Placing the bag down he opened the door using the boy's house key, picked the bag up and walked inside closing the door behind him.

Spotting the bed he gently placed the boy down, turning him over on his side to take off the wooden swords strapped to his back placing them on the floor. He turned the child back over on his back, grabbing the covers and placing them over him. With his son safely tucked in bed he went over to the kitchen area placing the items in the refrigerator he looked around the apartment. Not exactly what one would call home but it would suffice for now.

Eisai summoned one of his falcons letting it land on his arm, "I think its time we have another gathering, don't you agree?"

* * *

Chiriku was meditating within the meditation room when he sensed a presence in the room with him, "You can stop hiding now, Eisai."

Eisai stepped out of the shadows smiling, "I can never sneak up on you. No fun."

Chiriku opened his eyes with a sigh, "You and I both know the only reason I felt your presence was because you _let_ me."

The blonde chuckled, "Fair enough. Anyway, I came here to let you know that there will be a get together very soon."

Chiriku's eyes widened, "A get together? All of you?"

"That's right. I need to let them know about my adoptive son and that he's training to be my guard. They might be surprised considering his age, but I doubt they'll complain."

"Indeed. How was his training?" Chiriku asked.

"He did very well," Eisai said with a proud expression, "I've never seen anyone let alone a child make such progress like he has."

"I agree," Chiriku stood up, "Sora is also doing well. I was worried that the hatred and vengeance in his heart would blind him and prevent him from going far in his training but I was wrong. I believe being around Naruto has healed some wounds in the boy's heart."

"I could say the same thing. Sora being Naruto's first friend has healed the wound in his heart as well. I'm glad I brought him here." Eisai smiled.

"As am I," Chiriku then sported a serious look, "Eisai-dono, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Oh? And what is that?" Eisai raised a brow.

Chiriku turned to him, "I wish to pass down that technique over to Sora and Naruto."

"By that _technique_ , do you mean..." Eisai trailed off.

"Raigō: Senjusatsu (Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder)," Chiriku finished, "As soon as their training is completed I will teach it to them."

Eisai chuckled, "I see, I have no complaints if that is what you wish to do. Those two will not abuse that jutsu."

Chiriku nodded, "I've already discussed this with Bansai-dono."

"He approved?" Eisai asked.

"He wanted me to get your opinion on it." Chiriku said.

"My answer is yes. I can't wait to see how they use that jutsu." Eisai smiled.

"I feel the same way." Chiriku agreed.

* * *

Back in Konoha, a civilian council member Satoshi was in his house sipping his tea as he relaxed. There was a conference today but he and the rest of the civilian council members couldn't attend because only the Shinobi Council were allowed to be present making them furious! They needed to discuss what to do about the demon that was roaming around the village freely! Why does the Hokage defend him so much?! It makes no sense! Something must be done! He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard a noise making him turn his head sharply, "Who's there?!" he stood up abruptly. The response he got was a sharp object being thrust through his chest making him spit up some blood. The sharp object possibly a blade was yanked out of chest just as quickly making the man fall over holding his chest in severe pain. Managing to lift his head up he saw a face he didn't think he'd see, "Y-You…why…?" as a response the hooded figure took his head clean off.

Seeing the job was done the hooded figure disappeared heading to the next destination.

In another council members house where his wife and child lay sleeping while he was still awake thinking about calling a meeting with the other counselors in how to deal with the demon. Getting up from his chair to retire for the evening a hand was placed around his mouth and a blade was thrust through his chest. He couldn't cry out in pain because of the hand still placed around his mouth. The man moved a little before he slumped over the blade. The perpetrator let the body fall to the floor before disappearing once again.

Come morning the shinobi of Konoha would discover more dead bodies of the civilian council.

* * *

The hooded figure before a normal looking house, opening the door and walking in the figure came face to face with a man who was hiding in the shadows, "Well?" the man inquired

The hooded figure spoke, "It is done. Come morning they will find the dead bodies of the civilian council members."

"Did you make sure to leave evidence linking yourself to the murders?" The man questioned.

"Yes, I made sure to leave the weapon behind in the last murder of the civilian council member. They will trace it back to me." The assassin stated his voice devoid of emotion.

"Good," The man smiled maliciously, "You did very well."

He bowed, "Thank you very much."

Satisfied the man decided to break the Genjutsu he placed on the man, "Genjutsu Kai." As soon as he broke the Genjutsu the man fell flat on his face unconscious and unaware of what he did. He leaned down touching the man's head his hand glowing yellow, he was erasing himself from the man's memory and created a false memory just in case they send this man to Inoichi for interrogation. Finished with his work he vanished from the area appearing outside the village, but not before sending one last smirk towards the village.

"Too bad I won't be here to witness the show that will soon take place." And with that the man was gone vanishing as though he was never there int he first place.

 _-To be continued-_

* * *

 **Next Time** **: {Who We Really Are}**


	4. Who We Really Are

Shikaku stared at the dead body of one of the civilian council members. At around 4:30 this morning, civilian council member Hiroaki was found dead by his wife while their daughter was still asleep. From what he observed of the corpse the man was stabbed in the heart killing him instantly, and it wasn't just him that was killed either. Every single member of the civilian council was killed and it was only the members of the civilian council. Could this be a coincidence?

The Nara man found this to be strange. How is it that someone could just waltz in here and murder every single member of the civilian council and not be detected? Unless it was an inside job, and if that's the case…then who's the one responsible for this?

"Nara, sir!" a Chunin appeared before the man.

"Report." Shikaku got right down to business.

"Sir! The coroners have done autopsies on all members of the civilian council and have stated the same thing. They were killed in the same way with some exceptions." The Chunin reported.

"What do you mean?" Shikaku questioned.

"Satoshi was stabbed right before having his head sliced off, Hiroaki was simply stabbed through the heart, Daichi's leg's were cut off as was his head, Takao's eyes were gauged out and his arms and legs were cut off. As for Bunko, she was first tortured then killed by a sharp blade." The Chunin was cut off.

"Tortured?" Shikaku raised a brow.

"Yes…there were scars all over her body as well as stab wounds," the Chunin reported not even flinching as he read on, "They said it probably lasted for hours until she was finally put out of her misery."

The Jounin Commander didn't even comment on that, "Continue."

"Right," The Chunin coughed into his fist, "Daiki was sliced in half and Hoshi…well I brought the picture with me for you to look at." He brought a picture closer to the man.

Shikaku grabbed the picture, staring at the gruesome corpse of Hoshi. No wonder the Chunin didn't want to say anything. If the man wasn't already an expert when it came to seeing things like this he'd have lost his lunch just by looking at it. Sighing he gave the picture back to the Chunin, "Was there anything else?"

"From what we've gathered there was no force entry, so the killer must have been someone they all knew and trusted." The Chunin reported.

"Or they were caught off guard and the perpetrator didn't get inside their homes through normal means." Shikaku added.

"What do you mean, sir?"

"Its true there was no force entry but the victims didn't let the perpetrator in because they never went to the door," Shikaku explained, "Hiroaki's wife has stated herself to be a light sleeper so if someone had knocked on their door she would have woken up to investigate who would be visiting their house when she and her daughter were already in bed. And from what I've observed about Hiroaki's corpse he was sitting in his chair at the time drinking tea when a noise made him sit up suddenly and that's when the killer made his move."

The Chunin blinked in astonishment. He was always impressed by how the man could figure things out quickly but this? This was amazing!

"This was the case for all of the victims," Shikaku continued, "There was no force entry and none of the victims let the killer inside their home."

"If that's the case then how…" the man's eyes widened.

"Figured it out, huh? He caught all of them off guard then killed them." Shikaku deduced.

"But then…how? Are you saying that the person responsible for killing them was a shinobi?" the Chunin questioned.

"That's what it seems like doesn't it?" Shikaku said.

"What do you-" the Chunin was cut off.

"Commander!" another Chunin called him.

Shikaku walked over to the one that called him over, ' _On the surface it looks like a shinobi killed them, but that's only on the surface.'_

* * *

His whole body was sore.

Its not like he wasn't expecting this since he did some extensive training yesterday with his father but still…no one wants to wake up being sore all over. Despite the soreness he managed to get out of bed, make breakfast, get dressed and head out to head towards the Academy. Jumping down from his apartment building made his muscles scream at him in protest but he ignored it and continued to jump down from the building until he gently landed on the ground.

He walked away from his apartment heading right towards his destination, as he walked he didn't miss the whispering that was going around and no one was looking at him today meaning they weren't talking about him.

"Did you hear?"

"I heard. They say it was a shinobi that killed all of them."

"A shinobi?! You think one of our own…?"

"Of course not!"

"But you don't know that for sure though!"

Naruto tuned them out having lost interest in the topic being discussed, besides it had nothing to do with him anyway. Continuing to get to his intended destination he was somewhat confused when he approached the building and saw Iruka was standing there making him stop before the man.

"Oh Naruto, I keep forgetting you always get here early," Iruka smiled, "There are no classes today either I'm afraid due to some…circumstances."

Naruto looked down, "Oh…"

Iruka was surprised. Normally when a child hears they don't have to come to school they would be jumping off the walls, but Naruto wasn't like most children. Bending down he rubbed the boy's head, "Hey now, there's no need to look so down. The Academy will start right back up tomorrow."

Naruto perked right back up. Despite not showing any emotions openly about other things it was different when it came to his studies and History was one of his favorites subjects, which is what Iruka taught right along with Science and Math.

"Okay." Naruto turned to walk away but Iruka called out to him.

"Naruto!" Iruka called out.

The boy turned his head a little, "Yes?"

Iruka looked like he was struggling to say something but eventually forced the words out, "Tomorrow after classes are over…would you like to eat some ramen?"

Naruto blinked then gave him an eye smile, "…I'd like that." And with that the boy walked away not seeing a gentle smile appear on Iruka's lips, but at the same time he felt sad. The boy's eyes, they weren't the eyes of a child…

But of an adult.

* * *

Naruto decided to just walk around the village and not train today besides his body was too sore to do any intensive training today anyway. It might appear he was walking around aimlessly but his senses were active meaning he wasn't letting his guard down for a second after the incident which is how he met his father, and the three civilians. Being aware of your surroundings is taught to those of the Fire Temple and Chiriku drilled it into his and Sora's brains over and over again. Speaking of the Fire Temple, he was beginning to miss everyone and wonder how they were doing. He might have been born here in the village but the Fire Temple will always be his home. When his father told him the reason he was despised by the villagers was because he had the Kyūbi sealed inside him and that the Sandaime knew and didn't tell him this information when he asked the old man…he felt hurt and betrayed at the same time and asked to be alone for awhile. After taking time to think about it for two days he came out of the meditation room telling his father his feelings about the matter.

 _"_ _Its normal to feel betrayed especially if it was by the one you trusted the most. But…one thing you must not do is hold hatred in your heart for it will take control you. If you allow hatred to consume you, only then will you truly become a monster."_

Naruto took those words to heart and ever so slowly the anger he felt in his heart started to become a little lighter. He stopped his leisurely walk having spotted a river. Walking over to the water he picked up some rocks that were right by his side, he tossed one rock into the river watching it hop a few times before it stopped and sunk in the water. Doing this helps him think, not to mention help him keep a calm mind, which he always needs to have in a village like this. Everytime he walked around the village he ignored the civilians as if they didn't exist. He had a mission to complete for his father he didn't have time to waste on these people and had no interest in engaging a conversation with them either, with the exception of Teuchi and Ayame. The shinobi here were no better, believing him to be the Kyūbi just like the civilians despite knowing the difference between a kunai and a sealing scroll. The blonde would sport a look of indifference towards the people here and from what he observed that made them angry. It didn't take a genius to know that they wanted him to suffer and have low self-esteem, to be completely honest…it was sad. Very sad.

He tossed another rock in the river watching it bounce a few times before sinking to the bottom. What bothered him the most right now were the elders who so far haven't even made any suspicious movements, well at least not yet anyway. Danzo hasn't tried to approach him either, but it was only a matter of time. Thinking about it now, the man would probably send someone to watch him, wouldn't he? Before he could toss another rock he sensed he was being watched.

 _'_ _From behind me,'_ Naruto inclined his head slowly and saw none other than Hinata Hyūga peeping from behind a tree she was watching him from making him smile inwardly, _'She seems to like watching me.'_

 ** _"_** ** _What a strange Hyūga. Unlike the rest of them she's timid and acts like a defenseless bunny." Kurama opened up one eye._**

Naruto huffed in amusement turning fully in her direction, "Did you need something, Hinata?"

"Eep!" he heard her squeak not expecting it at all.

 ** _"_** ** _Did she…just squeak?! What is she a mouse?!_** " **_Kurama exclaimed eyes fully open._**

Naruto found it amusing finding her meek nature to be comforting, but he was no fool either. He could tell she was strong and wondered if she knew that herself. After waiting for about 2 minutes she finally came out from behind the tree twiddling her fingers in embarrassment at having been caught.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"N-Nothing! Um…well…" Hinata stuttered.

"Yes?" he urged gently.

"I-I was wondering what you were doing." She mumbled.

Naruto looked back to the river, "I was thinking."

Hinata looked confused, "By throwing rocks?"

"Mm. It helps me think more clearly," he told her, "Why are you out here all by yourself?"

Hinata took a deep breath and stood next to him trying to keep her eyes on the lake, "I finished training for today s-so I thought I'd take a walk, and that's when I s-saw you."

"Mm." Naruto commented.

Hinata hesitated for a little before speaking again, "N-Naruto-kun?"

"Hm?"

"A-Are you okay…?" she asked.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion, "What an odd thing for you to ask me, Hinata."

Hinata squeaked again, "I-I' sorry! I shouldn't have asked something so rude!"

He shook his head, "No, that's not what I meant. I just found it odd you would ask me that. Do I seem…upset?"

Hinata shook her head, "No…its just that…I feel like your having an internal struggle with something…"

The blonde was even more curious. While its true he was thinking about how to deal with Danzo he didn't think he was so obvious. Seriously he's shown no emotion and only kept an impassive face the whole time he's been here and Konoha showing the only minimum signs of emotions, but that was because of his classmates. Or maybe…she could always tell there was something wrong with him?

Looking back at the water watching it flow calmly and shine in the sunlight he responded, "I'm not really bothered by anything, but I appreciate your concern."

Hinata looked at the water, "Y-Your welcome."

"Forget about me, how are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Eh? M-Me?" Hinata stuttered.

He nodded.

"I'm fine…" she lied.

"You're lying." Naruto stated.

"Eh?" she gave him a confused look.

"I can tell," He said, "There's something bothering you. Your having an internal conflict with yourself about something and its been bothering you for awhile now."

Hinata was trying to figure out how he knew she was upset. Fiddling with her fingers again she spoke, "I don't want t-to be a disappointment."

"Your not," he told her honestly, "There's nothing disappointing about you. You can change because I know you can."

Her whole face became red as she was complimented by her crush unable to say anything back.

Naruto tossed the last rock in the water before turning around, "I'm going now. See you tomorrow, Hinata." He walked away from the blushing girl leaving her with many things to think about.

 _'_ _I can…change?'_ she thought before closing her eyes and opening them again this time with determination, _'I won't give up! I'll prove that I can change on my own!'_

* * *

Naruto walked around the village again but this time in a slightly better mood having spoken to Hinata. Her aura reminded him of his father's. It was warm, kind, and comforting. His father was the same way with him all the time, he would read him bedtime stories back when he was staying at the Fire Temple, rub his head, and tell him he loved him every night. His father was his whole world and he would do anything for the man, even if he meant discarding his humanity.

"Naruto!"

The blonde turned around having heard his name being called and saw it was none other than Shikamaru, "Shikamaru."

"Yo, I've been looking for you." Shikamaru said lazily with his hands in his pockets.

"Why?"

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head, "Shōgi. I said I'd teach you how to play, remember?"

Naruto blinked then eye smiled, "You did."

Shikamaru eyed the looks of the villagers for a split second but Naruto noticed the look and didn't question it. Nara's were a curious clan that saw everything as puzzles to be solved. He was sure that Shikamaru saw him as a puzzle, a puzzle that he wanted to solve. The pineapple haired boy sighed again, "Come on, we'll go to my place."

Naruto nodded walking next to the Nara heir not caring about the harsh glares and whispers directed right at him and not Shikamaru. He was curious though, what possessed Shikamaru to suddenly show an interest in him he wondered? Oh well, he wasn't interested in the Nara's sudden interest in him he was more interested in playing Shōgi for the very first time.

Meanwhile Shikamaru was observing the faces of the villagers and found them to be troublesome. Very troublesome. The looks were directed at Naruto, not him but he still didn't know why. He could try asking his dad about it but the man probably wouldn't give him an answer and his mother would tell him to let it go. But…he couldn't. In his opinion Naruto was an okay guy and pretty much kept to himself most of the time and didn't like standing out something the Nara boy could relate to. Looking at the blonde out of the corner of his eye he saw Naruto didn't really care about the looks he was getting and pretty much ignored them like they didn't exist and kept his eyes forward.

 _'_ _Are you really okay with just ignoring them, Naruto?'_ Shikamaru wondered.

 **Nara Compound**

Shikamaru didn't even bother to announce he was home and simply walked in with Naruto following right behind him.

"We'll go in the back." Shikamaru told him.

Naruto bowed politely confusing him until he froze when he heard the blonde introduce himself, "Good evening."

Shikamaru slowly turned his head backwards seeing his mother looking scary, "Troublesome…" that earned him a whack on the back of the head.

"Don't you "troublesome," me Shikamaru!" The woman growled then smiled at Naruto politely, "And nice to meet you too, my name is Yoshino Nara."

"Naruto Uzumaki," the blonde said, "I'm sorry for coming here unannounced."

"Nonsense, your welcome to come here anytime you like." Yoshino smiled, "Come inside, I'll make you two some snacks."

"Thank you very much." The blonde thanked.

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head, "Troublesome mom…"

Naruto gave him an amused look, "She's a strong woman, very young, too."

Shikamaru snorted, "Don't let her hear you say that."

Too late though as Yoshino was smiling from ear to ear hearing the compliments Naruto was giving her, _'He's such a sweetheart!'_

Shikamaru and Naruto were sitting outside on the veranda with a Shōgi board in between them with the pieces lined up. Naruto stared at the board with interest, _'These pieces look interesting.'_

"Here." Shikamaru gave the blonde a book that read "Shōgi for Beginners" on it.

Naruto took the book opening it, skimming through the pages of the basics of the game. The point of the game was to checkmate the other opponent's king. The game is played by two players, Black (Sente) and White (Gote). At the start of the game each player has 20 pieces, the "O" (King), Rook (Hi), Bishop (Kaku), two Gold Generals (Kin), two Silver Generals (Gin), two Knights (Kei), two Lances (Kyo), and nine Pawns (Fu). Skimming down some more he started to understand, putting the book down on his left side, _'So that's how the game works. Its true that the goal is to get to checkmate the King, but that's how it looks on the surface. The real goal…is to figure out your opponent. For example, if I were to sacrifice a piece it will only be because my opponent is so powerful that I have no other options, and if you want to capture a major piece then the logical thing to do would be to bait them into a trap as a means of drawing him out. But here's the problem with that, the bait has to be tempting enough to actually take that risk. I see, this game is all about strategy something father mentioned to me over a hundred times. Shōgi basically describes real-life experiences between ninja's and how they fight.'_ For a split second it looked as if Naruto's eyes glowed blue but Shikamaru shook his head thinking it was just his imagination.

"Ready?" Shikamaru said.

Naruto nodded his head, "Since your pieces are White you go first."

Shikamaru nodded looking down not seeing a mischievous smile appear underneath the blonde's mask.

 **2 minutes later**

Shikamaru couldn't believe it!

He got destroyed in less than 2 minutes! And he was holding back so he could give Naruto a fighting chance! He couldn't tear his eyes away from the Shōgi board, he had only four pieces left on the board. He had five, but the five piece was his King and that was taken by Naruto leaving only four Pawns left on the board! He managed to take a few of Naruto's pieces, but they were only Pawns! Before he could even think about trying to take any more of Naruto's pieces he was already backed into a corner and then before he could think up another strategy he'd already lost. Willing his eyes away from the board he stared at the blonde's calm yet amused expression as he watched him.

Naruto gave him an eye smile in amusement, "That was fun."

Shikamaru couldn't help but feel as though that amused expression of his was a way of keeping a poker face. Never allowing his opponent to know what he's thinking. And…it worked. Shikamaru had fallen for it, hook line and sinker. When he first saw the blonde's calm expression he assumed it was because the blonde was trying to remain calm on the outside but freaking out on the inside. He was wrong. He was very wrong. That amused expression was his poker face and he fell for it completely!

 _'_ _He got me! From the very beginning he got me!'_ Shikamaru sighed in defeat.

Yoshino couldn't help but smile seeing her son was finally defeated in his favorite game. Whenever he was playing with his father he would always win but this time he'd finally met his match in the form of Naruto Uzumaki. And to add insult to injury the blonde said he had fun playing the game making her giggle, oh yeah. The blonde could definitely come over as much as he liked.

* * *

Shikaku sighed rubbing the back of his head as he headed back home earlier than planned, which was in the afternoon. Every member of the civilian council were slaughtered in cold blood, this would mark the first time in history Konoha's civilian council were slaughtered one by one, well…not all of them. Only member of the civilian council remained alive during the bloodshed-Civilian Council member Hiroshi. Why he was the only one left alive they had no idea, but that doesn't excuse him as a suspect. The members of the civilian council were merchants and very wealthy meaning he could have hired a ninja to sneak in the village and get rid of the competition. There's a reason Greed is one of the seven deadly sins.

 _'_ _Still makes no sense though,'_ Shikaku thought, _'Every member on the civilian council seat held no animosity towards each other and had no reason to try and get rid of the competition. Something's not right.'_ He opened the door to his house in the Nara compound, "Troublesome." He muttered.

"You say that soo many times its no wonder Shikamaru has taken to copying it." Yoshino appeared taking his jacket off for him.

"Yeah…where is he? The Academy's closed for the day." Shikaku wondered.

Yoshino smiled making him raise a brow, "He's playing Shōgi with Naruto, and so far he still hasn't won against him."

Shikaku was surprised, _'He beat Shikamaru?'_ he thought, "How many games have they played?"

Yoshino winked, "Three times so far, and he's lost all those three times." She walked away leaving a flabbergasted Shikaku behind.

 _'_ _I can see Shikamaru losing once or twice, but three times?'_ he was curious to see this for himself and walked inside the house towards where they would be, which is the veranda outside. He arrived just in time to witness something…interesting.

Naruto slowly lifted his hand that held a Shōgi piece in between his fingers, the boy opened his eyes slowly making the Nara head's breath hitch slightly. The boy's eyes…it looked like they were glowing blue, but that's not what made the man's breathe hitch slightly. It was the _look_ in the boy's eyes...they were the eyes of a predator. A calm and collected predator. For another split second he thought he saw the silhouette of a wolf with cool blue eyes as it used its paws to checkmate Shikamaru.

"You lose again, Shikamaru." The boy's cool and calm voice brought him back to reality.

Shikamaru groaned before rubbing the back of his head, "Troublesome…"

Naruto huffed in amusement before noticing Shikaku, "Good afternoon, Shikaku-sama." The blonde bowed his head a little.

"Uh yeah…you too." Shikaku rubbed the back of his head, "And can you drop the 'sama?' its troublesome."

"Shikaku-san then." Naruto said.

"Hey dad." Shikamaru greeted.

Shikaku didn't even bother to hide his smirk, "Its rare to see you lose. Guess you've met your match."

The pineapple haired boy sighed, "Whatever…" he mumbled.

The man chuckled, "Have you two been playing all day?"

"Since early this morning," Naruto confirmed, "I like waking up early."

"Huh, Shikamaru does the same thing." Shikaku revealed.

Shikamaru merely sighed not having it in him to retort about that claim because the boy did have a habit of getting up early in the morning.

Naruto stood up, "I appreciate playing Shōgi with you but I should be leaving now."

"Don't be silly," Yoshino appeared, "Stay and have lunch with us, I know you must be hungry."

Naruto looked ready to decline but Shikaku interrupted him before he could, "He'll stay."

Shikamaru didn't seem to mind him staying over for lunch either, besides he didn't really feel all that comfortable letting Naruto walk around the village receiving those glares from the villagers.

Naruto knew he was beaten and decided to give in, "I understand."

Shikaku almost laughed at the kid's defeated look. Sure he can beat Shikamaru at Shōgi, but when it comes to facing all three members of the Nara family he couldn't hope to win.

* * *

Eisai was in the meditation room surrounded by red candles that surrounded him in a circle as he sat in the middle. Opening his eyes he saw a different scenery, there was a large table with different people sitting in chairs with calm expressions on their faces.

The first individual he laid his eyes on was a large man with yellow eyes, red hair that was in a high ponytail wearing grey monk robes sporting gauntlets. This man's name was Benkei-Sacred Warrior Monk of the Tsuchi no Tera (Earth Temple). The next individual was a man with dark skin, long orange hair with grey eyes sporting blue armor with dragon symbols on them with a calm expression on his face having both arms crossed. This man's name was Abe-Sacred Warrior Monk of the Kaminari no Tera (Lightning Temple). The figure sitting next to Abe was a woman with short wavy light blue hair, pink eyes, wearing a kimono shirt, black pants sporting black heels. Her name was Kana the Sacred Warrior Monk of the Mizu no Tera (Water Temple). And the last figure sitting next to her was a male with short tan colored hair his right eye being covered by his bangs, light green eyes, wearing the standard monk robes for the temple except he was wearing all white. This man's name was Aijin, the Sacred Warrior Monk of the Kaze no Tera (Wind Temple).

Eisai smiled at those gathered around him, "Its so nice to see you all again. The last time we got together like this was when the Sage was still alive and well."

Abe nodded, "Yes it most certainly has my friend. I am most eager to hear how all of you are doing."

Benkei sighed, "Nothing interesting except making sure my guard doesn't cause too much trouble and forbidding any Iwagakure ninja's from entering the temple."

Kana giggled softly, "Still not a fan of the Tsuchikage?"

"Of the whole village."

"Your feelings about the whole village and the Tsuchikage doesn't surprise me at all." Abe said.

"Speaking of village, I heard you were assigned to watch Konoha by the Shōgun Eisai. How's that going?" Benkei inquired.

Eisai smiled, "I do not care for the place at all. Its gone straight to hell as soon as Hashirama died, whole his brother may have tried his best when he was the Nidaime it made things worse. By the way, I have a son now."

Silence.

"…Say that again." Aijin spoke for the first time.

"I have a son now." Eisai repeated.

"No, I'm pretty sure we get that part what we want to know is how in the world do you have a son and are just now telling us about him?!" Abe growled with a tick mark on his forehead.

"Oh dear, I meant to tell you sooner but it seems to have slipped my mind." Eisai smiled.

Aijin sighed, "You always do this, always forgetting to tell us things because it just "slipped your mind." Are you doing this on purpose?"

"Who knows?" Eisai tilted his head innocently.

Aijin gave him a deadpanned expression.

"Tell us about him? How old is he? Is he cute?" Kana asked with excitement.

Benkei sweat-dropped, "Calm down, woman."

Eisai chuckled, "He is simply adorable! My son is the cutest thing in the world! He's training to become a Sacred Warrior Monk's Guard!"

Abe's eyes widened, "What?! Eisai you know the training to become a Sacred Warrior Monk's Guard is no easy task!"

Eisai smiled, "He's already passed the first stage, and the boy is only six years old."

"Six years old?! Eisai, tell us right now about the boy's origins!" Aijin demanded.

"Very well," Eisai agreed, "While I was travelling around Hi no Kuni I decided to visit Konohagakure."

"The village that had the Kyūbi incident?" Kana inquired.

"The very same. As I travelled there I came across a noise from a nearby alley and went to investigate. What I saw disgusted me to my very core," he frowned, "I came across a young blonde child being mercilessly beaten by grown men, so I killed them and brought the child back to the Fire Temple so he could rest and heal."

Aijin sighed with disgust, "I simply cannot understand why the Rikudō Sennin insisted on helping humans even all those years ago."

"There is no excuse for doing such a thing to a child," Abe growled, "Where is the boy now?"

Eisai smiled, "The boy is my son…Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."

Silence.

It was so silent right now you could hear a pin drop.

"You mean to tell me…you have a member of the Uzumaki clan as your adoptive son and Sacred Warrior Monk's Guard?" Benkei forced out.

"Yep." Eisai said cheerfully.

Kana giggled while Aijin sighed, "Well now…I wonder what the Shōgun will say once he sees the boy. Should be interesting."

"Indeed. However I want to know the reason why the boy was getting beaten by grown men?" Abe said getting back to the topic.

Eisai closed his eyes, "Its because the boy is the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi."

"WHAT?!" Abe bellowed, "THOSE FOOLS! HOW DARE THEY STILL DO THAT TO THE SACRED CREATIONS OF THE RIKUDO SENNIN!" his killing intent was leaking out in droves but they weren't bothered by it in the least.

"Calm down, if you get too worked up the members of your temple will freak out again. Remember what happened last time?" Benkei deadpanned.

Abe seemed to calm down after hearing that sitting back down with his arms crossed.

Aijin had a dark look in his eyes, "To force a child into something like that…it reminds me of Gaara."

"The Kazekage's youngest, right?" Kana said sadly.

"Yes…after Bunpuku dies they decided to use Gaara as the new Jinchūriki. I go and see the boy everyday whether the Rasa likes it or not. His eyes show kindness sadness, and loneliness." Aijin frowned.

"Bunpuku…if I recall he was a priest at your temple that was chosen to become its first Jinchūriki right after he was born." Benkei said thoughtfully.

Aijin had a sad look in his eyes, "Your not wrong. He was truly someone I looked up too. When I was reincarnated into this body and regained all of my memories Bunpuku found out and wasn't really all that bothered by it. In fact…he said he was happy for me."

"Did he now, interesting person he was." Abe commented.

Aijin frowned again, "I can only imagine the pain he must've gone through being kept at that village and now young Gaara is forced to carry on that pain. I've gone there everyday to see the child, it seems my visits puts him at ease."

"Interesting, and what did the Kazekage have to say about it?" Eisai inquired.

"I stated boldly that I could careless about his opinion," Aijin told them, "Your position means nothing to me, so don't assume you can order me around."

Kana chuckled, "I can only imagine the expression on his face when you said those words."

"Hmph, fool." Benkei grumbled.

"Agreed." Abe agreed with his comrade.

"But enough about that, we are here to discuss about the happenings of the Elemental Nations." Eisai reminded them.

Kana sported a serious expression, "Yes…I'll go first then. I'm sure you've heard about the civil war going on within Kirigakure, correct?"

"I have heard about it," Abe confirmed, "It would appear the Mizukage has suddenly decided to strike at those with Kekkei Genkai's. For what reason I do not know."

"Neither did I until I got to the heart of the matter," Kana said, "When I went to visit the village I ran right into Yagura the current Mizukage and found out something interesting regarding as to why he's suddenly decided to start a civil war within the village. It would appear he's been put under a Genjutsu, but not just any normal one…a powerful one enough to effect both Yagura and Isobu-the Sanbi."

"What Genjutsu is powerful enough to control Yagura and Isobu?" Benkei wondered.

"Sharingan perhaps, but not just any normal Sharingan…the Mangekyō Sharingan." Eisai revealed.

"So it's an Uchiha that's controlling Yagura, but why manipulate the Mizukage into creating a civil war?" Aijin wondered.

"Who can say, but I believe this is the same Uchiha that sent the Kyūbi lose in Konoha." Eisai theorized.

Abe narrowed his eyes, "So it's the same one…the Uchiha aside, I've discovered something interesting."

"What is it?" Kana wondered.

Abe's look became serious; "There are a group of individuals who wear black cloaks with red clouds on them. Judging by the information Kana just gave us about the Mizukage…I can only guess their real goal is to gather all of the Bijū."

"Meaning Gaara and Naruto will be targeted by them in the near future." Aijin said.

"Not just them," Benkei said, "Rōshi and Han, the Jinchūriki's of Iwagakure are targets as well."

"So are Killer Bee and Yugito, the Jinchūriki's of Kumogakure." Abe added.

"Utakata is also a target, and I believe the one who holds Chōmei within Takigakure is also a target." Kana said.

Eisai narrowed his eyes prompting Aijin to ask, "You've got that look again…what are you thinking about?"

"Don't you find it interesting?" Eisai inquired.

"You mean the reason their trying to gather the Bijū?" Benkei questioned.

"Cloaked individuals gathering together for the sole purpose of trying to gather all nine Bijū…if they manage to gather all of them…" Eisai trailed off.

Their eyes widened in realization.

"Those fools!" Abe exclaimed, "Do they not realize the severity of what their trying to do?!"

"Obviously not, but I have my suspicions that this rogue Uchiha is part of that group and probably knows. That fool has no idea what will really happen." Benkei frowned.

"Should we inform the Shōgun?" Aijin questioned.

"I'll send word to him immediately, in the meantime we need to focus on our guardians. Their exam is coming up soon." Kana reminded.

Eisai smiled, "I believe Naruto will be ready for the exams when its time."

"I'm worried about my girl," Kana sighed, "Her mentality is known for getting her into trouble."

"I'll say," Benkei snorted, "But then again…my guard is just as bad."

Aijin smiled innocently, "Mine knows her manners."

Kana and Benkei gave him a mock glare.

Abe crossed his arms, "My boy is fully prepared!"

 _'_ _Of course he is…'_ Kana, Aijin, and Benkei thought.

Eisai chuckled in amusement, _'I wonder what their guards will think when they meet Naruto for the very first time?'_

* * *

Speaking of Naruto, said boy was currently taking a break from training by sitting down lotus style on the ground of the same training ground he used before. He was currently in deep thought as he meditated, his first thoughts were on the Nara family. Yoshino was a strong woman, the type of woman who doesn't hesitate to set someone straight or go down without a fight. Shikaku is the strategic type just like Shikamaru but the man's combat abilities are not to be trifles with, Naruto knows that much. It was actually quite fun to play Shōgi for the first time especially with Shikamaru. He had to admit there were times where he believed Shikamaru had almost gotten him with a few moves, and the only reason he didn't is because the blonde had been watching the way Shikamaru plays very carefully.

He still didn't understand how he was able to observe and copy Shikamaru's playing style then use it as his own without the Nara even noticing. Maybe its something he should discuss with his father about. Clearing his mind of all thoughts he refocused on meditating but then snapped his eyes opened seeing he was being watched by something hiding amongst the trees. Turning his head in the direction where he was being watched he merely sat there and stared waiting to see what his observer would do. After about 2 minutes of having a stare down the figure finally decided to show themselves. Needless to say he was surprised when the observer turned out to be a black wolf cub with piercing blue eyes.

Naruto blinked not moving a muscle as he waited for the little one to reach him. Once the cub finally reached him the little wolf sat on its hind legs still staring at him. The blonde stared right back, waiting to see what would happen but the cub still made no move and simply stared. Taking a chance he slowly raised his hand up inching it towards the cub, he hesitated for a second before advancing forward again rubbing its head. He smiled when the little one closed its eyes accepting the warmth on its head with a content look on its face.

"Hey there, where's your mother?" Naruto questioned softly.

The cub opened its eyes again prompting Naruto to stop petting it. He was surprised when the cub jumped in his lap before curling up into a little ball growling softly. He chuckled, what a cute little cub. It was still in the afternoon and the blonde had nothing planned so he wanted to sit there a little while longer and meditate seeing as how the cub in his lap was in no hurry to leave anytime soon anyway. That plan went out the window when the little one started moving in his lap making him open his eyes. Looking down he saw the cub was staring at him, he didn't understand what the cub wanted but it was obvious the little one wanted to explore.

"Do you want to walk around the village?" Naruto questioned.

The cub nodded.

 _'_ _So it does understand me.'_ Naruto thought getting up holding the cub in his arms. Before he could start walking away the cub jumped on his shoulder then perched on his head wagging its little tail.

Shrugging his shoulders Naruto walked back into the village with the little one perched on his head. Taking out his book he started reading where he left off.

 _"…_ _The monk stared out into the horizon as the sun began setting, he was entrapped by the view his face showing inner peace. As he stared out into the horizon a thought came to him, "Would I be able to see this again? Or will I die unable to see or feel anything anymore?" that one thought lingered within his mind, he was a warrior that was trained to kill the unknown and as such his fate was also unknown."_ Naruto read in his head.

 _'_ _You truly are a man to be respected Enni. Becoming a monk at such a young age, enduring the hatred that's spread in your village, and then saving it from destruction by the Fallen Warriors. I respect you second only to my father.'_ Naruto thought as he read on having surprisingly not run into anyone, his body had been switched to autopilot and he didn't even notice. The wolf cub perched on the blonde's head eyed the humans that were glaring at his human. He didn't like it very much but until they actually tried doing something to the blonde he decided to just leave them alone…for now.

Naruto was none the wiser as he kept reading on in his book interested in seeing what would happen next. He was just about to flip he next page when he heard a crashing noise to his right, stopping he saw a woman with light brown eyes without pupils and brown hair which is tied into a bun with a red ribbon in it. Strands frame both sides of her face, hanging over her ears from behind them. She is fair skinned, and slight wrinkles are visible near her mouth. Her attire consists of a dark teal elegant dress, which sports an aquamarine coloured gem below the collar. He noticed she had dropped some flowers and bent down to pick some up, not wanting to let her do it alone he decided to assist. Putting his book away he walked over to the crouched woman seeing she had dropped yet another flower on the ground and sighed. He swopped down and picked it up for her then moved onto the next one and picked them up, before he realized it he had a handful of flowers in his arms. This felt like déjà vu for some reason…oh yeah, he forgot he did this for Mikoto-san when her tomatoes ran away from her that one time.

"Bless your heart."

He was brought out of his musings when the woman smiled at him tenderly, "Thank you so much for helping me, young man. Bless your heart."

Naruto bowed to her respectfully making her giggle, "Ara, such manners. You don't see that everyday with someone of your age. My name is Hanako Yamanaka."

"Pleasure to meet you, Yamanaka-sama." Naruto greeted.

Hanako squealed with delight, "Such manners! Why can't all the men here be like you? And please just call me Hanako-san."

"Yes, Hanako-san." Naruto said.

"Would you be a dear and help me get these flowers to my shop?" Hanako smiled.

"I don't mind." Naruto said.

"Thank you." Hanako smiled as they both walked out of the alley way and back onto the street heading for the flower shop. The blonde noticed the glare's had intensified towards him as he walked side by side with Hanako-san, he could distinctly hear the wolf club on his head growl lowly seeing the hostility in their eyes. Naruto would rather not have Hanako-san face the same scorn as him and was about to stop walking next to her but she stopped walking herself making him look up at her and almost flinched seeing the furious look in her eyes as she glared at the villagers.

"Do you lot have a problem?!" she hollered.

The glaring villagers soon found themselves on the receiving end of the terrifying woman's glare and flinched taking steps backwards.

"If you have time to glare at an innocent, kind-hearted child then you could have used that time to help me when I dropped my flowers earlier yet you didn't! This sweet boy did, so what does that say about you idiots?!" Hanako sneered.

Naruto stood there in complete awe and absolute respect of the woman's abilities to install fear into their hearts. Meanwhile inside his mind he could hear Kurama laughing in what sounded like pure amusement from the sounds of it.

 _'_ _She's strong just like Yoshino-san.'_ Naruto observed.

Hanako turned her nose up at them, "Worthless fools!" and she continued to walk on with Naruto following right behind her ignoring the draw drops some of the villagers were giving her. Naruto was concerned but a smile from the woman eased it slightly, "Don't worry. I assure you that I'm no wallflower that needs protecting, after all…I married a strong man and he needs a strong woman by his side, don't you agree?" she winked.

Naruto gave her an eyes smile, "Yes ma'am."

Hanako smiled as they continued on to their destination. It took them about 12 minutes before they reached their intended destination.

 **やまなか花**

 **Yamanaka Flowers**

It was a pretty big flower shop from what Naruto saw, this was the first time he had ever seen a flower shop let alone been in one. as soon as he stepped inside the store his nose was assaulted by the sweet smell of the flowers that were all around them. His let his eyes wander around the flower shop with interest seeing all kinds of different flowers. They were pretty.

"You can set the flowers on the shelf over there." Hanako told him.

Naruto nodded and set the flowers down on the lowers shelf next to the counter like she asked, "Do you need me to help you anything else?"

Hanako smiled, "No, you've helped me plenty enough. Oh, before you go there's something I want to give you." She went into the back leaving Naruto standing there in complete silence. About 2 minutes later she came back from around the back and handed him a book with a picture of a flower plastered on it. Not wanting to be rude he took the book gently from the woman.

"This book is helpful in identifying flowers, or if you feel like planting some yourself." Hanako smiled.

Naruto bowed, "Thank you very much."

"Your welcome dear." She said.

Naruto left the flower shop giving the woman one last bow before heading home, Hanako still had a smile on her face even as another presence entered the room.

"You seem happy." The voice said sounding male.

A man appeared from the back of the shop. He had long ash blond hair reaching into his back, which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes and strong facial features, which included a well defined jaw line. He was also wearing the standard flak jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand-guards, forehead protector and a sleeveless red haori.

"Maybe I am, Inoichi." Hanako gave her husband a cheeky grin.

"Oh? I heard another voice out here earlier, who was it?" Inoichi questioned.

"That sweet and respectful boy Yoshino told me about," Hanako smiled, "He was so polite."

Inoichi raised a brow before he remembered Shikaku had told him Naruto was over at their house playing Shōgi with his son Shikamaru and actually beat the boy, more than once as a matter of fact.

"You mean Naruto was here?" Inoichi guessed.

"Yes, such a sweetheart just like Yoshino said. He helped me when I dropped some flowers earlier he was the only one that came to help me, and those idiots had a problem with it." She frowned remembering the harsh glares the villagers gave the boy.

"I see…" Inoichi still couldn't understand how the boy was able to walk around the village with such a calm expression. The child had to feel the looks he was getting everyday, and yet he manages to stay completely calm ignoring the villagers existences.

"Don't worry, I took care of them." Hanako smiled proudly.

The man sweat-dropped, _'I'm sure you did.'_

* * *

Naruto read through the flower book intently flipping through pages with interest. There were so many different flowers to choose from, he was really thinking about making a garden out back in his apartment or maybe a vegetable garden. That could work too. Closing the book he looked over at the black wolf cub that was curled up in a ball sleeping peacefully without a care in the world making the blonde smile. Placing the book down on the desk next to his bed he went under the covers settling down on his side and fell asleep.

Blue eyes opened as soon as it felt the human fall asleep. Standing up on all fours stretching he went over by the window lifting it open, hopping out, then closing it back. With its job done he took off heading right to the training area he had first met the blonde. Arriving at his destination he sent out a howl before waiting. Soon enough he was met with other wolves with different color coats on them, from black to grey, but the one that stood out the most was the one with a white coat and silver eyes. The snow wolf walked in front as the others bowed their heads in respect meaning the snow-white wolf was the leader of the wolves.

The snow-white wolf sat on its hind legs staring at the black wolf cub, "Report." The voice commanded sounding feminine.

"Leader, the boy is just as you described," The black cub reported, "His mind is calm and clear despite the negative emotions directed towards him."

"I see. It would appear the elder was correct about the boy. Stay with him and protect the child for he will soon hold the contract of the Ōkami clan." The snow-white wolf proclaimed.

"Understood." The black cub bowed his head.

The Ōkami clan protect their own.

 _-To be continued-_


	5. Master of Seals

**Location: Land of Iron**

Eisai smiled as he looked around him staring at the snow that covered the land. There was just something about the Land of Iron that resonated with him, it was either the snow, the samurai, or an old feeling from a past life. As he continued his walk around the snow covered field he decided to get lost in his past memories, which had been awhile since he'd done that if he was being honest with himself. Unfortunately his trip from memory lane would come to a halt when he felt multiple samurai surround him.

 _'_ _I must have been more lost in my memories than I thought.'_ he mused.

"Excuse me, are you by chance Eisai from the Hi no Tera (Fire Temple)?" a man walked up from behind the samurai. The man had long, grey hair, which almost reaches down to his waist, with bandages wrapped around his head. He has black eyes with distinct wrinkles underneath them, a grey goatee and moustache.

"Yes I am, and who might you be?" Eisai smiled.

"Sir. My name is Mifune, general of the samurai here in Tetsu no Kuni (Land of Iron)." Mifune introduced.

"Ah, I've heard of you. You're the brave soul that fought against Sanshōuo no Hanzō (Hanzō of the Salamander) and survived. To think I would be the one to meet you like this, how lucky I am." Eisai said honestly. Hanzō isn't someone you can just go up against and not expect to be killed. The fact that Mifune was brave enough to fight the man one-on-one and survive proves this man has some impressive skills.

"You flatter me, Eisai-dono. I would not call myself a brave soul to have gone up against Hanzō when in truth…I simply refused to run away." Mifune said honestly.

Eisai huffed in amusement, "You just proved why I respect you so much."

Mifune kept his face calm, but inwardly he was surprised that such a powerful and respected monk like Eisai would give him such honest praise for simply fighting against Hanzō.

"Now then, did you need me for something?" Eisai questioned.

"Yes, we are here to take you to the Shōgun who has been expecting your arrival." Mifune informed.

 _'_ _Well of course he is.'_ The monk thought, "Well now, let's not keep him waiting then." Eisai said walking towards them, "Lead the way."

"Yes sir!" Mifune said walking next to the man as the rest of the samurai acted as their guard following standard procedure.

Eisai kept his eyes forward as Mifune walked him to where the Shōgun was located. Throughout the years the Shōgun's location was always well hidden within the Land of Iron and only a select few knew where he was located due to security reasons obviously. The samurai weren't allowed to know seeing as how their completely vulnerable to Genjutsu and would easily spill the location of the man. Only the monks and the monk's guards were allowed to know the location of the Shōgun seeing as how their his private warrior's and monk's guards protect their monk. The Shōgun has been around since the Rikudō Sennin's era, unknown to the rest of the world they were selected through clan's all except one.

The Uchiha clan.

You can thank Madara Uchiha for that one. Ever since he attacked Konoha and its Shodaime it was stated that no Uchiha would be elected as the Shōgun believing them to be nothing but a power hungry clan. He was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed that the samurai that had been surrounding them were nowhere in sight leaving only him and Mifune.

 _'_ _Ah, I see. Since Mifune is the general of the samurai he has access to the Shōgun's location…well general location I should say.'_ He thought.

They arrived at an underground location, standing before a large door that was red with gold surrounding the side of the door. Eisai noticed Mifune was standing further away from him, "Do you not want to see the Shōgun, Mifune?"

Mifune shook his head, "No. I have no reason to meet with the Shōgun, Eisai-dono."

"I see, then wait here for me then. I would very much like to have a nice long chat with you if you don't mind?" Eisai said.

Mifune looked surprised but nodded his head in acceptance at the thought of speaking with Eisai, one of the Sacred Warrior Monk's.

The door opened allowing Eisai to go through and close just as quickly. The monk walked on a long red carpet, the walls were plastered with the a red swirl symbolizing the clan the current Shōgun is from. Stopping before the stairs where the Shōgun was looking down on him. There were guards bearing the same symbol that were on the walls in the front of their armor. The Shōgun was staring down at him even though he was hidden behind a yellow curtain that hid him very well.

He got down on one knee bowing before the man holding his Shakujō out, "Shōgun-sama."

The man in question raised up his hand beckoning Eisai to come over to him. Getting the message Eisai stood up walking up the steps until he reached the Shōgun standing before the man. Reaching his hand out he gently gripped the Shōgun's hand allowing himself to be pulled through the yellow curtains. Sitting down before the man he looked right into the Shōgun's eyes.

The Shōgun's appearance was that of a young adult, he had long red hair the end of it being in a low ponytail. His eyes were golden colored, sporting a red hakama and crown that matched.

Eisai smiled, "You look young as usual, the Uzumaki trait sure is something."

"Hmph. As usual your jokes amuse me, Eisai." The red head responded, "Why do you insist on not using my name?"

"Because you outrank me. In case you forgot you're the Shōgun and I am but a simple warrior monk under your command." Eisai reminded.

The red head sighed, "Eisai…just this once will you please say my name?"

"Mou, what a stubborn man you are. Very well, Ren. Ren Uzumaki." Eisai said.

Ren smiled, "Much better. I told you there's no need for formalities between us for we are friends."

"Why thank you." Eisai joked.

Ren's face became serious, "Joking aside, is it true?"

"I see, you want to know about Naruto." Eisai chuckled.

"I do. I want to know about my clansmen." Ren stated.

"I'd be glad to tell you al about him. Naruto Uzumaki is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. He is also the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi of Konohagakure no Sato, and is treated with hatred by the villagers." Eisai told the red haired man.

 _"_ _Is that so?"_ Ren's eyes narrowed, the aura around him having dropped to frozen temperatures, "How many executions do I have to decree?"

"Now, now, there's no need for that. I get reports from him from time to time and even whisk him away for training so his mentalities alright." Eisai tried to calm his friend down.

And just like that the cold aura around him diminished greatly but the man still wasn't happy. It was bad enough humans view the Bijū in a bad light, and to make things even more despicable they resorted to sealing them within people turning them into weapons. Such a disrespectful thing to do to the creations of the Rikudō Sennin.

"Your training him to become a guard, right?" Ren questioned.

"I am."

"Good. Keep me informed of his progress, also I received the notice about the Akatsuki." Ren said.

"We are currently trying to discover what members are within the group," Eisai explained, "Once we've gathered the information we will report back to you as soon as we can."

"I appreciate it, also I want to know about Naruto too. He is one of my clansmen after all." Ren smiled.

"But of course, Shōgun-sama." Eisai teased.

"You can be such a handful sometimes." Ren sighed.

"Thank you for the kind words." The monk stuck his tongue out.

Ren snorted, _'Maybe in this life you'll have the answers you seek, Eisai.'_

 **Location-Konohagakure no Sato: Academy Building**

Naruto was listening to one of Iruka's lectures about chakra control, which had peaked Naruto's interest and prompted him to take notes in class. Chakra is created when two other forms of energy, known as the individual's own stamina are molded together. Since he was a sensor type everyone's chakra have a unique signature to them, for example Iruka's chakra was stern yet loving like a father and the Hokage's chakra signature was grandfatherly. Now as for chakra control the key is to not have large amounts of chakra, but instead being able to control and conserve it, hence why it was called chakra control. This was something Naruto needed to pay attention to because he has lots of chakra compared to the others around him, so Iruka's lecture on the subject was very helpful.

"Okay class, to better understand what I mean we'll go outside and I'll give you a demonstration." Iruka smiled.

"Hai!" the class chorused.

Naruto looked out the window making it look like he was simply staring off into space when in reality he was keeping an eye out for an individual that's been outside the Academy for a while now. The individual hadn't made a move, but it was only a matter of time. Getting up from his seat he followed the rest of the class outside, while at the same time keeping his senses alert.

Once the class was outside Iruka brought them towards the back of the Academy where there was a pond right next to the trees. Interesting.

Iruka turned to them, "To better understand what I was talking about when it comes to chakra control, I'll give you a demonstration and then you can try it out for yourselves." He concentrated some chakra to his feet making them glow blue much to the class's astonishment. Turning his attention towards one of the trees he began climbing up the tree without the use of his hands and simply used his feet. Walking over to a tree branch he hung upside down looking down at the students, "This is what I mean. You can channel your chakra to any part of your body be it hands, feet, or anything else," Iruka sat upright, "Now then, who wants to be the first one to try it?"

The students looked at each other unsure if they should try it. Sasuke wasn't paying attention and kept his eyes on Naruto the whole time even in the classroom, the blonde noticed of course but didn't think much about it. Iruka sweat-dropped, _'I was expecting some of them to volunteer to try it, but I guess nervousness got the better of them. Wait a minute!'_ he smiled, "Naruto, why don't you try it first?"

Naruto nodded indifferently walking over towards the tree then proceeded to channel steady chakra towards his feet walking up the tree just like Iruka did, stopping at the same tree branch as the Chunin instructor did. The blonde sat down cross-legged style on the branch looking down at everyone, _'Looks like I was able to do it on my first try, that's good.'_

Iruka smiled impressed, Naruto always seemed to have a knack for getting things down on his first try and didn't brag about it either. The other kids could learn a thing or two from his calm nature, "Impressive as always, Naruto."

Naruto nodded and jumped down from the tree branch taking his place back next to Shikamaru and Choji, the plump boy smiling at him, "That was amazing, you got it on your first try."

"Mm. Once I saw it first hand I understood how it's done." Naruto explained.

Shikamaru wasn't even surprised, how could he be? This is the same kid who beat him in Shōgi more than once, so he wasn't surprised the blonde's use in chakra control wasn't so bad either.

"Okay, who would like to go next?" Iruka questioned.

Sasuke took a step forward this time making the girls except Hinata go wild for the Uchiha as he stood before a tree. Truth be told he was inwardly nervous and was starting to doubt himself, but shook his head and channeled chakra to his feet and began walking up the tree slowly then began smiling to himself, _'I did it!'_ he congratulated himself before he let his concentration slip and he found himself slowly falling to the hard ground head first. Two things happened, one of them was when Iruka felt something breeze past him, the second was Sasuke was no longer finding himself falling to the ground but instead standing next to Naruto who was looking completely innocent as if he hadn't done anything.

Iruka looked back and forth repeatedly before his eyes settles on the two boys, the whole class was silent themselves. What just happened?

"Naruto…" Iruka said.

"Yes?" the blonde tilted his head displaying his innocence.

"Did you…"

Naruto gave him an eye smile, "Did I what, Iruka-sensei?"

"Uh…nothing, nevermind." Iruka stuttered, _'I could have sworn I saw…maybe I'm just overthinking it.'_

Naruto didn't show any outward emotion but inwardly he enjoyed the confused look on Iruka's face. He wanted to chuckle but decided to do it within his mind.

 ** _"_** ** _Hmph, you should've just let that Uchiha fall to his death." Kurama growled._**

 _'_ _Kurama.'_ Naruto chided inwardly.

 ** _"_** ** _Hmph."_**

Kurama's hatred towards the Uchiha clan will probably never die out, but Naruto had to try. The fox was his friend and he didn't want his friend to hold all of that hatred within him, friends share each other's pain so he would do just that. As soon as his training was completed he would do whatever he could to take in all of his friends pain and hatred caused by human ignorance. Feeling a small chakra spike near the area he narrowed his eyes in the direction discreetly so not to rouse any suspicion.

 _'_ _Again,'_ he kept his eyes on the area where he sensed the now hostile chakra signature, _'I'm surprised Iruka-sensei hasn't sensed it.'_

* * *

Naruto and Iruka were currently sitting at Ichiraku's, the Chunin was the one starting the conversation and the blonde simply listened while eating his food at the same time. Iruka was impressed with the boy's abilities and wanted to ask him something very important.

"Naruto."

"Mm?"

"Have you ever thought about graduating early?" Iruka questioned.

"No, why?" Naruto wondered what brought this on.

"Since the Academy's started you've shown extensive knowledge about history that some other kids, even the clan heir's haven't studied about yet. Not only that you pick things up very easily compared to the rest of the children. So I was wondering if you wanted to graduate early." Iruka explained.

Naruto placed his fifth bowl on top of the others making Iruka sweat-drop but Teuchi and Ayame found it funny because Naruto was determined to never let anyone see underneath his mask.

"I'm not really interested in graduating early," Naruto told him, "Besides, I find my classmates to be…interesting."

"Interesting?" Iruka questioned.

"Mm, Shino's fascination with insects is interesting, Hinata's warm, Shikamaru smarter than he lets on, and the others are okay but Kiba's really loud." Naruto explained.

Iruka smiled nervously, "That's…true…" and it was. Kiba was brash and loud which was evident when he and Sasuke had their spar today and Kiba charged at him headfirst only to end up on the ground defeated, "So you like being with everyone, then?"

"Mm." Naruto nodded having finished his sixth bowl.

 _'_ _How does he do that?'_ Iruka wondered.

Naruto got off the stool, "Thank you for inviting me to eat with you, Iruka-sensei. I hope to pay you back for the food very soon."

"Don't worry about it, just make sure you continue to do your best." Iruka smiled.

"Okay."

"Wait, Naruto!" Ayame came out from the back holding two grocery bags in her hands making the boy tilt his head in confusion.

"What are those, Ayame-nee-san?" Naruto questioned.

Ayame grinned, "Some food. I know you usually get them from the forest and make them from scratch but that can get tiresome after awhile so I went to get you some food from the market." She gave him the bags before leaning down until she was close to his ear, "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure their not poisoned but just in case they are come back here and tell us immediately, okay?"

Naruto nodded, "I got it."

She smiled standing back up, "Good! Come back to see us again!"

"I will." He nodded towards Teuchi and Iruka before leaving the stand.

Iruka brought his attention towards the two, "What did you mean by that?"

Ayame gave him a cold look making him flinch, "When Naruto was on his way over here some merchant who was selling fish dangled some in front of him. Naruto took the fist but he didn't go straight home, instead he came here and asked us if we knew how to check for poisonous food."

Iruka stood up abruptly, "That's! You mean they would go that far?!"

Ayame snorted, "Of course they would. Anyway, dad checked and they were indeed poisonous fish. We got rid of them of course and told Naruto to never accept things from strangers ever again. We've been getting him non-poisonous food ever since."

Teuchi frowned, "I'm worried for the boy. No child should be forced to endure something like this."

Iruka looked down, the man as right. While true some people are still in pain about the Kyūbi attack, that doesn't give them the right to take it all out on a child who was forced to carry the burden of having it sealed within him. He will admit that in the past he thought the same as everyone else at some point, but after being around the boy and actually getting to know him his opinion changed. Naruto took in everything with a look of indifference, and while normally it would concern him it didn't because the blonde showed emotion just not towards the villagers.

* * *

Naruto had put all the food away in the refrigerator then went back outside to head to the Third training ground to do some more training. While training with his father that one time he managed to master about three wind style techniques so the blonde decided to master three more then maybe try to master some other elemental jutsu's such as, water, fire, and earth, maybe lightning jutsu too.

Seeing something in the distance of a nearby forest his curiosity got the better of him and decided to see what was going on. Arriving silently so not to make any noise he saw a boy who looked a little older than him surrounded by targets. The boy had short, unkempt, colored hair, black eyes and a relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashes that were turns upwards at each end. He wore a high-collared, colored outfit along with a tantō strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder.

Naruto observed every feature including the boy's black eyes, _'Those clothes and eyes. He must be of the Uchiha clan.'_

The boy in question hadn't noticed Naruto's presence it seems and started weaving hand signs: Tiger → Dog → Rat: "Zanzō Bunshin (Afterimage Clone) in a flicker of speed he created what looked to be clones of himself attacking all of the targets that were strapped to the trees in quick succession.

Naruto was surprised to say the least but he was in the middle of observing the technique so he didn't make any noise. It reminded the blonde of the body flicker technique he witnessed some Chunin do a while back, this must be some sort of advanced version of it.

"Yo!"

The blonde flickered away from where he was watching and appeared in the center of the area where the other boy originally was.

 _'_ _I didn't sense him until just now. If he was an enemy…I'd be dead.'_ He thought staring into the boy's black eyes.

The boy older boy chuckled as he jumped down from a tree branch Naruto was watching him from, "That was impressive! Was that the Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) you just used?"

Naruto blinked, "In a way."

The boy laughed, "I see, I think I may have finally found my match when it comes to speed! Oh, my names Shisui Uchiha. Nice to finally meet you, Naruto."

"Likewise. I won't bother to ask how you know my name either." Naruto greeted.

Shisui winked, "I heard about you from Itachi. He was talking about how he was chosen to guard an interesting kid and he's right. You're pretty interesting."

Naruto moved his eyes to the side, "I don't know if I'd say that."

"Don't be modest," Shisui smiled, "I heard from Sasuke, too! How you prevented his head from meeting the ground when you guys were practicing the Chakra control exercise. Heard you got it down on your first try."

Naruto merely nodded in response. He expected Itachi to talk about him, but Sasuke? That was new.

"You wanna try it out?" Shisui asked.

"Try it out?"

"That technique I just used. Judging by how you staring at me so intently earlier I figured you'd want to try it out fro yourself." Shisui explained.

 _'_ _He knew I was watching him from the very beginning and still performed the technique I saw. He's good.'_ Naruto thought, "I could try."

"Good!" Shisui brought his hands closer together not noticing Naruto's eyes glow blue faintly before returning to normal, "See? The hand signs for this technique are…" he trailed off seeing Naruto performing the sign rapidly.

Tiger → Dog → Rat: "Zanzō Bunshin (Afterimage Clone)." Naruto said creating afterimage clones but a lot more than Shisui originally did, "Like this?"

Shisui was taken back for a few seconds before busting out laughing, "That was surprising! You really are full of surprises aren't you, Naruto?"

The afterimages disappeared leaving only Naruto who felt the genuine emotion coming off from Shisui, "Thank you…" he mumbled.

"Hey Naruto, lets head to the Shinobi library." Shisui said.

"Shinobi Library?"

"Yeah, there's an old retired shinobi woman who works there. She's always complaining not enough young people come into the library anymore." Shisui said.

Naruto didn't even think about going to the library let alone the shinobi library because there was a chance the woman would kick him out. Retired shinobi or not.

"She won't kick you out." Shisui assured him placing a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto stared into those vast black eyes of his and could sense only earnest and honesty. The blonde resigned and nodded his head slowly making the older boy grin, "Let's get going!"

 **Location-Konohagakure no Sato Shinobi Library**

Shisui and Naruto walked inside the library and met face to face with an elderly woman with short silver hair, pale green eyes, wearing a long sleeved purple shirt and black pants. She was in the middle of stacking up some books when they arrived.

"Oh, well look who it is. You've got some nerve showing your face around here Shisui seeing as how you dumped me for your clan." She huffed.

Shisui chuckled nervously scratching the back of his head, "Sorry oba-san, I've been really busy lately."

"Obviously. Now introduce me to your friend." She demanded.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki. He's never been to the library before so I brought him here to see you." Shisui introduced.

Naruto bowed politely, "Nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Such manners! Why can't all young people be like you two?" she pouted making Shisui smile, "And nice to meet you too dear, names Noriko retired member of the ANBU."

Naruto eyed her then looked down at her feet as if confirming something then nodded his head, _'That explains it.'_

"What would you like to check out dear?" Noriko smiled.

"Do you have books on Suiton, Raiton, Katon, and Doton?" Naruto questioned, "Oh, and some on Fūinjutsu and Iryō Ninjutsu, too."

Both Shisui and Noriko stared at him before busting out laughing making the blonde confused. Had he said something wrong?

"A-Amazing…in all my years no young person has asked for those selected books! I like this boy! He can come here anytime he wants!" Noriko stopped laughing, "You've got a good eye Shisui."

"I know, I know." Shisui grinned.

"As for you dear, I have exactly what you're looking for. Feel free to return them whenever you feel like it." Noriko said having finished stacking up the last book before going in the back to get what the boy needed. About five minutes later she had what he needed, "Here you are dear."

Naruto took them in his hands gratefully, "Thank you, Noriko-san."

"Call me grandma." Noriko smiled.

"Grandma?"

"Yes, as of right now you are now my adoptive grandson." Noriko smiled rubbing the boy's head affectionately.

Naruto didn't know how to react to having a new grandparent but he would give it a try. Besides the woman was nice.

* * *

The next day Naruto's body no longer felt sore as he practiced three new wind style techniques yesterday with some helpful advice from Shisui. They trained until it was nightfall, but it wasn't just wind style ninjutsu they practiced, Shisui helped Naruto improve his Taijutsu forms and even helped the blonde with Genjutsu. Naruto had shown an interest in learning it and Shisui was all too happy too help. Walking down the hall to head outside he stopped momentarily as he saw a blur be smashed into the wall next to him. Looking closely he saw it was a boy with shiny black hair, round eyes with prominent lower eyelashes, and very thick eyebrows, his hair was quite long and fastened in a braid. He wore a white, short-sleeved kimono-shirt with a martial arts belt and dark pants, giving him a more traditional Chinese appearance. There were bruise on the boy's face and his clothes appeared to be a little dirty. He leaned down until he was face to face with the kid, "Are you okay?"

The boy looked up with wide eyes; like he was surprised someone would be worried about his well-being. He nodded his head, "Y-Yes…I'm fine…"

"Your bruises say otherwise." Naruto stated.

Before the boy could say anything else larger boy stood before them making the blonde look over at him. He remembered this kid; this was the same one that tried to harass Sasuke that one time before he scared him away. Naruto stood before the older boy protectively wanting to see what the boy before him would do.

"What are you looking at, freak?!" the boy sneered.

Naruto said nothing and simply made the Seal of Confrontation. Apparently doing this made older boy made because his face was practically red.

"Don't screw with me!" the older boy threw a punch at the blonde but Naruto moved to the side, grabbed his wrist and flipped him on his back all the while keeping a calm expression. The other children around them were impressed with the display and clapped for Naruto for taking the big jerk down. The other boys eyes grew wide, someone who was smaller than him was able to take someone bigger than him down like it was no problem.

Naruto walked away from the boy and towards the other one extending his hand out, "You should get those bruises taken care of."

The flabbergasted black haired ponytailed boy took the hand as the blonde helped him up and began walking him away from the area.

"Where are we going?" the black haired boy questioned.

"The infirmary. If you leave those wounds alone it'll become a problem." Naruto reminded.

The black haired boy nodded then spoke again, "M-My names Rock Lee!"

"Mm. Sounds unique." Naruto said.

"R-Really?"

"Mm."

They arrived to the infirmary but the nurse wasn't there, but that was okay. Naruto brought Lee over to one of the beds and sat him down before going over to the medicine cabinet to find what he was looking for. Once he did he brought the items over to Lee, sitting on the bed he started to address Lee's wounds starting with his face making the older boy flinch. None of them said a word, the blonde was too busy concentrating on Lee's wounds from the fight to say anything but he was also analyzing the older boy's body.

 _'_ _From the dirt on his clothes I say he was fighting on pure Taijutsu. And judging by his hands, which are wrapped up in bandages, he's only practicing Taijutsu.'_ Naruto observed.

"I am really grateful to you for this." Lee thanked.

"Don't worry about it, but I'm curious as to why you didn't fight back." Naruto wondered.

Lee looked down, "I am still learning the ways of Taijutsu…for you see I am unable to learn ninjutsu or genjutsu."

Naruto placed a bandage on Lee's right cheek, "I see, but it's not the end."

"Eh?"

"You may not be able to use ninjutsu or genjutsu that doesn't mean you still cant become a shinobi," Naruto told him placing the medical equipment back, "Being able to perform ninjutsu and genjutsu doesn't make you a strong shinobi, what makes you a strong shinobi…is Will Power."

"Will power…?" Lee said.

"Mm, in my opinion hard work is more important than anything else." Naruto said opening the door.

"Please wait!" Lee called out.

Naruto didn't turn around but he didn't make a move to leave the room either.

"Please tell me your name!"

Naruto said nothing for a second but then responded, "Naruto Uzumaki." He walked out the door closing it behind him.

Lee clenched both fists as he stared at the door with determined eyes, "Naruto Uzumaki…"

* * *

Naruto walked outside and was greeted by Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino. The last was a surprise, the Aburame hadn't spoken all that much from what Naruto observed, "Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino."

"Hey Naruto, we heard you got into a fight with an older boy." Choji said looking worried.

"I wouldn't call what happened a fight. I simply took down a hostile individual, that's all." Naruto stated.

Choji sweat-dropped, "R-Right…"

"Troublesome blonde. I'm not even surprised anymore." Shikamaru sighed.

"I find your logical explanation of the situation to be the most logical thing to do." Shino agreed.

"Mm." Naruto nodded.

 _'_ _He actually understood that?'_ Shikamaru and Choji thought.

"What are we supposed to do today?" Naruto wondered.

"Hm? Oh, he have to demonstrate any jutsu's we know in front of the class today." Choji smiled.

"Troublesome. I don't want to." Shikamaru groaned.

"Your complaints have been heard, yet they will be ignored anyway." Shino stated.

Shikamaru looked at him, "Troublesome Aburame…"

Iruka clapped his hands getting everyone's attention, "Gather around everyone!" he smiled when his students gathered around, "Today we'll be performing a ninjutsu demonstration. Any ninjutsu you know will be allowed."

"Hai, sensei!" the class chorused.

"Alright let's get started," Iruka smiled, "Shikamaru you go first!"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Oh just get to the front already you lazy bum!" Ino growled.

"Troublesome blonde." He muttered walking to the front with both hands in his pockets.

"Shikamaru, you can show us your ninjutsu now." Iruka told the boy.

"I just did."

Before Iruka could question what he meant he heard a growl coming off from Kiba, "Shikamaru you teme, let me go!"

Iruka sweat-dropped when he saw a shadow had taken over Kiba making him stand there like a statue unable to move, "Right…good job…um, Shino your next."

Shikamaru released a growling Kiba before taking his place between Naruto and Choji.

"You made yourself a target." Naruto stated the obvious.

Shikamaru merely shrugged.

Shino stood before the class and just stood there for a few minutes before replacing himself with a log standing on the other side of Iruka, "How is that?"

"Doing something simple like performing the Kawarimi (Body Replacement Technique), good job." Iruka smiled.

"Thank you." Shino thanked taking his place next to Naruto.

"Okay, Choji." Iruka called out.

Choji raised his hand, "Sensei, can I take a pass on this?"

Iruka blinked, "Sure if that's what you want."

Choji put his hand down with a smile before eating some potato chips, a boy was about to insult him but a fierce glare from Naruto shut him up.

"Next up is Ino."

Ino stepped up to the plate and perform the Henge technique turning into Iruka before changing back.

"Good work, Ino." Iruka smiled.

The girl smirked in Sakura's direction making the girl frown before taking her place next to Hinata.

"Sakura, your up."

Sakura stood before the class and Henge'd into Ino flipping her hair and smirking in Ino's direction making the blonde haired girl's eyebrow twitch.

"Good Sakura…take your place." Iruka said nervously.

Shikamaru sighed at the troublesome display but said nothing and neither did Choji.

"Hinata, your turn."

Hinata stood before the class and Henge'd into her father before changing back blushing shyly.

"Very good."

Hinata took her place back near Ino before eyes Naruto in the corner of her eye, _'I hope Naruto-kun was impressed.'_

"Kiba."

Kiba smirked as he stood before everyone and made a Bunshin (Clone) before dispelling it.

Iruka nodded his head, "Good job Kiba."

Kiba went back in the boy's corner his smirk still in place.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke stood before everyone then performed the necessary hand signs: Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger: "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)!" a fireball was shot out of his mouth and above the heads of the rest of the class impressing them. But Sasuke wasn't impressed because it still wasn't at his brother's level just yet.

"Very impressive, Sasuke!" Iruka praised.

Sasuke said nothing as he took his place back in the boy's line frowning, _'It's still not enough.'_

"Naruto."

Naruto stood before the class and wasted no time performing the jutsu: Snake → Ram → Boar → Bird → Hands clapped together: "Fūton: Reppūshō (Wind Release: Gale Palm)!" compressed wind surrounded Naruto as shuriken flew out from within his clothes and towards the trees behind him leaving slash marks, and all of the kids were sent flying a little before landing on their butts.

Iruka's eyes widened, _'That's a C-Rank wind style technique! When did he-?!'_

The wind died down leaving Naruto standing there staring at a gob smacked Iruka who quickly regained his composure, "Excellent work Naruto! Learning a C-Rank Fūton (Wind Release) jutsu isn't easy, especially for someone your age! You and Sasuke both get extra credit points for this!"

"WHAT?!" Kiba hollered.

Sasuke felt a little please getting extra credit points despite the fireball not being exactly how he wanted it but oh well. Naruto didn't mind the extra points either seeing as how he was satisfied the jutsu performed so well. The rest of the class performed the basics like Henge, Bunshin, and other jutsu's before it was time to do another Taijutsu practice battle.

"Any volunteers?" Iruka called out.

Kiba raised his hand, "Yeah!"

Iruka fought the urge to sigh, Kiba would always volunteer first and request Sasuke to be his opponent, "Very well Kiba choose your opponent."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Iruka whipped his head towards the boy with a shocked look as was everyone else in class including Sasuke.

"Well…okay then…Naruto."

The blonde was already there standing in the circle making the man sweat-drop, _'Just how in the world does he do that?'_

Kiba was also in the circle grinning from ear to ear. He really didn't see Naruto as much of a challenge but decided to humor him anyway.

Iruka looked at them, "Ready? Begin!"

Before Kiba could do anything Naruto had already dug his fist in the boy's stomach hard enough to force Kiba into unconsciousness. There was stunned silence as Naruto walked away from the unconscious Kiba and stood back in line.

 _'_ _Perhaps I overdid it a little.'_ Naruto thought. There was a small spike in chakra that was near the Academy, it was the same from last time, _'The intruder's spiking their chakra signature this time? And its only directed towards me.'_

 ** _Kurama grinned viciously, "I think its time for you to go hunting."_**

Naruto smirked inwardly, _'I agree.'_

* * *

Observing and abducting the target was his order and he would carry it out without fail. His master's orders were absolute. The target walked through the village before heading inside the apartment then came back outside with a wolf cub perched on top of his head. The target began walking towards the third training ground that was near the forest and watched as the target walked through the trees. This was the time to abduct the target. Wasting no time in following pursuit the watcher soon lost track of the target but didn't leave right away and instead searched the area.

"Why are you following me?"

The watcher wasn't surprised by the voice and instead looked up calmly at the blonde who was perched on top of a tree with the wolf cub growling at him.

Naruto eyed his pursuer calmly but with narrowed eyes, _'He's wearing all white and his mask is blank. No doubt about it…he's from ROOT. Danzo's made his move.'_ He noticed the man didn't answer his question but he didn't need him to because he already knew, "Danzo's making his move already by sending you instead of appearing here himself."

With those words the man moved already before the blonde child backhanding him only for the blonde to be replaced with a log. Before the ROOT Agent could make another move Naruto sent a chakra enhanced kick to the back of the man's head sending him plummeting down to the ground creating a crater. Naruto landed on the ground safely along with Gaku his little wolf cub. Holding back against a member of ROOT was foolish that's why it was smarter to go all-out. Walking over to the downed man cautiously he brought his hand down on the man's chest, _'He's still breathing. I only just knocked him out, I didn't kill him.'_

 ** _"_** ** _You should kill him now. That brat won't stop coming after us until you send him a warning." Kurama growled._**

Naruto thought about it for a second before smiling, _'I think I understand what you mean, Kurama.'_

 ** _Kurama raised a brow before smirking, "Hoh? That look in your eyes…you like a devious fox."_**

 _'_ _Is that a compliment?'_

 ** _"_** ** _Hmph, maybe."_**

Naruto didn't answer as he got to work on something very important, he would send a message to Danzo all right. A message he will never forget.

 **Underground Hideout**

"Danzo-sama, he's returned."

"I see." Danzo said neutrally. Walking out of his office the man came face to face with some of his ROOT Agents, while the one he sent to abduct the Kyūbi Jinchuriki stood before him. He noticed his agent didn't have the boy with him and frowned. It should be easy to abduct the child, yet he's not here.

"Report. Why do you not have the Jinchuriki like I ordered." Danzo stared at his motionless agent who had his head down.

The agent lifted his head slowly his mask concealing his face, instead of answering his question the man simply tilted his head, "Danzo…sama…" those words caused a flash of white to blind everything and an explosion was heard as the area began to shake briefly.

Needless to say…message received.

* * *

Naruto watched as smoke appeared from a certain part of the village, he was watching from the Hokage Monument with a blank expression with Gaku by his side.

"I think he got the warning I sent." Naruto said.

 ** _"_** ** _You think?!" Kurama was laughing hysterically, "You've impressed me yet again! My only regret about this is that I wasn't there to see the look on that old fools face!"_**

Naruto bent down rubbing Gaku's head, "I doubt that killed him, but I did get the chance to use that new seal I was working on. Its sad I had to use it on that ROOT Agent."

 ** _"_** ** _Don't start feeling bad. That agent was no longer human, I sensed no soul within him. He's nothing more but an inhuman individual just like the rest of them." Kurama stated._**

"That's true." Naruto stood up placing Gaku on his head before walking away, "Hey Kurama…?"

 ** _"_** ** _What is it?"_**

Naruto looked up at the clear blue sky feeling a breeze against his skin, "What do you suppose will happen next?"

 ** _Kurama snorted, "Who knows? You just make sure you watch your back while at the same time providing me with some good entertainment."_**

Naruto huffed and amused sound as he walked away from his spot on the Hokage Monument, "I think I can do that."

 _-To be continued-_

* * *

 **Next Time** **: {As Time Goes By}**


	6. As Time Goes By

Time went by quickly.

That's what it felt like to Naruto anyway. He was excelling in the Academy to the point where some teachers there begrudgingly admitted it themselves despite them trying to sabotage him multiple times. It got so bad the Hokage himself had ANBU standing in corners of the classrooms eyeing the teachers like hawks, and among the most who let out Killing Intent were Inu, Neko, Tenzo, and Karasu. It was quite funny actually. The explosion that Naruto set off in Danzo's base was kept under wraps so Naruto didn't know if the man was under investigation or not. It doesn't matter anyway, he got his point across, and besides…the blonde just loves playing games with new people.

Another thing that happened was the culprit responsible for the murders of those members of the civilian council. The culprit was Hiroshi, there was a lot of evidence against him but the man protested that he wasn't to blame and that he was being framed. No one believed him, especially not the widow of one of the civilian council members who was crying her heart out. The man was sentenced to life in prison.

Things calmed down after that. Shisui took to training Naruto frequently and the blonde sent his shadow clone to the Academy in his place making the Uchiha laugh. He told the blonde a story how Itachi did the exact same thing when he was in the Academy. Naruto smiled at the similarity between him and Itachi. He managed to complete the Fūton (Wind Release) jutsu's in the scroll his father sent him, learn three Katon (Fire Release) jutsu's from Shisui, three Suiton (Water Release) jutsu's from the book, two Doton (Earth Release) from the book, two Raiton (Lightning Release) from the book, four Fūinjutsu techniques, and six Iryō ninjutsu techniques. That wasn't all, his father Eisai would come from time to time to take him away so he could continue his training to become a Sacred Warrior Monk's Guard. He completed the second stage and soon he would have to complete the third stage when it was ready. To complete the second stage one must train their body, while the first stage required the user to train their mind. He wasn't sure what the third stage was because his father said he it was a secret. Whenever he wen to the training ground he spent time practicing his Kenjutsu skills, which have improved thanks to his father. Practicing with dual blades is rare especially within a hidden village, but he would be the first.

He was eight years old now, and things around the village haven't changed except the villagers and not in a good way either. Since they figured they couldn't get him the other way, which was insulting him or whispering things they decided to ignore him like he didn't exist. Naruto never paid attention to them much to begin with and everytime he walked around the village he was too busy reading his book anyway. This seemed to anger some enough to get physical, like one time he was on his way to the Academy he was confronted by a man who blocked his path which drew in a crowd of people hoping to see the Demon Brat get what he deserves. Naruto ignored his rant and made the Seal of Confrontation confusing some citizens that gathered there including the man. The man didn't care for it for very long and attacked him only for the blonde to disappear and reappear before the man sending a punch to the man's gut hard enough to knock him jut like he did with Kiba that one time. After that he walked away from the unconscious man making the crowd disperse not even looking back at them. There hasn't been another incident since. The store owners were verbal telling him he wasn't allowed to eat at their places or buy things from there but Naruto ignored them, besides he got his food from the forest anyway and sometimes Choji would invite him to eat at their families restaurant and Choji's mother loved having him there. The blonde became an honorary member of the Akimichi family.

The civilians learned another thing too. That the Yamanaka, Nara, Uchiha, Aburame, Akimichi, and Inuzuka became the boy's protectors. When another vender tried to give him poisonous food an Uchiha came out of nowhere and arrested the man, the charges were attempted murder because the food he tried to pass onto the boy was laced his poison. His Sharingan could tell. A member of the Nara clan used the Shadow Possession jutsu to take control of some drunken civilians when they tried attacking the boy when his back was turned to them and brought them to Ibiki. The man was smiling from ear to ear; Inoichi himself protected Naruto by telling him the joys of destroying a person's mind making it slow and painful while all the while smiling gently sending some killing intent towards the villagers. The Aburame wanted to thank him for being friends with Shino so they gave him a beetle to carry around on his shoulder, the beetle used its pheromones to release a nasty smell preventing the villagers from coming near him. Tsume thought it was funny the way he handled Kiba during that spar they had sent some ninken to watch over him and growl at anyone who gave him the stink eye. The Akimichi protected him in their own way and that was giving him plenty of food to eat and sheltering him from nasty looks.

Naruto pretending he didn't know what was going on and simply went through life like normal. Things got even more interesting when a man from Tetsu no Kuni came to set up shop and told Naruto he was welcome to come to his weapons shop anytime he wanted. The blonde nodded and left the man's store whose name he found out is Hideyoshi. When he went to see the man again he was surprised to see him chasing someone out of his store threatening to kill them if they ever came back again. When the blonde asked what that was about Hideyoshi said the man was talking bad about him so he threatened to cut the man into pieces if he ever stepped foot in his store again.

Time really does go by, either slowly or fast depending on the person who views it. Naruto had an interest in two hobbies thanks to both Mikoto-san and Hanako-san. He'd taken to gardening thanks to the flower book he got from the Yamanaka matriarch and even got some seeds from her to plant and grow the flowers he wanted. His favorite flowers were Anemone and Hydrangea's. Another thing he took to growing in the backyard of his apartment were vegetables and fruits, of course the fruit he grew was Tomatoes but Mikoto-san told him that he should grow Leaf amaranth stating it was really good to cook it in stir-fry and soups. At first he expected to run into problems with making the food grow in the soil of his backyard but it actually turned out really well, which was evident when two small Tomatoes started growing. That was a good day.

* * *

Naruto was practicing throwing kunai at the targets Shisui prepared for him while he left to go take care of something important. The blonde sent a shadow clone to the Academy again today so he could train on his own.

"What an impressive sight."

Disappearing quickly he appeared on top of a tree branch looking down at the strange elderly man that came out of nowhere.

 _'_ _I didn't sense him! Is he a shinobi?'_ Naruto thought.

"That was very good! Your speeds very impressive young lad!" the elderly man smiled.

Naruto didn't respond to the praise, instead he stared hard at the elderly man taking in his appearance. His grey hair, which he wears in short ponytail, wearing a mesh armour shirt under a short, brown, sleeveless kimono with a pair of grey pants. He carries a wok that he uses for multiple reasons ranging from cooking in while out on missions, to supplementary weaponry during battle. He also carries a ladle, and a sword sheathed horizontally across his lower back.

"Who are you really?" Naruto questioned.

The elderly man smiled, "Your quite the perceptive young lad, aren't you? My names Kosuke Maruboshi, but people like to call me Konoha's Saikyō no Genin (Konoha's Strongest Genin)."

Naruto stared intently at the old man sensing no lie or deceit, instead there was nothing but pure honesty coming from the old man. Jumping down the tree branch he perched himself on he stood there staring at Kosuke a little bit before sitting down on the ground, "You're a Genin? Your skills are Jonin level."

Kosuke chuckled sitting before the child, "Yes I suppose they are, but I wasn't all that interested in being promoted so I turned them down everytime they asked me. Since you are an Academy student do you believe being promoted is important?"

"I don't really care about promotions," Naruto stated neutrally, "Nor do I really care what people think about me either."

Kosuke stared at the blonde child sadly, "I see…do you have a dream, young man?"

Naruto looked up at the clear blue sky, "I have no dream…I haven't even thought about it."

The old man couldn't help but look sadly at the boy, _'Yondaime…if you could see your son right now, what would you think?'_

"Why are you here?" Naruto questioned.

"Hm? Oh, I was curious to see the standout amongst the Academy students this year. I've heard nothing but praises from the Sandaime about you." Kosuke grinned.

Naruto gave him a blank stare before responding, "Standing out allows your enemies to know about what sort of skills you use and won't hesitate to use whatever they know about you to their advantage."

Kosuke couldn't help but chuckle at such a bold statement coming from a child no less, "You really are a sharp boy and very smart. I wouldn't be surprised if you were requested to join ANBU at some point."

"That will never happen." Naruto said.

"You never know." The man smiled.

 **With Itachi and Shisui**

"That's your plan?" Itachi asked Shisui.

"Yeah. I was thinking about using a special genjutsu on the clan to get them to drop the coup without them even noticing," Shisui touched his right eye, "I hear Fugaku has had a change of heart but the elders aren't hearing it and neither are their allies."

"Father's had a change of heart?" Itachi blinked.

Shisui smiled, "Yep. You can thank Naruto for that actually, I mean the whole reason he wants to cut the whole coup off is because of Naruto."

Itachi could hardly believe what he was hearing; "He wants to cut it off because of Naruto?"

"Yeah, and he's got some supporters on his side including your mom." Shisui smiled.

Itachi would have liked to smile at that but, "Its still not enough…did you tell this to the Sandaime?"

Shisui frowned, "I told this to him yesterday while he was in a meeting with Danzo. Not long after that…there was an explosion at an abandoned underground base leaving only one survivor. I'm sure you can guess what happened."

Itachi's eyes widened, _'Danzo! He's already made his move against Naruto?! Wait explosion?'_

"Explosion?" Itachi inquired.

"Yeah, it had to have been one of Danzo's bases. There was only one survivor though, a boy about Naruto's age. He hasn't spoken a word since he woke up from the hospital," Shisui informed him, "The Sandaime is thinking about having Naruto visit him."

"He can't!" Itachi practically yelled.

"I'm with you on this one, I don't like it either but the Hokage thinks that if Naruto spends more time with the boy the more open he'll be." Shisui said.

Itachi was skeptical but hoped that maybe everything would work out and the boy currently in the hospital would become a good friend to both Naruto and Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto was by the river fishing using a fishing rod Kosuke-san gave him to keep. The old man was pleasant to talk to, he even gave the blonde advice about his swordsmanship just like Shisui. He wondered why the man insisted on staying a Genin though, but then again it was none of his business. Pulling the rod back he managed to snag a large fish that flapped for a little bit before eventually dying due to lack of water. Just as he was about to leave ANBU Neko and Tenzo arrived.

"Good evening." He greeted.

Tenzo kneeled down taking the fishing rod from Naruto before disappearing leaving ANBU Neko left alone with the boy, "He's in a bad mood." Naruto stated.

Neko nodded in agreement, "Something has him upset but he'll be fine. The Hokage wants to see you at the hospital though."

Naruto blinked, _'The hospital?'_ he thought, "Okay." He Body Flickered to the hospital much to Neko's shock.

 _'_ _When did he learn to do that?'_ Neko wondered.

 **Location-Konohagakure no Sato Hospital**

Naruto arrived in front of the hospital walking inside and was instantly greeted by the Sandaime. The elderly man looked unsure about something but as soon as his eyes caught Naruto it seemed to disappear.

"Ah, Naruto my boy you made it." Hiruzen smiled.

"Sandaime, you wanted to see me?" Naruto questioned.

Hiruzen nodded grimly before walking away, the blonde following right behind the old man, "Yes I did, you see there's a young boy here that was caught in that explosion. There were other survivors…but I'm afraid they died soon after they arrived to the hospital."

Naruto knew the old man was lying, _'There were some ROOT agents that didn't die in the explosion, so the Sandaime tried to interrogate them only he couldn't and he probably had them killed. I hope he's not thinking about killing the boy he wants me to meet he didn't do anything wrong."_

The two of them arrived in front of a door with the Hiruzen sliding it open. Naruto saw a boy with short, straight black hair, and dark eyes, which contrast, with his translucent-looking pale skin. The boy turned to face them having heard the door slid open signaling their arrival. Naruto noticed the boy's were as black as night, but somehow it reminded him of ink for some reason.

Hiruzen approached the child with a smile, "Hello Sai, how are you feeling today?"

Sai blinked at the Hokage before replying, "I'm fine…"

 _'_ _Such a devoid response.'_ Naruto noted.

 ** _"_** ** _That Danzo-brat really enjoys messing with other's emotions. This brat barely has any." Kurama eyed the boy._**

"That's good. The doctors tell me you'll be able to leave today." Hiruzen told him.

"Oh…" Sai then turned his attention towards Naruto, the blonde meeting his gaze equally.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki," Hiruzen introduced, "Your going to be living with him from now on."

Silence.

"Mm?" Naruto stared at the man.

 ** _"_** ** _What?!" Kurama yelled._**

Sai blinked, "I'm going…to live with Naruto-san?"

 ** _"_** ** _San?!" Kurama exclaimed._**

 _'_ _But he looks older than me.'_ Naruto thought.

"Yes, and I'm sure Naruto wouldn't mind you living him, right?" Hiruzen smiled.

 _'_ _Sneaky.'_ Naruto thought.

 ** _"_** ** _Damn Saru!" Kurama growled in annoyance._**

"I don't mind." Naruto said.

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto." Kurama warned._**

 _'_ _Don't worry, I'll keep an eye out for anything suspicious.'_ Naruto assured the fox.

"Good." Hiruzen smiled, "I'm going to speak with the doctor so we can have you out of here very soon." He left the room leaving only the two of them.

Naruto and Sai had a stare down before the blonde approached the pale boy sitting on the bed, "Are you sure your felling okay?"

Sai stared at him for a few more minutes before responding, "I'm fine."

Naruto narrowed his eyes before poking the boy's forehead making Sai blink in utter confusion, "Stop lying."

Sai tilted his head, "How did you…"

"I can tell just by looking at you," Naruto stated, "While true you don't feel any physical pain because there is none, I can tell your head probably hurts a little."

Sai rubbed his forehead, "I do feel a slight twinge, but it will not hinder me in any way."

"That's not the point." Naruto stated.

"Its not?"

 ** _Kurama groaned shaking his head, "This brat's going to be a colossal pain in the ass."_**

 _'_ _As much as I want to say your wrong I can't. Let's see how this living arrangement will work out.'_ Naruto thought.

* * *

Naruto opened the door allowing Sai to look inside, "This is where you'll live with me from now on."

Sai stepped inside and looked around the apartment noticing how clean it was, "Its clean."

"Of course it is," Naruto closed the door behind them, "I like to keep this place clean."

"I see." Sai sat down on the ground, "What now?"

"Have you eaten yet?" Naruto asked.

Before Sai could answer his stomach growled as if answering for him making Naruto give him an eye smile, "Guess that's a no then, hm?"

"I suppose." Sai said.

"Wait just a moment and I'll make something." Naruto said already in the kitchen leaving Sai to do as he pleased. The pale skinned boy opened his bag taking out his art book and other utensils getting ready to draw as he waited for the blonde to finish whatever he was planning on making. Before he knew it his hand moved on its own drawing his new surroundings not really thinking about it. Such a clean and well-kept place deserved to be preserved within memory. He stopped momentarily when he sensed a new presence appear next to him, getting a good look he saw it was a wolf cub that was staring-no, judging him with its eyes.

Stare.

"…"

Stare.

"…"

Stare.

Eventually Sai place his art book and ink pen down on the floor slowly making sure to keep eye contact with the wolf cub. Slowly as to not frighten the little thing he held his hand out towards the cub waiting for it to make its move this time. The cub blinked at him before lifting up its paw and settling it in the palm of his hands. A silent agreement between the two of them. Yes, this might just work after all.

Naruto appeared but said nothing during the exchange finding it to be a little funny honestly, _'Looks like they've come to an understanding of some sorts.'_

 ** _Kurama sighed, "Annoying…"_**

"Dinner's ready." Naruto announced.

Sai and Gaku separated from each other having heard that, the cub had taken off towards the kitchen already eating his food while Sai took his time. The pale boy noticed that for dinner tonight was a perfectly prepared fish that looked really good. Sitting down he took the chopsticks in his hand before trying a little to see how it tasted. Taking the first bite made his whole body seize up as though it were hit by electricity.

 _'_ _Th-This…!'_

"Sai?" Naruto called out to the still boy.

Sai said nothing and proceeded to devour the fish Naruto prepared as though he hadn't eaten anything decent in years, which was true in a way but he no longer remembers his days as a ROOT trainee.

Naruto eye smiled, _'Guess he was hungry.'_

 ** _"…_** ** _I have no words." Kurama conceded._**

* * *

Iruka blinked at the pale skinned boy standing next to Naruto who was holding the blonde's hand. The whole class was interested to know who the pale by was, Ino was staring at him especially hard finding him attractive.

"Um…Naruto? Who is this boy?" Iruka wondered.

Naruto looked at the boy who nodded and introduced himself, "Nice to meet you, Iruka-sensei. My name is Sai, and I am currently living together with Naruto."

"I-I see, well in that case welcome Sai," Iruka smiled, "This is Mizuki, he's the assistant teacher here with me."

Sai stared at Mizuki seeing the man was filled with nothing but hateful emotions and caught a slight sneer that was directed at both him and Naruto. Putting on a fake smile he introduced himself, "Nice to meet you…Dickless."

Silence.

Iruka's jaw was wide open, Mizuki's face was laced with anger, Naruto sported a blank look, the rest of the class was trying very hard not to laugh, well more so Kiba.

"Sorry about this Iruka-sensei, but Sai is learning to give people nicknames and once he gives you one he won't change it." Naruto explained ignoring Kurama's howling laughter.

"Nicknames…?" Iruka was confused. He could have sworn the boy had just insulted Mizuki just now.

Sai nodded his head with a smile, "Yes. Naruto has a nickname as well. Its Ōkami."

Naruto nodded, "Sai is Artist. You'll understand once he shows off his jutsu, once again disregard everything that might seem as an insult. He's just now starting to understand the meaning of nicknames." The blonde wasn't stupid, he knew Sai called Mizuki dickless on purpose.

"Right…Sai can sit next to Ino then." Iruka rubbed his forehead.

Naruto looked at Ino, "Ino's over there sitting next to Choji."

Sai redirected his gaze towards the blonde haired girl with pretty pale blue eyes sitting next to a boy with brown hair eating potato chips, "Ah, Fa-" his mouth was covered immediately by Naruto as Shikamaru's eyes grew wide.

Choji sported a serious look, "Just now…what were you about to say?"

Naruto gave the boy an eye smile, "Don't worry about it, Choji. Sai won't ever say it again."

Choji calmed down and went right back to eating, Naruto meanwhile whispered in Sai's ear, "Sai, never call Choji "Fat," that word is taboo."

Sai nodded his head, "Understood."

Both boys went to their seats, Naruto sat in the back with Shino and Hinata, and Sai sat next to Ino.

Ino smiled at him, "Hey there, names Ino Yamanaka."

Sai gave her a fake smile, "Nice to meet you…Beautiful."

Shikamaru and Choji had their jaws wide open at the nickname, but Ino enjoyed it because she blushed with a smile, _'He-He called me beautiful! Take that Sakura!'_

Shikamaru thought the guy was completely crazy, _'Beautiful he says…this guys crazy.'_

 _'_ _Good for you, Ino.'_ Choji smiled.

Sakura snorted from her position next to Sasuke, "Don't be fooled by her Sai."

Sai turned to her still sporting a fake smile, "Did you say something…Ugly?"

Kiba couldn't take it anymore and howled with laughter falling out of his seat while Sakura's face became red with anger. Iruka sighed and shook his head, _'Is this going to happen everytime?'_

Iruka eventually got to the lecture the class after being reassured that Sai wouldn't give anyone else any nicknames (insults). Once that was over the man brought the class outside so he could see how Sai's jutsu works. The boy stood before the class with a blank expression.

Iruka smiled nervously, "I know its your first day Sai, but I was wondering if you could demonstrate a jutsu before everyone so they can get to know you better."

Sai eyed Iruka before turning towards Naruto who gave him a nod in return getting out a scroll and ink pen he began drawing fast enough to impress everyone. Once he was done he made the Seal of Confrontation, "Chōjū Giga (Super Beast Imitating Drawing)." Six ink drawings sprung to life much to the kid's amazement including Iruka's.

"How's this, Iruka-sensei?" Sai looked at the Chunin.

Iruka was very impressed with the display and smiled, "That was excellent Sai! You have some real talent!"

"Thank you very much." Sai gave him a fake smile making the man frown.

"Sai, would you mind showing us your Taijutsu skills in a spar?" Iruka wondered.

"If that is what you want." Sai said indifferently.

Naruto was worried though. This will be the first time he'd see Sai fight in a spar with someone and there was no telling what Danzo taught him. Hopefully nothing that would kill someone.

Sai got into the ring facing off against the same boy that had sent Lee flying that one time. What was an upperclassman doing here, anyway? The blonde eyed Mizuki seeing the man smirk, right should have known.

Sai sported a blank expression determining his opponent as weak and he was right. Compared to Naruto this boy was nothing. He would end his life quickly then.

"Ready…begin!" Iruka signaled them to start.

Before the large boy could move Sai had already incapacitated him making the boy fall on his back, the pale boy wasted no time getting on top of him but that wasn't the end of it. Sai pulled out a chokuto much to the shock of the other students including Iruka, before the man could tell the boy to stop Naruto was already on it having grabbed Sai's wrist gripping it, but not tight enough to cause a bruise to form. Sai gave him a confused look but Naruto just looked back calmly, "Sai…we don't kill our opponents when we do Taijutsu practices."

Sai blinked before standing up slowly, "I understand."

Naruto sighed letting his wrist go allowing Sai to put the blade away, "As long as you understand its fine."

Sai nodded smiling at Iruka, "My apologies, Iruka-sensei. It wont happen again."

Iruka nodded dumbly, "Right, I should hope not Sai. Anyway back inside the classroom everyone!" the students shuffled back inside the classroom giving Sai weary looks, but that didn't bother the boy one bit. The Chunin had gotten his act together long enough to ask a question, "Sai…what was that just now? Why were you going to kill him?"

Naruto answered instead, "Iruka-sensei…after classes are over I will tell you why." And with that he grabbed Sai's hand and walked inside the building.

 _'_ _Sai doesn't remember but his body does. This could be a problem.'_ Naruto thought.

* * *

Naruto stood before Iruka as classes were done for the day with Sai standing right next to him. This was going to be a very…interesting conversation to say the least. He just hoped the man bought the cover story he came up with.

Iruka sighed, "Naruto, Sai. I really need to understand what's going on here, will you please explain it to me?"

Sai blinked, "I was told it was normal to kill your opponents as soon as you defeat them, so that's what I was about to do."

"Wh-What?" Iruka almost fell out of his chair.

Naruto spoke this time, "What Sai means is he was trained to kill and wasn't taught how to interact with others because the person who instructed him said it would be pointless knowing they were going to be killed in the end."

Iruka frowned at this. What kind of person instructs a child to kill and disregard others? "What does the Hokage have to say about this?"

"The Hokage didn't say much on the matter, but he believed Sai would better understand things if he were to live with me." Naruto explained.

Sai nodded in agreement.

Iruka still looked worried, but since the Hokage approved this he let it go, "If Hokage-sama says its okay then I'll let it go."

Naruto bowed, "Thank you, Iruka-sensei."

Sai gave the man a fake smile, "Yes, thank you."

Both boys left the classroom leaving Iruka alone to gather his thoughts about the boy known as "Sai." His smiles were fake and his…nicknames were outright insults. Truth be told he was worried for the boy but since Naruto was looking after him things would be fine.

He hoped.

* * *

Sai walked next to Naruto as they headed towards a place that sells ramen, as they walked the pale boy noticed the vile looks the blonde was getting from the people of the village. It shouldn't bother him but it does. The Hokage explained the reason why the villagers hated Naruto and it was because he held the Kyūbi within him. He felt something in his chest when he heard them whispering not so pleasant things at the blonde that was taking care of him.

Anger.

That was the emotion he was feeling right now. He read about emotions in a book he got at the Library the elderly woman let him check out, who was very nice and didn't give Naruto the same look as the villagers did. The book talked about different emotions, which were Happiness, Anger, Sadness, Depression, and other emotions that were described in the book. Right now he was feeling angry, very _very_ angry. He didn't know why but he had the urge to take out his tanto and use it on the villagers. It would be so easy to snuff out their lives and there wouldn't be a thing they could do about it either and the only ones capable of stopping him would be Naruto and the ANBU of course.

His homicidal thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand on his arm gripping it slightly making him turn his attention to Naruto who kept his eyes front and center. Blinking in confusion he realized the blonde was doing it as a sort of defense mechanism in case one of the villagers tried to attack him. Sai felt his chest tighten this time. In this situation it would be more logical to worry about one's _own_ safety not the safety of others, yet that concept meant nothing to the blonde seeing as how he cared more about his safety than his own. It was…a sad feeling. He may not have known Naruto for very long, but even he could tell the blonde was more of a protector than a fighter and would do anything to keep the people around him safe. Even at the cost of losing something important.

His humanity.

He couldn't allow that to happen. Somehow picturing the blonde losing his humanity because of selfish people who didn't even deserve his protection rubbed him the wrong way. Visibly showing a frown he decided he would watch these… _people_ like hawks, but in the meantime he would give them a fake smile and insult them to their face using his excuse of giving them new nicknames like he did with that annoying idiot Mizuki.

* * *

Shisui stared at the pale boy as he drew from his sketch board while the blonde practiced more with his fire jutsu's. When Naruto brought the boy Sai over for their training session he was skeptical, and how couldn't he be? This boy before he lost his memories was being trained as a ROOT Agent before that sudden explosion in one of Danzo's hidden bases. Sai was an interesting boy that's for sure and seemed polite, except for one thing…

The name-calling.

As soon as the boy saw him he gave him a "nickname" as he called it, which was Pansy. It took all of Shisui's self-control not to throw a kunai at him and the look on Naruto's face also helped with his self-control, but he knew the boy did that on purpose, dammit!

Sai was too busy sketching Naruto ignoring Shisui's inner turmoil about him. The pale boy had taken a liking to painting his friend's image that the landscapes. Naruto just had this sunny image around him that naturally drew people in, for both good and bad reasons and Sai was determined to draw it everytime he witnessed such a thing. It was fascinating.

"Shisui-san!"

Shisui turned his head and saw Sasuke running towards them much to his surprise, "Yo, Sasuke! What are you doing here?"

Sasuke stopped in front of him, "Nii-san's busy with ANBU work again today so I thought I'd come find you so-hey Naruto's here too?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, he comes here all the time to train. He's such a good student!" Shisui grinned.

Sasuke stared at the blonde as he stopped throwing kunai and went to gather them before his eyes landed on Sai who was still drawing, "Hey, its you!"

Sai lifted his head from his sketchpad and stared at the Uchiha before giving his trademark fake smile, "Hello again…Duck butt."

Shisui covered his mouth trying hard not to laugh but was failing miserably, _'Oh god this is just too much! I can't wait for him to meet Itachi!'_

Sasuke's face was beat red and was about to go off on Sai but Naruto whacked him on the back of the head with a…is that a paper fan? Where the hell did he get a paper fan-no more importantly where the hell was he keeping it?!

"Sai, call Sasuke by his name." Naruto told him.

Sai blinked then smiled again, "Sasuke, then. I'll think of a new nickname for you later."

Sasuke sweat-dropped, _'I'd rather you didn't.'_

Shisui managed to catch his breath, "S-So…how are things at the Academy?"

"Productive." Naruto assured.

"Its interesting to see how different personalities interact with each other." Sai stated.

Sasuke pouted, "Its good and all, but it can get pretty boring."

"Really?" Shisui said.

"But…with Naruto around it's started to get interesting again." Sasuke smiled.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion but Shisui showed a knowing smile, _'Naruto's a good influence on Sasuke, and Sai's showing some sign of emotion…or at least I think he is. I can't figure the kid out sometimes.'_

"I don't really find the Academy to be any helpful either, but it has its uses…in some areas." Naruto added.

"I bet. How about you Sai?" Shisui asked in curiosity.

Sai thought about it, "Hmmm, everyone has different strengths and weaknesses but its not boring. Although they seem to have a problem with the nicknames I give them except for a few."

 _'_ _I wonder why?'_ Shisui thought sarcastically.

Naruto sighed, "Your nicknames aren't exactly as you say they are, more so as borderline insults or just outright insults."

Sai blinked, "You speak as though that's a bad thing?"

Sasuke sweat-dropped, _'Is he serious?'_ Shisui was thinking the exact same thing as Sasuke.

Naruto simply shook his head before speaking, "Since Sasuke's here we'll leave. He probably wants to ask you something without us here."

"You guys can stay here, too!" Sasuke said fiercely.

Naruto and Sai looked at him seeing his cheeks turn pink for a bit as he looked away from them, "I-If you want to…"

Sai gave a fake smile, "Sure. Thank you for the invitation, Duck-butt."

"Stop calling me that!" Sasuke yelled.

"Why?" Sai tilted his head innocently.

Shisui busted out laughing unable to contain himself any longer while Naruto looked up at the clear blue sky finding this whole situation to be completely normal.

Yep. Just another normal day.

* * *

"Alright everyone, today we're going to be doing something different today!" Iruka told them, "You'll get into groups of three based on the numbers we will give to you, the numbers range from 1-10. If you have the same number as someone else then you're in that group! We're going to be doing tag-team spars today!"

 _'_ _Tag-team spars? That's interesting to hear. I don't think this has ever happened before.'_ Naruto thought.

Iruka brought out a box with papers on them that each had numbers on them, "All of you get in line and get your assigned number." The kids all lined up and took a piece of paper from the box, once the last student got the last number they got into groups based on the number they received.

Naruto observed his number and saw it was "1" meaning he would be in the first group. Looking around he spotted Hinata looking right at him before averting her eyes again. Walking over to her the blonde boy showed her his number, "I'm in the first group, what about you?"

Hinata blushed, "I'm the same!" she ducked her head down again quickly after saying that.

"Don't do that."

She gave him a confused look, "Do what?"

"Avert your eyes like that," he clarified, "There's no need for you to that. You've done nothing wrong, so don't duck your head down as though you're about to apologize for something you didn't do."

Hinata's face became as red as a tomato but somehow managed to smile and nod her head in understanding.

"Good." He gave her an eye smile.

"It would appear I am in the same group as the two of you." Shino walked up to them.

"That's right, nice to have you with us Shino." Naruto greeted.

"Likewise."

"I'm here too." Sai smiled.

Shino and Hinata flinched having not sensed his presence at all but Naruto did, "So you're here with us too, huh?"

"Mm."

"This should be interesting." Naruto commented.

"Indeed," Shino agreed, "This has never happened before from what I've gathered. Team spars are essentially rare, meaning we are the first generation to do such a thing."

"I was thinking the same thing myself." Naruto said.

"This will be a good experience for when we go out into the field." Sai added.

"That's true." Hinata agreed.

"Okay everyone! Now that you're in your assign groups its time to get things started! Group 1, which consists of Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyūga, Shino Aburame, and Sai, will go up against Group 10, which consists of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi! Both groups head to the circle!" Iruka said.

Group 1 and 10 stood in the circle staring at each other as they waited for Iruka to give them the signal. Shino and Naruto stood side by side as they both analyzed their opponents. The blonde eyed Shikamaru specifically and unknown to him Shino was too. Leaning in closely the bug boy spoke in a calm quiet voice, "Shikamaru is the most dangerous. Its best we defeat him quickly."

"I was thinking the same thing," Naruto admitted, "I'll take care of Shikamaru."

"Understood."

Iruka raised his arm in the air, "Ready…begin!"

Before they knew what hit them, Naruto had appeared behind Shikamaru chopping him in the back of the head rendering him unconscious. Before the boy hit the ground the blonde caught him before he hit the ground and gently laid him down on the ground. With that done he could leave the rest to Shino and the others.

Choji didn't have time to even do anything as he felt his chakra deplete, "Wha-" before he could get the words out of his mouth Hinata had used a Juken strike to knock him out.

"I'm sorry, Choji-kun…" Hinata apologized.

Ino stood frozen stiff as Sai appeared before her but instead of trying to knock her out like the others did he did something no one would expect him to do…

And that was kiss Ino full-blown on the lips making everyone around them blush or have their mouths drop, even Iruka looked speechless.

Sai pulled back and smiled at the frozen stiff girl with a small blush on her cheeks, "I read it's customary to kiss the girl you like. Did you like it, Beautiful?"

Ino didn't respond instead se passed out her face becoming as red as a tomato; Sai was confused as he held her in his arms staring down at her as she mumbled things he didn't understand.

"Interesting, the book didn't say anything about fainting." Sai said.

Naruto merely huffed in amusement, "So…Ino?"

Sai nodded, "She's not so bad."

"Is that so?" Naruto encouraged.

Hinata blushed at the boldness of what Sai did to Ino, if only she could be so bold and do that. Shino said nothing of course but there was some hidden amusement in his eyes.

Iruka sighed not at all surprised by Sai's odd behavior, "R-Right…next pair…"

There were other group pairs but they didn't do as well as the others, and Sasuke's group took down most of them. So now it was down to the final pairs, which were Sasuke and Naruto's group. Naruto and Sasuke bowed to each other respectfully taking everyone by surprise, but not Iruka. The Chunin noticed the Uchiha was growing closer even talked to each other on occasion.

"Ready…begin!"

Sasuke and Naruto came at each other using fast speed Taijutsu and ignoring their surroundings, meanwhile Sai wasted no time knocking Kiba out while Shino did the same for Sakura with the help of Hinata of course, so now it was just Sasuke and Naruto now. They both got in a few good hits until Naruto found an opening and exploited it sending the Uchiha flying out of the circle.

"That's it! Winners are Team Naruto!" Iruka announced.

Naruto helped Sasuke up, "Your getting better."

"Yeah…but I'll beat you next time." Sasuke declared.

"We'll see." Naruto teased.

Sasuke pouted.

Iruka gathered the class and told them to come inside the building, and as Naruto made his way in the building he heard the sound of a crow making him turn in the direction where he heard it from. There was a crow perched on top of a tree branch staring down at him but there was something about it that put him on edge, as though warning him of what was to come. Pulling his eyes away from the bird he walked inside the building the feeling still lingering inside him.

* * *

Naruto was about to head to bed right along with Sai and the wolf cub that was starting to get big only to go near the front door when he heard a knock. Opening the door he came face to face with non other than Shisui Uchiha, "Shisui-san…?"

The only thing he saw after that was Shisui giving him a sad smile before his world went black and he fell forward. He did the older Uchiha prevent his fall by catching him gently.

"Sorry, Naruto…looks like I'll be giving you another burden to carry." He heard the man say sadly.

Naruto could barely hear Kurama's threatening voice to maim and kill Shisui for doing this only having one thought in mind, _'What do you mean by that…Shisui-san…?'_

- _To be continued-_

* * *

 **Next Time** **: {What Makes Us Who We Are}**


	7. What Makes Us Who We Are

It was the uneasy feeling that awoke Sai from his slumber. This uneasy feeling in his gut told him something bad was happening, and he had to see what it was. Getting out of bed quickly he noticed Gaku wasn't in the room, the next thing he heard was a growl coming from the hallway, alerting him of a possible intruder. Grabbing his brush and notepad he slowly creeped out of the room and into the hall seeing Gaku growling at Shisui Uchiha who had an unconcious Naruto in his arms. Sai wasted no time in using his using his jutsu.

"Ninpō: Chōjū Giga (Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll)!" two tigers emerged from the scroll heading directly towards Shisui who looked surprised but flickered out of sight as the two ink tigers reached him. Sai frantically looked around trying to find the Uchiha along with Gaku.

"Sorry, but I need to borrow him for a little bit." he heard the voice of Shisui before he felt a sharp hit to the back of the neck knocking him out cold, but his last lingering thoughts were about Naruto.

Shisui watched regretfully as Sai fell to the ground unconscious but Gaku was still growling at him making him smile sadly, "I'm really sorry about this...but I need to give Naruto something, something important."

Gaku looked skeptical as he kept growling but Shisui kept his smile, "You can come with if you want, but Sai will have to stay here."

The wolf cub thought about the man's proposal and reluctantly agreed, but he still didn't like it. He stopped growling and Shisui took that as an understanding and started walking out the door with the cub following right behind, closing the door behind him he picked up the cub and he flickered away from the area towards the Uchiha District.

 **Location: Uchiha Compound**

Fugaku Uchiha was known to be a stoic man whose face was unreadable no matter how hard one tried. Truth be told the man cared deeply about his family and his clan but wasn't the expressive type so people often believed him to be uncaring much like Hiashi Hyūga when it came to his two daughters. The man snorted at the mere thought of ever being compared to Hiashi Hyūga of all people, but then again that was to be expected because both men were prideful. As he stared at the Uchiha crest in one of the rooms in the house he wondered why it had to be this way? Closing his eyes he pictured the face of Naruto Uzumaki the same boy that was hated throughout the village ended up being friends with Sasuke, protecting him from bullies in the Academy, saved him from dying, and helped him try to improve. Managed to put more smiles on Itachi's face and going out of his way to keep the boy safe from that Danzō, and caught the eye of Shisui who all but demanded the boy be his apprentice. The members of the clan were split after the boy came here the first time helping Mikoto with the groceries, and bonding with the family in his own way didn't sit well with the elders and those who support them. There were some however that took a liking to the boy, hence why some of them would check on him when they were out on patrol around the village, even arresting a store owner who tried to give the boy poison food.

The reason he was even sitting here so calmly is becasue he had Shisui go and get the boy becasue there was something both he and Shisui wanted to entrust the boy with.

"You're back." Fugaku said his eyes already open but not looking at the open slide door.

"I'm back, Naruto Uzumaki is currently within the Uchiha Hideout. He's still unconscious and ready for the transfer." He reported.

"I see..." Fugaku stood up his eyes lingering on the Uchiha crest one last time before leaving the room along with Shisui, "And this is what your final decision is?"

"Yes, after my encounter with Danzō its best to give my other eye to my apprentice. I know he'll keep it safe and out of his hands." Shisui said rubbing his missing eye that was hidden behind an eyepatch.

Fugaku agreed with Shisui and believed Naruto will be able to protect Shisui's eye no matter what. Not only will he inherit Shisui's eye, but also something else.

"You have no second thoughts on this assume?" Fugaku asked just to be sure.

"There is no doubt in my mind that this is what I should do, my Will of Fire...I entrust to him." Shisui stated firmly.

Even though Fugaku had his back turned to Shisui the patriarch of the clan could sense he knew the man was smiling with pride.

 _'_ _Shisui, you are a true Uchiha becasue of your will. If only those old fools could understand that.'_

The two male arrived at a terraced mountain with vast forestry growing on each level. Two towers were also built on either side of the mountain connecting directly to it. Inside, there was at least one, vast meeting hall which had the symbol of the Uchiha framing the doorway on either side. At the front of the room, elevated above the rest of the room by a platform was a throne of sorts a small table beside it. Naruto was on that table still unconscious with Gaku keeping guard over him like any faithful companion would. Gaku's ear twitched when he sensed the presence of the two Uchiha's, still not happy with Shisui's kidnapping of his master but he relented.

Fugaku noticed the cub and rubbed its head softly, "Those are strong eyes you have. Protect him well."

Gaku growled softly as a response eyeing Shisui as he made his way over to the knocked out blonde.

"This might cause him some pain in his left eye, but hopefully he'll adjust to it." Shisui said.

"He's an Uzumaki, if you were to give the Sharingan to anyone then I would prefer it to be Naruto." Fugaku commented.

A groan alerted them to the blonde and Fugaku approached as Naruto was just starting to open his eyes, he placed the palm of his hands over the boys eyes making his breath hitch before he relaxed probably realizing who it was.

"Fugaku...sama?"

"Yes, its me...I need you to listen to me very carefully Naruto." Fugaku said.

Naruto said nothing and simply listened seeing as how he couldn't do anything else at the moment.

"For starters, I would like to thank you once again for helping Mikoto with the groceries. Also, thank you for being Sasuke's friend. I have no doubt that whatever problems you two encounter in the near future you can overcome it together." He said gently.

 _'_ _Fugaku-sama...'_

"I regret not being able to talk more with you before things led to this," Fugaku said regretfully, "But there is something you need to know, about our clan and the Sharingan." He continued.

 _'_ _Kurama, do you feel negative emotions coming from Fugaku-sama?'_

Kurama still wasn't happy with the kidnap and wanted nothing more than to rip the two Uchiha's apart and bathe in their blood but Naruto's life was of more importance right now.

 ** _"_** ** _No...I don't sense anything, but I still want to rip the Uchiha who kidpanned you to shreds." Kurama growled._**

Naruto had never been more grateful to hear Kurama's voice as it always brought him both comfort and humor, especially in a current situation such as this.

"Our clan has been given the same treatment as you but its more descreet with us than with you," Fugaku said softly, "Due to the unfair treatment we received becasue of the Kyūbi incident that happened right after you were born we decided...to plan a coup."

 _'_ _A coup?!'_

Fugaku felt Naruto tense, "Relax, there are those who are opposed to the idea because of your positive influence on my family, however there are some that take the side of the elders. The reason I am telling you this is becasue I trust you to keep Sasuke safe and to continue being a good friend to him. He'll need you now more than ever."

 _'_ _What is he saying?'_

Kurama kept silent wanting to hear more of what the Uchiha had to say, but he was also waiting for the man to try something stupid and give him an excuse to take over Naruto and slit his throat.

"The Sharingan as you know is one of the "Three Great Dōjutsu" along with the Byakugan and Rinnegan. When a member of the clan experiences a powerful emotional condition with regards to a person precious to them, their brain releases a special form of chakra that affects the optic nerves, transforming the eyes into the Sharingan; for that reason the Sharingan is described as the "(Kokoro o utsusu hitomi) eye that reflects the heart." You probably don't know this, but we are also known for our "Curse of Hatred," this emotion is a negative one, brought on by stress or loss. This emotion can also be a desire to protect as well." Fugaku explained.

 _"_ _Did you know all of this, Kurama?"_

 ** _"_** ** _First I've heard about it." Kurama said._**

"I'm telling you these things because I believe the abilities of the Sharingan will help you, and that is why Shisui is here." He looked over at the young man standing next to him.

Shisui walked over to the blonde, "Naruto, I'm sorry to kidnap you the way I did. But, the reason I brought you here without your permission is becasue I'm entrusting my Sharingan to you."

"...Eh?"

 ** _"_** ** _LIKE HELL YOU WILL!"_** **_Kurama bellowed._**

Naruto felt a small headache when Kurama started yelling but otherwise tried to block it out, "Why...?"

Fugaku removed his palm from the boy's eyes as Shisui smiled when the blonde directed his gaze towards him, "I can't think of another person to entrust my Sharingan to. Though Itachi did come to mind, but something tells me he'd want you to have it. To keep it safe."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Shisui trusts him to take care of his Sharingan and not Itachi? What can he do that Itachi can't? He was hesitant to accept it and didn't feel right about it.

"Fugaku-sama...what's going to happen to you?" Naruto wanted to know, no he needed to know!

Fugaku gave the boy a sad smile, "Naruto...take care of Sasuke."

Naruto felt a sudden sadness in his heart at those words. A foreboding feeling crept within him and something told him this would be the last time he'd see the man.

"Naruto..." Shisui said softly.

Closing his eyes the blonde made a choice, one he hoped he would never come to regret.

"Shisui-san...your Sharingan...I accept." Naruto accepted.

Shisui smiled as he brought his hand up to his eye, "This eye, my will, I give to you."

* * *

Sasuke was worried. Both Naruto and Sai didn't show up to class today or yesterday for that matter, which isn't like them, not only that but the death of his cousin Shisui was still bothering him and Itachi's behavior as well as his father's had also bothered him. Yesterday hadn't been pleasant at all, and some of the members of his clan came by their house actually accusing Itachi of killing Shisui! He had never seen his father so angry before or Itachi for that matter.

Something's not right.

Sai aside, he considered Naruto his friend because the blonde was always kind to him and doesn't expect Sasuke to be a "perfect" Uchiha and doesn't try to suck up to him either. He didn't show it on the outside but it really bothered him becasue no one saw him for him and instead was more focused on his Uchiha heritage. Naruto wasn't like that though and treated Sasuke normally too. With a sigh he resumed his walk back to the compound, but decided to dash back home noticing how late it was getting.

"I'm late!"

Sasuke finally made it back home and noticed something strange prompting him to stop running, "What's going on? Why are the lights off?" He resumed his run and came across something horrible. Before him were the dead bodies of his clan members making his eyes go wide, "Wh-What is this?" He ran forward from the gruesome scene and spotted his aunt and uncle's dead bodies, "Aunty and Uncle too...? But...why?" He suddenly got a bad feeling, "No...father and mother!" He ran home hoping, praying his parents were okay.

Slamming the door to his house open he took off his sandals, tossing his bag off to the side and ran around the house looking for his parents before he stopped at a room where his father always occupied. He heard two thumps in the room making him freeze in place, "Someone's in there..." his heart was beating quickly and loudly, taking a deep gulp he managed to wrap both hands around both door knobs opening them slowly revealing the dead bodies of both his father and mother.

"Tou-san! Kaa-san!" Sasuke ran into the room stopping once he saw someone walk out of the shadows. He saw it was Itachi but he was in his ANBU uniform.

"Itachi! Tou-san! Kaa-sa-!" Sasuke didn't get to finish as Itachi threw a shrunken at him but it only grazed the boy's shoulder, "Itachi...?"

"Foolish little brother," Itachi said closed his eyes before opening them, "Tsukuyomi (Moon Reader)." He trapped Sasuke in his most powerful genjutsu, torturing his poor soul making Sasuke cry out before he hit the ground.

"Why...?" Sasuke questioned weakly.

"To test my capabilities." Itachi said simply.

"To test your...capabilities...? That's why you killed everyone...?" Sasuke lifted himself off the ground staering directly into Itachi's eyes sensing death in them making him scared, _'I'm going to die!'_ He repeated the word frantically in his head before bolting out of the room, "Someone! Anyone!" He yelled hoping someone would hear him. Itachi appeared before him blocking his path making him take a step back, "Please...don't kill me..."

"Don't worry, you aren't even worth killing," Itachi stated, "If anything, Naruto Uzumaki would be worth the kill than you."

 _BA-THUMP_

"What...? Naruto...?" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Oh? Were you unaware? Naruto Uzumaki was brought here yesterday and is still here, hidden away." Itachi revealed.

"Naruto's...here...?" His friend was here, does that mean...

The look in Sasuke's eyes went from fear to hate, "You! Where is he?! What did you do to him?!"

If Itachi was surprised he didn't show it, "The Naka Shrine. If you wish to find him then go there."

Sasuke clenched his fists tightly tilting his head down, bangs covering his eyes, "You kill everyone in our clan...father and mother...and now my friend?!" Lifting up his head revealed a two tomoe Sharingan, "If you've done anything to him I will never forgive you!"

Itachi closed his eyes feeling pride sensing the determination in his eyes, _'I pray...you use those eyes to protect.'_ Opening them he spoke, "Go to the Naka Shrine, for Naruto is there...waiting for you." His body dispersed into crows leaving an angry Sasuke behind.

Sasuke wasn't even aware he'd awaken his Sharingan and didn't really care either because right now he had to find his friend. Wiping the tears from his eyes he ran in the direction where the Naka Shrine was located. Arriving at the shrine he went inside, he remembered only being here once with his father. He went over to the seventh tatami on the right opening the secret passage way and walking downstairs quickly, while at the same time making sure he didn't fall. Arriving at the stone tablet he noticed a prone figure lying on the ground being guarded by a wolf cub.

"Naruto!" Sasuke ran over to the unconscious boy shaking him try and wake him up. The blonde opened his right eye slowly since his left had a white bandage wrapped around it.

The blonde blinked slowly trying to clear his vision, "Sasuke..."

"Thank god!" Sasuke hugged the boy, "I thought that...Itachi said you were here and...he...he killed everyone-!"

"Sasuke...calm down." Naruto told him.

"Grrr." Gaku growled getting their attention.

"We've gotta get out of here!" Sasuke helped his friend up wrapping his arm around his waist while steadying him with his other arm as he guided them towards the exit, with Gaku following right behind them.

Naruto didn't say a word while they were climbing up the stairs making Sasuke worry. Had Itachi done something to him before he killed the clan and their parents?

"You look tired." Naruto observed Sasuke's face.

Sasuke looked down, "I'm okay...you're the one that looks tired."

"Mm, I am." Naruto admitted, "My left eye still hurts a little too..."

"Left eye?" he wanted to ask why there's a white bandage wrapped around his left but kept his mouth shut. Now wasn't the time for this. As they finally reached the exit Sasuke's vision began to blur and he felt Naruto go limp. With one final step he fell forward but felt someone caught him before he could hit the ground.

 _'_ _Who...?'_

"He's okay! What about Naruto?!"

"There's a bandage around his left eye, but otherwise he's unharmed."

Sasuke passed out no longer hearing the voices around them.

 **Location: Konoha Hospital**

Naruto woke up only to see a white ceiling, telling him that he was in the hospital. He wondered if Sasuke was here too somewhere.

"You're awake."

Tilting his head slightly he saw the worried face of Sai who was holding Gaku. The pale boy placed the cub on the bed and simply stared, but the worried expression didn't leave his face.

"Sai..."

"I'm sorry."

Naruto was surprised by the sudden apology but kept quiet waiting for Sai to continue.

"I couldn't stop him from taking you...I failed." Sai said, his face showing shame.

Naruto rubbed the boy's head just like his father would do whenever he got upset, "Sai, Shisui was Chunin level. It couldn't be helped." He smiled through his mask.

Sai didn't agree with that but other but decided to just be happy his friend was safe and the only injury he had was the one on his left eye. Naruto himself was still very much upset that he couldn't do anything for Shisui or Fugaku. He still didn't feel comfortable having Shisui's Sharingan but there was nothing he could do about it now. As he kept petting Gaku he heard the door to his room slam open revealing the worried form of the Sandaime.

"Naruto, are you okay?!" Hiruzen exclaimed.

Naruto gave him an eye smile but it was a mellow one, "I'm fine."

"So I see…" he sighed in relief. Naruto saw that Hiruzen wasn't alone and had ANBU Neko and Tenzō with him as well, but the two decided to remain in the hall acting as bodyguards.

"How are you feeling?" Hiruzen wondered.

Naruto looked down before replying, "I feel…good."

"No tiredness or fatigue?" Hiruzen inquired.

"No, I'm fine." He then proceeded to remove the bandage from the left side of his face ignoring the looks of both Hiruzen and Sai as the bandages fell on the bed. He opened both eyes slowly blinking a few times to try and get his left eye to adjust and succeeded. Everything looked so…different. He was sure his newly acquired Sharingan hadn't activated which is a good thing because he didn't wish to explain how he got it to Hiruzen at all.

"How does your eyes feel?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto was thinking of the right word to describe how it felt, "Clear…"

Hiruzen raised a brow but accepted the response nonetheless, "I'm glad your left eye was the only injury you sustained and nowhere else."

"Mm." Naruto said.

 _'_ _Kurama's been quiet. Is he still upset?'_

"Naruto, Sai tells me the one who took you was Shisui Uchiha. Is this correct?" Hiruzen frowned.

Naruto looked over at Sai, _'So he did tell him. The ANBU probably thought Shisui bought me to the compound, but how did they know where the Naka Shrine was? Did Itachi tell them?'_ ignoring his thoughts he asked a question, "Sasuke?"

"He's in the room next to yours, actually he woke up before you did and asked how you were." Hiruzen informed.

Naruto nodded getting out of bed taking Gaku in his arms, "Then I shouldn't keep him waiting then."

"Are you sure you want to see him now? There's always later." Hiruzen said.

Naruto just shook his head, "I need to see him now, lets go Sai." He walked out of the room with Sai following right behind him.

Hiruzen walked out too standing near Tenzō, "Bandages wrapped around his left eye...could it be..."

Tenzō said nothing because he knew what the Hokage was getting at. Whether that's the reason Shisui took Naruto or not is still unknown, besides they were more focused on Itachi right now anyway.

Naruto opened the door to Sasuke's room seeing he was awake and just staring out the window until the door opened, and his attention was now on them.

"Naruto! Sai!" Sasuke smiled as he saw them.

Sai closed the door behind them as Naruto moved towards the bed, "You look like you're doing well."

"Yeah…" Sasuke said, "What about your eye?"

Naruto touched it gently, "Its fine, I don't feel any pain or drowsiness."

"Oh…" Sasuke said water building up in his eyes as he clenched the sheets, "He killed them all…father…mother…everyone…"

Naruto said nothing and neither did Sai, but blonde felt sadness in his heart because there was nothing he could do to stop this. He knew the individual responsible though, thanks to the memories stored in Shisui's Sharingan. While Gaku was trying to cheer Sasuke up as best he could, Naruto had come to a decision, "Sasuke…there's something I have to tell you, but not here and not now."

Sasuke wiped his face of some left over tears, "Something to tell me?"

Naruto nodded, "But it'll have to wait, something's bothering me."

Sasuke and Sai looked to each other then at the blonde before the raven-haired boy nodded, "Right…"

* * *

Everyone gathered for the memorial service of the Uchiha clan, originally it was only supposed to be Sasuke and Naruto present but of course the whole village wanted to come. Sasuke kept his eyes forward as he heard whispering amongst those gathered here, he was standing in the middle between Naruto and Sai when he listened in. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! These people, the villagers were whispering about why Naruto was even here in the first place and how he was standing too close to the "Last Loyal Uchiha." How dare they! Naruto has every right to be here, more than them anyway! A hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality and kept him from shouting, it was Naruto's hand. The blonde kept his gaze forward not even acknowledging the whispers that were about him, looking over at Sai he noticed the boy's face tensed a little but he could tell he wasn't happy with the whispers either. Sasuke took a deep breath to calm his nerves so he wouldn't do something stupid, the hand on his shoulder was reassuring and comforting. Now was a time to grieve, not get angry. He could do that later, but for now he would grieve for his family.

As the crowd finally dispersed leaving only Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai as they stood there in front of the Uchiha graves, the sky still cloudy as though it were about to rain. Sasuke had never been more grateful to have Naruto and Sai here right now.

"Thank you..." Sasuke thanked.

Naruto tilted his head slightly, "I don't know if I should be thanked for anything."

Sasuke shook his head, "I mean it though, thank you."

"There really is no need to thank me Sasuke, but I appreciate it." Naruto said.

Sai was looking around sensing there was no one around, but he didn't want to remain here any longer than necessary, "We should leave now."

"I think so, too." Naruto agreed.

"Can we go to your place?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

Naruto nodded, "You can stay with us for the time being, lets go." The three boys walked to Naruto's place having said their final goodbyes to the members of the Uchiha clan. Arriving home, the blonde was tackled by Gaku was licked his face, "Sorry for making you wait here all by yourself, Gaku."

Sai sat down on the couch, Sasuke sitting next to him. The raven haired boy was surprised Naruto lived in such a rundown place, but this was an eye opener for him as he realized not everyone lives good like some people.

Naruto placed Gaku in his lap as he also took his place on the couch in between both Sai and Sasuke, "Sasuke, do you remember what I said to you back at the hospital?"

"Yeah, you said there was something you had to tell me." Sasuke said.

"There is," Naruto turned his head towards Sasuke before his left eye morphed into Shisui's Sharingan, "This...this Sharingan is part of what I wanted to talk to you about."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "The Sharingan...where did you...?"

"Shisui," Naruto revealed, "Before the massacre, Shisui came here and kidnapped me. Sai tried his best, but he was no match for Shisui's speed."

Sai was still a little sour about that but otherwise let it go. No use crying over spilled milk.

"After I regained consciousness, I was at an unrecognized place with both Fugaku-sama and Shisui hovering above me." Naruto continued.

"Tou-san?! But...why did Shisui kidnap you in the first place?"

Naruto promised he look after Sasuke and that's exactly what he's about to do by telling him this, keeping him in the dark about everything Wouldn't lead to anything good so it was best to just explain everything now.

"Fugaku-sama explained to me how the villagers distrusted the Uchiha clan because of the Kyubi incident. They didn't show it, but the distrust was there." Naruto explained.

Sasuke thought back to how he saw the looks given to his clan members of the police force by the villagers. The looks on their faces showed fear and mistrust...the same looks they gave Naruto!

"Sasuke...Fugaku-sama told me this from his own mouth," Naruto continued, "The Uchiha clan...were planning a coup."

Sai narrowed his eyes, while Sasuke's whole face expressed disbelief. His clan? A coup? That...didn't make any sense!

"Wh...What are you saying...?" Sasuke struggled to speak.

Naruto placed both hands on each side of Sasuke's face, "Breath, Sasuke." He said as calmly as he could, watching as the boy took a deep breath to keep himself from hyperventilating and passing out.

"Are you okay?"

Sasuke took another deep breath to calm his nerves, "Yeah...I'm okay..."

Naruto removed his hands but Sasuke grabbed one, almost clinging to it, "Is it true...? Were they really..."

"Not all of them."

Sasuke blinked, "What?"

"Fugaku-sama told me that they were split, one part wanted to call it off while the other wanted it to continue," Naruto looked down, "But in the end..."

"I understand...but then, why do you have Shisui's eye?" Sasuke wondered.

At this question Naruto frowned, "When Shisui gave me his eye...I saw his memories."

"You did?!" Sasuke gasped.

Sai looked thoughtful, "So, the Sharingan allows someone to witness the memories of its original possessor."

Sasuke gulped, "What did you see...?"

Naruto's eyes showed anger, "Shisui was going to stop the coup by using a genjutsu that would allow him to mind control the elders into making them call off the coup. He explained this to the Sandaime and he was allowed to do it, but before he could...he was confronted by Shimura Danzō."

Sasuke felt a chill go down his spine as he knew that name, and Sai was no better. Something about that name made him feel...submissive, and he didn't like it.

"Shimura...Danzō...Tou-san told me to stay away from him becasue he's dangerous." Sasuke remembered the look on his father face as he described the man's personality.

"Shimura Danzō..." Sai mumbled.

"Danzō was the one to prevent Shisui from going through with his plan, and the one who took his right eye," Naruto explained, "I think the other reason he targeted Shisui was because he wanted that special genjutsu so he could use it himself, and that's dangerous."

Sasuke clenched his fists, "He took Shisui's right eye, while Shisui gave you his left one."

Naruto touched his left eye, "I still don't understand why he would trust me so much, enough to give me his left eye."

"It's because he trusts you to keep it safe." Sasuke told him.

Naruto sighed, "He said something along those lines too."

They were quiet for a bit before Sasuke broke the silence, "Naruto...is this...Danzō guy going to hurt you too?"

Naruto deactivated his Sharingan then looked away, "He's...already tried to take me."

"He did?!"

Sai didn't look pleased.

"He hasn't tried to take me away again since the first time, but he'll try again." Naruto said. Danzō was the persistent type and wouldn't just let anything go, not by a long shot.

"I won't let him!" Sasuke stood up suddenly making Sai and Naruto jump slightly, "I won't let him try and take you away again! I'll train and get stronger!"

Sai smiled, "Well, I can't let dickless out do me so I will train harder as well."

"Stop calling me that!" Sasuke yelled.

"But why?" Sai said innocently.

"You..." Sasuke said sounding exhausted.

Naruto huffed in amusement at the banter going on between the two, but there was one more thing he needed to take care of.

* * *

Naruto stared into red eyes that didn't look pleased, but he knew his friend would be upset.

"Are you still angry?"

 **"** **Obviously! What the hell were you thinking accepting that Uchiha's eye!"** Kurama howled.

Naruto gave him a sad look, "Kurama...Shisui gave me his Sharingan because he trusted me to keep it safe."

Kurama still didn't look pleased, **"The Sharingan is powerful no doubt, but its a cursed eye!"**

Naruto placed a hand on his friends snout, "I'm sorry, for making this decision without your opinion. But, this is something Shisui entrusted to me because he trusted me to keep it safe. If you're worried I might use it on you then don't. I would never do that to my friend." He smiled.

Kurama stared into those pure honest blue eyes and scoffed ina embarrassment, **"Keh! Saying all those pretty words at your age...whatever, do as you please."**

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, "You big softie."

A tick mark appeared on Kurama's forehead, **"Shut up!"**

The blonde simply chuckled as response.

* * *

After a week had past, the Academy opened its doors once again. As students crowded Sasuke wanting to know how he was feeling, including his fangirls. Sasuke gave them all the cold shoulder not even acknowledging them, but as soon as Naruto and Sai entered his personality did a complete 180. Hinata was on the blonde quickly asking if he was okay, with an eye smile he said he was fine, Sasuke on the other hand changed his seat so he could be near them. The class couldn't understand why Sasuke would only talk to Naruto and Sai, the two weirdos in the class but were too scared to approach.

As lessons were over for the day, Hinata pulled Naruto aside and asked him to stay back a bit and talk to her, which he agreed. The two of them sat by a tree and simply enjoyed the silence, with the Uchiha massacre everything in the village hadn't settled down yet so a little peace and quiet was good.

Hinata was fidgeting giving Naruto a side glance, his facial expression showed he was at ease but his eyes showed something else.

Sadness.

Gathering all of her courage she spoke, "N-Naruto-kun!"

"Mm?"

"Well...um...are you okay? You look...sad." She said.

Naruto's eyes widened before he huffed, but it wasn't a dismissive one. He was just amazed with Hinata's perceptive skills when it came to him. She was truly something.

"Hinata, you're amazing." He said honestly.

"Eh?!" She blushed holding her cheeks.

"I mean it. You always seem to know what I'm feeling, even though I try to hide it." Naruto spoke with so much sincerity that it drew her in.

"Th-That's because, I know Naruto-kun the most..." Hinata mumbled shyly.

Naruto chuckled, "Sai might challenge you on that claim."

Hinata gave him her best determination face, "D-Don't worry! I won't lose to Sai-san!"

Naruto couldn't help himself and started laughing taking her by surprise, he soon settled down looking up at the sky feeling a light breeze moving his hair slightly.

"Thank you..."

Hinata gave him a confused look, "Eh, why are you thanking me?"

He closed his eyes, "Because...talking to you makes me feel better."

"R-Really?"

"Mm, you were right," he said, "I am...very sad."

Hinata didn't say anything and simply listened.

"Before the Uchiha Massacre happened, I was close to a few people within the clan," he told her, "Sasuke's mother gave me a cookbook and helped me discover my first hobby, his father was kind to me, and Shisui..." he struggled for a bit, "Shisui...trained me even though I wasn't a member of the clan." He gripped his left eye squinting his eyes shut preventing tears from leaking through, he felt arms wrap around him in a comforting embrace. Opening his eyes he saw Hinata give him a look of comfort.

"It's okay to cry Naruto-kun, please don't hold it all in." She pleaded.

That was all he needed to hear as he leaned his head on her shoulder and let his tears fall. He didn't cry out or wail, just silently let his tears fall as he buried his face in her shoulder letting it all out. He still needed to talk to his father too, to tell him what happened but for now he'll surrender himself to Hinata's warm embrace.

* * *

Naruto focused on the Communication Seal as Sai and Gaku fell asleep. Sasuke was given his very own apartment but said he'll come over to see them everyday. He noticed that while Sasuke didn't hate the villagers for their fickle attitudes towards his clan, he didn't trust them. Naruto was just glad he didn't feel hatred towards them and simply showed mistrust, best to take things slow and not rush things. As for the matter with Itachi...Sasuke was still torn over his emotions and how to deal with them. For now it was best to give him time and leave him be to settle those emotions all on his own. The seal turned white.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki speaking, can you hear me?"

 _"_ _..."_

"Tou-chan?"

 _"_ _...Something happened, didn't it?"_

"You can tell, too?"

 _"_ _You're my son. If I can't figure out your emotions then I'd have no right to be called your father."_ Eisai said.

"You'll always be my father." Naruto said with conviction.

 _"_ _I know, now why don't you tell me what happened." Eisai said gently._

Naruto took a deep breath, "Here's my report for today..."

 _-To be continued-_

* * *

 **Next Time** **: {Den of Wolves}**


End file.
